


The killers

by LuckyOne0510



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Girls with Guns, Love/Hate, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 83,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyOne0510/pseuds/LuckyOne0510
Summary: In the middle of a warlike conflict, three girls trained to survive and kill, adopt 5 orphaned girls victims of the war, the idea was never to turn them into monsters; However, everything changes when one of the leaders is killed by the local mafia.Then the girls are turned into lethal machines, they grow up being murderous in cold blood. Each one will go through different difficulties in their training and in their personal lives, forming part of an organization of killers, until love knocks on the door from an unexpected place.Violence, drama, strong language, explicit sexual scenes, lack of love, bonds of brotherhood, love and unbreakable friendship, complement the hard life that these eight girls will have to endure until the time of their deaths





	1. Bad Girl

  
**Switzerland (Year 2017)**

...

  
In Switzerland, the annual fundraising dance was held in favor of children refugees from the war in the Middle East, the organizers strutting proudly of such a scandalous event to which important and powerful people from all over the world were invited.

  
Every corrupt politician and fraudulent mogul was there, even the biggest traffickers of people, drugs and weapons, had met in one place and this dance was only the facade for the real attraction.

  
Behind the scenes, the most important technological advances, the most powerful and new drugs, even the most exotic young virgins, were auctioned off, but the essentials were weapons, weapons of all kinds, from biological to nuclear.

  
That is why they had hired only the best elements of each branch; audiovisual, protocol, famous people to present the event, but security was the most important thing and this event was impenetrable.

  
A software that despite having been designed by a young woman of only 21 years old (that said in her false record, she actually had 15) was very powerful, something never seen before.

  
And it is that, Pieck was not an ordinary young woman, her coefficient was something unusual, she contacted several hackers in the world so that they will try to overcome her creation and none were able to do it.

  
Back in the event, the men in their suits of penguins, entered one by one greeting politely each person in that impressive old castle, some came alone and others accompanied by someone who could tell them what acquisition would be the most appropriate and what price to offer for it, as if it were a common auction.

  
The leader of The Shifters, the most powerful secret mafia in the world arrived (without anyone knowing him) accompanied by his faithful assistant, a woman dressed in burgundy, who everyone wanted and feared, although no one knew her face, only her boss, but her reputation was much bigger than anyone's.

  
This woman was not only famous for being ruthless or for having eliminated the leaders of the Marley Mafia alone, but also for possessing an army of agents who were as lethal as she was, no one knew for sure how many agents she owned or whether they were men or women, they only knew that they were as accurate as a clock in the country in which they were.

  
At midnight the participants of the illegal event withdrew from the main event (the dance) and made their way to the basement, where the long-awaited auction began. The leader of the secret mafia, whom they knew as the shifters, and his companion were placed in a luxury box away from the others.

 

This basement was not a dirty and dark space under an old castle, it was an impressive construction that could be part of modern wonders, totally isolated from the sounds of the outside and full of technology and amenities.

  
The auction went without the boss of the shifters pressing the button to make an offer, until a weapon appeared in front of his eyes, a kind of sniper rifle capable of penetrating the steel (among other things) and then the eyes of the girl in the burgundy dress, they shined and pressed the button until the gun was hers.

  
A weapon? Are you kidding? - the head of the shifters asked her with a smile - I told you that we can't leave without buying anything, that would only give us away, I would have preferred the green drug, but it is easier to trace in the market - the woman answered without stopping to look at the screen, because the next category was about to start.

  
Suddenly appeared on the screens of all present, the next article to auction, men adjusted their ties and their bank accounts, to see the beautiful girl who was being sold - This beauty, comes from exotic Japan, her rare type of blood and her beautiful bone structure classify her as a living wonder so we will start the auction with 100 million euros ... - the woman in the burgundy dress smiled at the sight.

  
Mikasa waited in a bed, dressed in a tiny red lingerie set with gold jewelry, as she watched the numbers increase - all those lustful bastards, bidding to buy me - she thought as she tried to look scared and confused.

  
As a child she had been trained to attack the weak points of her enemies and in this case, she knew that predators preferred innocent and weak girls whom they could torture at will, you know, a naive virgin who could steal the purity, a poor scared girl.

  
What the naive buyer didn't know was that she, far from being a naive peasant, was a girl who had been educated to kill for as long as she can remember.

  
This buyer also didn't know that he was part of a delicate plan that was conceived, by three brilliant minds from a while ago and that his life ended since that plan was launched and the final phase was developing that same night.

  
…

  
In a cellar outside the castle, three people waited for the time to execute their part of the plan. - Shit. Why can't we go in and have some sandwiches? - Sasha asked after the mask of Pennywise ("It" the devilish clown) sitting in the backseat of a car.

  
\- You idiot you know they shouldn't see us here. Are you stupid? - Ymir answered from the driver's seat with her Freddy Kruger mask (Nightmare on Elm Street) resting on her head - I'm starving, if I don't taste something, I'll start devouring you - Pennywise replied and at that moment a bar protein hit her face.

  
The girl devoured the bar as if it were milk chocolate – Oh, I appreciate it Jason - Ymir touched the shoulder of her copilot, Annie smiled from her seat with her mask of Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) on her legs, Annie closed the glove compartment of where she took out the bar that nobody liked.

  
\- Sasha I think one of these days I'll throw you from the car in motion - Ymir spoke again to the most annoying member of the group, according to her - You know the leader will kill you if you hurt me - - She will kill me if I kill you, not if I just hurt you, and I'm not sure she can kill me - said the freckled girl, very confidently.

  
Annie could not help it, choked a laugh in her throat to hear that statement - Hey Idiot What are you laughing? Don't you think we're capable of defeating the leader? - Ymir seemed very upset - Is it a joke? The only one capable of defeating the leader is Mikasa and I said beat her, NOT kill her - Sasha added chewing the last piece of her food.

  
The smile faded from Annie's lips, she decided to leave the talk and concentrate on the window and her feelings towards the Asian girl (Mikasa) who usually wore Regan's mask (girl from The Exorcist), each member of the group had their own character of terror to distinguish themselves and during robberies were called by those names.

  
Suddenly a stronger feeling invaded Annie - Hey, maybe you're useless, but I learned and improved everything she taught me ... - Ymir spoke and Annie could hear her voice in the background - Ha, ha, ha, (Sasha mocked) Do you think that will be enough against her? Do you speak as if you did not know her? - - You don't know me! - Ymir started screaming.

  
\- Hey girls ... - Annie started looking in all directions - ... We've lived together all our lives, it's clear that I know you - Sasha continued to make Ymir's bad mood worse - Well maybe you're too stupid and don't understand ... - Ymir had turned in the seat to face Pennywise (Sasha).

  
Girls please ... listen - Annie kept trying to get the attention of her noisy companions - You know, I will not argue with you anymore, you're just a fool who knows nothing but jumping on the walls and eating like a pig ... - Ymir continued - Close the fucking mouth!! - Annie yelled as she looked towards the metal roof.

  
The other two girls were surprised that the blonde left her passive and incorruptible attitude - What's wrong? - Ymir asked without much interest yet challenging Sasha with her gaze - I can feel that someone is watching us - Annie placed her hand on her chest, the feeling was very strong.

  
The other two girls fell silent and looked up at the ceiling - Girl, we're inside a fucking metal container (like the ones they transport on ships) How the fuck can someone be watching us? - Ymir looked into Annie's eyes, but Sasha interrupted - There are some devices called satellites, Ymir or X-rays ... - - I know they exist, but how would they know we are here, silly - the fight was about to continue.

  
The three of them heard a small noise on the ceiling of the warehouse and they jumped, Ymir took and loaded her gun quickly - Did you hear footsteps or was I the only one who heard them? - Sasha whispered - We all listen ... Or not? - Ymir stares at Annie - Maybe it's just the wind ... You know what to do - were the words of Annie.

  
The three girls breathed deeply and suddenly the group of problematic teenagers had vanished and in that sports car now there were three women able to assault the white house.

  
Their faces had changed, they didn't feel fear, they were totally coordinated without using words, they understood each other perfectly, they all put on their masks, Ymir and Annie loaded their blast guns and Sasha their hooked weapons that facilitated her acrobatic movements in whatever there was in her environment.

  
The time to execute their part of the plan had not yet arrived so they remained silent in the car, not knowing they were surrounded and that would hinder and delay the whole plan, because a pair of beautiful green eyes were on the outside waiting for them to leave to capture them.

  
…

  
Outside the warehouse, an operation was taking place, four men dressed entirely in black were divided into pairs to ambush the thieves who were all over the castle.  
The leader, a short man with gray eyes, instructed the two younger members to stay close to the hold and intercept the people inside.

  
Both boys nodded and placed themselves on the container, while the two older ones entered the event so quietly that no one noticed their presence. No one except a young woman with black hair who controlled all the security of the place.

  
Pieck had stayed at the top of the castle where the fundraising gala was running normally, suddenly the alarm was activated on her Ipad.

  
The cameras and sensors in the warehouse area were manipulated with powerful software that threatened to seize her own, but Pieck was two steps ahead and had a plan b for this situation.

  
The leader is a genius, she predicted that this would happen ... - Pieck said smiling as he traveled in a hurry to the other side of the castle to hurry the main plan - We have movement in the castle - Pieck alarmed her companions.

  
\- Two men ... one is at the top and the other is at the dance in the main hall ... also record movement in the hold - said advancing through the castle without being seen

  
…

  
The leader of the shifters and the woman in the burgundy dress began to offer large amounts of money for the Asian girl who was being sold; However, an Arab mogul offered more and more money, until the sum was ridiculously insurmountable.

  
When the light went out, two men entered and dragged the poor Asian girl to a dark room and kept her there until her owner came to pick her up.

  
The leader of the shifters and his assistant got up quickly and left the basement on a different route than the one they had used to get there.

  
-How did you know they would come? - the leader asked with an expression of terror on his face - Everyone knows that these guys have fought for years to eradicate the corruption and crime of this world, it was logical that they would come to capture us ... - answered the assistant.

  
The man looked at her confused - But how did they know where we were? - He insisted but the girl ignored him - Here we parted, follow the plan without hesitation Is it okay? - she indicated to her boss and he nodded.

  
The girl stayed at the main gala and the man climbed up to the roof where he would be picked up by his plane, but when he was about to board a blond-haired man he shot him in the leg leaving him immobile and unable to flee - Where do you think you are going? moron? - The blonde asked.

  
\- What do you think you're doing? Asshole don't know who I am? - the Shifters' leader tried to crawl to his plane, but it was useless his enemy caught him.

  
\- Do you have any idea how much damage you have caused? I'll take you back to the United States to be tried - he said sternly, but when he was about to drag the mobster he heard applause from behind, then released the guy and turned quickly to find the girl in the burgundy dress in front of him.

  
\- Boys, always so cute, fighting for justice and all that shit - she said moving in a sexy way towards the man in front of her, he withdrew his hand from his sword, but remained serious.

  
She moved until she was face to face with him, then she put her hands on his shoulders and put her body against the man's - Maybe we can talk, just you and me - she said caressing him - Stop using that seductive tone with me, you know that It won't work - the man said.

  
\- I know Mike, I know you're strong, I also know you're still in love - said the girl smiling - Enough ... - he said threateningly, but the girl didn't stop touching him sensually.

  
Why? You know I'm right ... because you still miss her. Did you think she would stay with you? that's pathetic, but you know, she misses you too and I know she wants to be with you again ... she told me - she whispered in his ear.

  
\- Mike, don't listen to her, she's cheating on you!! - Armin's voice came out of the man's communicator and when he turned around it was too late, the plane had taken off and taken him, the Shifters leader, whom Mike had to capture.

  
\- Good luck with that - said the woman about to enter the castle again, but a knife fell just inches from her fingers, that had never happened, Mike had never reacted in that way.

  
She saw with terror that if that man had wanted he could have pierced her hand - If I couldn't take him, you will come with me, it's time for you to pay for all your crimes - Mike yelled and rushed towards the woman.

  
…

  
Pieck was facing something that she had never seen someone was deactivating one by one their security nodes, had to act fast or the plan would fail - Girls Plan C!! Plan C!! Pieck shouted in desperation through the communicator.

  
The plane where the mafia leader was traveling stopped at the other end of the castle and picked up Pieck, while she activated the stopwatch - Girls you have 10 minutes to finish this ... you know what to do, I'll see you at the base - Pieck went up to the plane and left.

  
…

  
The cellar door opened and the car went full speed, suddenly two hooks were attached to the roof and one reached Sasha's shoulder, the girl screamed in pain - Stop Ymir - Annie indicated and Ymir braked suddenly throwing the intruders to the front.

  
Both boys Eren and Jean landed on their feet and waited for their enemies to face them - Shit, these damned are crazy - Jean cursed - Don't distract yourself idiot - Eren said when he saw the passenger door open and from it came down a guy with a Jason Voorhees mask , short, but very imposing, they didn't know that was a girl.

  
Annie stood in front of the two boys illuminated by the lanterns of the car, while Ymir bandaged Sasha's shoulder - What do you expect son of a bitch? Attack!! - Eren shouted to his enemy behind the hockey mask, Annie smiled sideways and without the boys will wait for him attacked.

  
When Ymir and Sasha came back to watch the fight, they watched as the two boys struggled to withstand each of Annie's onslaught, both were bleeding, but they didn’t give up and it seemed that this fight wasn’t going to be as short as the blonde anticipated it.

  
…

  
Mikasa saw with terror that there were only three minutes to finish the term that Pieck had imposed and her owner had not yet appeared, suddenly the door opened as if she had summoned the Arab guy, the man looked at her and approached.

  
With a grimace of lust on his face caressed the soft skin of the girl, she screamed in terror - Hell yeah, I'm a good actress - she congratulated herself, after that caress something seemed to change within the man, the following what he did was slap her.

  
The man seemed to enjoy every blow, he had bought a sexual object and a boxing pear, a very resistant one, the blood refused to leave even though the man continued to beat his new toy, another man came in and told him to leave.

  
Among false cries, Mikasa was dragged to the back exit (the same one used by the shifters leader and his assistant) the girl begged for mercy and for her life making man's eyes burn with lust.

  
Mikasa's mission was the most important because she had to eliminate the enemy (the man who had bought her) and for that she had to pass for a weak girl and be sold to this man, whom Pieck's software manipulated to make sure that it was he who bought her and everything was fine until now.

  
Then she just had to wait for them to arrive at the meeting point to eliminate all the men and be picked up by the other members of her team, but she didn't know that all her companions faced their own challenges; Her leader was fighting a duel with Mike Zacharias, Ymir, Saha and Annie faced (only Annie) Eren and Jean.

  
She also couldn't imagine that something or someone would alter her part of the plan, since a pair of gray eyes watched every one of the movements of her supposed captors and before they could board their transport a man appeared out of nowhere and began to eliminate the guards of the buyer.

  
Mikasa activated the alarm that had been given to her in case something went terribly wrong (she couldn't go to the meeting point) and needed the help of her companions.

  
The leader and the girls in the car reacted immediately to this alarm that only they could hear through their communicators - Time is running out ... Fuck this shit - Ymir said and accelerated the car in the direction of the three young people who fought in front to her.

  
Eren was very skilled and in a quick movement managed to snatch the mask from Annie, the two boys shuddered to see the face of the beautiful girl who they couldn't defeat or fighting together - What the fuck? - Eren whispered, suddenly they heard the car's engine roar in their direction.

  
The two boys threw themselves to the sides and Annie jumped on the vehicle to leave without looking back sneaking through the hole in the roof of the car - Shit a woman made us mincemeat - Jean said embarrassed while Eren watched the hockey mask in his hands - An amazing girl - said to himself.

  
...

  
Mikasa acted like a frightened girl while "her savior" continued to silently eliminate the guards of the buyer, when there was no one left but the Arab man, the gray-eyed man approached her and extended his hand.

  
\- Are you okay, little girl? - he said placing his jacket on top of her to cover her half-naked body - My name is Levi, careless I will protect you, this idiot won't touch you again - he said caressing the cheek of the girl, where it was noticeable that she had been hit by the subject of behind him.

  
Mikasa froze not knowing what to do or say, Levi's eyes were so cold, but full of kindness, she had never seen anything like that. Levi turned to Mikasa's buyer and hit him in the face right where he had hit the girl - You will also come with me, piece of shit - he said handcuffing the guy.

  
Mikasa still couldn't react - He said "also" he's thinking of taking me with him - girl thought, she knew she should eliminate the middle eastern man, but still couldn't reveal her identity as a killer in front of that man who would clearly overcome her if she decided to face him.

  
Levi began to drag the man towards Mikasa to be able to take care of her too, when he heard - She ... she is here ... Levi ... be careful ... - Mike's voice came out of the communicator, it seemed that he made a hard effort to stay alive.

  
Levi didn't have time to react when suddenly the girl in the burgundy dress fell in front of him, the harness placed her right in the right place - What the hell? What did you do with Mike? - Levi asked her, the girl took her time to clean the blood from her mouth and then with her bloody finger pointed up.

  
And there was Mike, suspended in the air holding his sword to one of the towers of the castle, Levi looked impressed - I always knew we shouldn't underestimate you Hange Zoe - Levi said while smiling.

  
\- Yeah well, I don't want to know what has happened to your lives either - she said in a dismissive tone - What do you want? - - The girl, give me the girl and I'll let you take that son of a bitch, alive (the buyer) - Levi smiled to hear it - That's impossible, this girl has already suffered a lot, if you want her you will have to fight against me - he said confidently as he kept his weapon.

  
Hange Zoe smiled and put away her weapon, as she walked seductively towards the man in front of her - Do you really want to face me? - She said as she moved her hips under the burgundy dress - I told you, if you want her, you'll have to go through me - he replied crossing his arms over his chest without showing a hint of emotion.

  
Mikasa watched the man in front of her and couldn't believe there was someone in the world willing to sacrifice for someone he didn't know - Well, you win - Hange said and took a step back as if she were going to surrender and with a quick movement, she took out her gun and fired at them.

  
Levi jumped on Mikasa and protected her with his own body while the rain of bullets was over, he turned quickly to see the dead Arab man, but not only was he dead, his body was disintegrating - What the fuck is wrong with you!? - Levi shouted at the girl in front of him.

  
She started to laugh - Now give me the girl - she said pointing her gun at him - Listen to me Hange ... - Levi couldn't finish talking when a man appeared behind the girl in the burgundy dress and shot her - Hange careful ... - Levi tried warn her, but it was late. Hange began to writhe in pain until she was motionless.

  
Reiner came out of the shadows with a smile on his face and an electric shock weapon in his hand - I told you not to underestimate the bitch - Reiner strutted like the king of the night for defeating the legendary Hange Zoe.

  
The sound of a car engine shook the atmosphere, but before they could do anything Mikasa jumped and with an acrobatic movement kicked both men in the chest, she is so strong that they were lucky not to die with a blow like that.

  
A black car stopped in front of them - Thank you, handsome - Mikasa blew a kiss to Levi and carefully introduced Hange into the car, Reiner was writhing in pain, but Levi had already stood up, to observe the car leave in a hurry.

  
\- What the hell was that? - Ymir asked without taking her eyes off the road, following the route that was drawn to escape freely - I don't know, but I understand why the elders always came alone - Sasha said from the back seat.

  
Hurry the timer is about to reach zero - said Annie trying to make Hange react - Let's see what Pieck prepared us this time - said Mikasa observing the jacket she was wearing then she put on Regan's mask to protect her identity.

  
Levi hurried to reach the helicopter so they can follow the girls - Galliard we need aereal view - said the young Ackerman running - Mike Are you okay? - - Yes, but I can't say the same about my ego ... Thank you Berthold - he said since he was the one who helped him to return to the castle.

  
It was three o'clock in the morning and the chronometer finally reached zero, Pieck's security system issued a super pulse that fried every electronic device outside the castle, the electricity was interrupted and the fireworks began to explode in the sky as a form of camouflage and entertainment for the guests, who believed that it was one more attraction of the event.

  
All the attendees of the event including the buyers and sellers of the illegal event, retired in their cars (which Pieck and Rico had isolated from the pulse), without realizing what had happened, the body of the buyer had disappeared and in its place only There were the bodies of the guards that Levi had killed.

  
The Mafia leader (The Shifters) had left and also Hange Zoe with her allies. In the end they had nothing, the men's mission was a failure, the communicators, cars, weapons and Porco Galliard's helicopter had been rendered useless forever.

  
On the other hand the girl's mission, although with some mishaps, had been a success, the Shifters' main enemy had been eliminated, the pulse electromagnetic system of Pieck and Rico had worked perfectly and all the money that was he paid for Mikasa now it was hers.

  
The only drawback is that now the boys knew that Hange Zoe was behind all that, that her subordinates were a group of super-agile girls, under her command, that she worked with The Shifters, that they had bullets capable of disintegrating the bodies and a weapon that can disable any electronic device in a short range.

  
And with that information the hunt would begin ...


	2. THE ORIGIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls risk all they have to protect the survivors of the devastation, in a place in ruins by the war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I will narrate how Hange, Nana and Rico, met our five favorite warriors.  
> I want to say that I love Hange and I'm going to dedicate a few chapters to her, not many, just to show you how the five tender girls Annie, Pieck, Mikasa, Ymir and Sasha ended up becoming murderers.

**Liberio (Year 2007)**

The delicate feet of a girl advanced through a meadow that extended by meters and meters, one day it was a rice plantation, but now it was nothing but mud and filth.

A pair of chocolate-colored eyes watched each space with attention before continuing to advance, the rain was getting worse and began to form pools of blood and human remains.

The boots’ heel sank in that sea of pestilence and sadness, she tried not to think (although it was impossible) what this place would be like if the cruelty of the human being had not reached it and now it was there, full of men, women, children and old people, even animals, cruelly massacred.

She breathed deeply, the sight was heartbreaking and the smell of rotten meat was penetrating, long ago she stopped impressing the evil that inhabits each human being, but she had never been standing on a sea of corpses.

-A field full of dead peasants, what a shit - she heard her partner comment sadly through the communicator, during the missions, staying in touch is life and death and they knew it.

Life had made Hange Zoe a very rude girl, almost impossible to impress or disturb - I know Nanaba, be very careful we don't know if there are any active traps - she answered firmly. 

Apair of blue eyes watched her from several meters away, although both had been taught to suppress their emotions, Nanaba preferred not to, she said that the feelings reminded her that she was still human; However, Hange did it to stay focused on her goal.

War in this country had lasted at least a decade and had made the Eldians, people stronger and distrustful, almost impossible to take by surprise, but here something strange had happened, all those peasants massacred for no reason, was something difficult to believe, they must have or know something that the soldiers wanted.

\- What the hell happened? - That pair of almond-shaped eyes continued to investigate the situation - I don't know, but I don't want to be a minute here - the voice of the blonde girl came out on the communicator - This is our last mission in this fucking country - Zoe tried to cheer her up, then she picked up her phone and called someone somewhere.

A sexy male voice answered - How's the mission going? - the heart of the girl was stirred to hear him, but tried to hide it - A shit, but we are about to finish, we recover the coordinate successfully ... - she said looking strong, but the truth was that she was exhausted.

That chip called "coordinate" was the key to control all the nuclear power of North Korea and several countries wanted it, since the tragedy in Hiroshima and Nagasaki the bombs with deadly potential had been the fashion and now that Korea was rising with nuclear missiles, some people tried to avoid a catastrophe by stealing the key to such a dangerous artifact.

Things didn’t go very well because what was initially an attempt to save the world, became an auction to the highest bidder, the girls had to intercept the thief and recover the chip before it was delivered to its ghost buyer. 

\- That's good, the alpha team will take care of the buyer ... there's a city near you, I'll pick you up right there Is that okay? And Hange ... be careful - the man softened his voice in that last part, a smile was drawn on Hange’s lips - Yes, yes, this smell is killing me - she answered and kept her phone, without waiting for an answer.

She spoke again, but this time for her communicator located on her right ear - Rico. Where is that city? - - It's two kilometers to the south and there are no enemies in sight - a younger voice responded immediately as if she were already waiting for the question.

They had several ways of communicating, the satellite phone, which linked them with their boss in the headquarters and was only used on specific occasions; the communicator, a hearing aid in their right ears, that linked them to the division barracks, and between them on the battlefield and the flares that were used to indicate the position.

-Thank you, I need you to watch the perimeter, you will be our eyes from here - Zoe adjusted her glasses cloudy by the rain – Roger... - answered the loud and clear voice, Rico was the last one to join the group and although two of the older members (Hange's predecessors) had abandoned them, the three teenagers were more than efficient and sufficient in their missions.

\- Nanaba, did you hear that? - - Yes, I'm ready - replied the beautiful blonde girl, dressed completely in black - Well, let's do it ... Nana after me, hurry - the two girls began to run, one after the other towards the city.

The vehicle in which they arrived had been destroyed and they had to continue on foot, but that was not a problem for them, since one of them was one of the best killers the world has seen; However, something in that place made Hange remember her past full of pain and that weakened her.

-Shit, there's nothing here - Nanaba said out loud and pulled out her Katana, preparing to attack if necessary - To the roof! - Hange ordered, both shot their hook weapons and the harness pulled them to the roof of a nearby house.

The city was a ghost town; houses, buildings, parks, schools and a church were totally in ruins, with no corpses in sight, the rain and the completely gray sky gave it a more Chernobyl-like appearance.

\- It seems that something big crushed this place ... - Nana rubbed her hair to keep moisture from reaching her face - Wait a minute ... What is that? - The blonde whispered, Hange watched her partner get off the roof and run to the rubble of the church – Nana, is time to leave, don't go too close there could be traps or explosives here - the leader shouted to her friend.

\- Rico Is it still safe here? - Before making any move Zoe always consulted with her subordinate, she didn't want to accept it but was beginning to get nervous, they were exposed and tired, she knew they wouldn't survive an ambush.

Rico stayed in the barracks, not because she wasn't able to handle situations on the battlefield, but because her impressive technological skills forced her to work from the barracks - Yes, it is - the silver-haired girl replied, Hange shot a green smoke signal to the sky, so that the plane could find them.

\- Hange, I can see movement in the church ... - the young girl with silver hair warned from the base of the deltas. Deltas was the name of the branch of the organization to which the three teenagers belonged.

At that moment the blonde girl shouted - Hange, Hange !! Come here!! - Zoe's heart jumped inside her chest and her hand was placed on her weapon – Nana, come back right now, it could be dangerous - - No Hange, you don't understand ... come here please - the blonde insisted.

The dirt fell from Hange's boots when she jumped from the roof to join her partner, advancing quickly pointing her Beretta in all directions, Nanaba was on her knees in front of a small door on one side of what was once the church.

The heart of the brunette girl stopped when she saw with her own chocolate eyes, what her friend had found, the wind became so cold that it caused pain in her skin, but the deepest pain was in her chest.

\- Leader, what are we going to do? - - I don't know, we can't take them with us ... - Hange said without looking away. Inside a small compartment on the side of the church, Nanaba found three little girls, too small in age, who saw them with weak and frightened mouse eyes. 

\- Hange, they will not survive here, we have to do something - the blonde seems to be about to cry - We can't get them out of the country, that would violate the agreement between the organizations ... - - Fuck the organizations, they are only girls and this place will never have life again and you know it ... - Nana reproached her, the leader Hange studied the situation quickly.

Suddenly, she had once again become a little girl, lonely and hungry on the streets of Germany, trembling with cold and fear, until she saw his eyes, those beautiful eyes that changed her life forever ... -I'm 15 years old, old enough to recruit ... - she said more as a comment to herself - That's my leader!! - Nanaba celebrated her friend's attitude while removing her jacket to cover the girls.

Hange turned around and called her subordinate again, the person who helped them from the headquarters - We're not going to hurt you, tell me, how old are you? - Nana interrogated the little girls, two girls with brown hair and one with black hair watched the blonde with terror - While Hange struggled with herself trying to deny her impulse to help that kids.

-We've got five years, we survived because Pastor Nick hid us here when the soldiers came to take the people away - a girl with black hair and Asian features came out of the rubble to talk to the strangers, Nana's blue eyes were full of amazement and tears.

There was one more girl, she said she was the same age, but she looked much more mature and rude than the other three, she even seemed stronger both physically and mentally, it was hard to believe that she was such a young girl.

\- Rico I need you to make sure they send us a big plane - Zoe said massaging her forehead, she knew she was about to get into the worst mess of her life, but she could not refuse, after all, she had also been recruited to that age. 

\- Big? Will you bring those girls with you? But ... take out 5 girls is total madness, they will never allow it... - Rico was aware of the situation because of the little access the satellite provided in that area. 

\- Rico, just do your job and hurry ... - the leader's eyes widened in surprise - Wait ... Did you say five? - the fifth girl appeared behind the little Asian girl; blonde and pale with no expression on her face.

\- Oh my God, Hange you have to convince the commander ... - Nana begged, Zoe took off her burgundy jacket and threw it towards the two remaining girls to cover themselves.

The highest ranked girl called her boss, the man who sent them there - I have a delicate situation here ... - she said when it was time to talk - Rico notified me, the answer is NO, you can't bring those girls with you - It was not the answer she expected from him.

Although his tone was serious and his words were firm and severe, her heart was shaking just like a few moments ago when they spoke of the mission - Erwin Smith, I am 15 years old and I am the best of branch (female) the code says that I'm fit to recruit ... - she spoke with confidence.

For a moment there was silence on the line until the young man on the other side of the world answered - I knew that this day was coming, I know I can't make you change your mind, but you should know that if you decide to keep them, you will have to stay there or be exiled from this organization - he sentenced.

The brown girl looked at the girls, they were weak and pale, one of them coughed as if she had pneumonia, they would not survive for long - Very good commander, I will stay here - she knew well the risk of staying in such a violent country, but she was determined to help those girls.

Once again there was silence - I will send you a plane, but crossing the border you will be exiled from the organization - - Okay, I accept it - she responded with no regrets – You don’t disappoint me Hange, I will have to remove you from the line of succession, but I am proud of you, it seems that there is a heart in your chest after all - the girl smiled and cut the communication.

The brown girl wondered how her companions would react to her departure, what would the Alpha say when he saw her leave (her heart trembled with sadness at this thought) but more importantly, she wondered how she would look after these girls.

She didn’t have a mother, they never sang her on her birthday or told her a bedtime story, luckily for her, these girls had already left the diapers but the challenge would have been insurmountable, but Hange knew what it was to be hungry and afraid, to be sleepy and unable to find a place to take refuge, she knew how it felt to be outraged, she would never allow these girls to go through something like that.

\- What are your names? - Hange turned to the girls with a much softer expression - I am Mikasa (the little Asian) they are Ymir (the small freckled), Sasha (with the hair of a color similar to that of Zoe) Pieck (the small of black hair who seemed to have pneumonia) and this is Annie (the blonde) - Hange memorized their names by labeling them.

\- We are all orphans, we saw the field full of the remains of our families - girl said, as cold as the ice and wind of that country.

Nanaba shuddered at those cold words, but Hange smiled - You are strong and intelligent, you stayed alive here, you don't have to worry anymore because I'm going to help you survive - the girls looked hopefully at the brunette in front of them.

…

The plane landed and a soldier came down to receive the young women, but froze when he saw them arrive with five little girls. 

\- Wait, what do you think you do? Do you have any idea what the people of Marley will do if they find out that we took five Eldians without their permission? - - They don't have to know about it - Nanaba answered holding Pieck in her arms, but before she could get into the plane, the soldier grabbed her arm hard.

\- You are a pair of crazy bitches, there is no way in hell I let you get on my plane with those pale brats - the soldier said with a bit of superiority, the strong wind from the propellers of the plane made the five girls shudder with cold and fear, the poor girls shivered because of the cold.

Hange let go of Sasha and Mikasa's hand and walked towards the soldier - You're going to release her now unless you want to fight me here ... - Zoe said in a deadly tone without stopping looking into his eyes and with her hand ready on her sword stained with blood for the battle.

The soldier knew the fame that that crazy assassin, Hange Zoe had carved since she was recruited and trained, so he took a step back - Okay, but I will not take them with me, if you want to take them you will have to come back running - He crossed his arms over his chest.

Hange smiled sideways - You know I can kill you, but you better get out of our way or you'll have to face Commander Erwin Smith and the Alpha, (Nanaba smiled at the last comment) you alone about why we didn't return to the base as it was agreed - the man felt a chill of terror throughout his body.

Without saying a word, he let the seven girls board the plane that would take them to their destination, in that moment their lives changed forever.

The girls had never traveled by plane so they clung to their saviors like frightened felines, but everything changed when the food arrived, the protein bars that the young soldiers hated were a delicacy in the girls' mouths.

…

Hange contacted her friend Moblit and he helped her with the documentation so that the girls could enter the country legally and even got medical help for poor Pieck, Zoe is in debt to him since then.

…

The brunette never expected her companions to accompany her in exile, but both girls Rico and Nanaba loved Hange, they were like sisters, inseparable from the moment they met, using the night as their ally, waking up talking about girl's things, after all, they were just teenagers, they also felt fear or uncertainty and they also felt attracted to the boys and there were many at the base.

\- According to article 32 of the Legion code (name by which the organization is known, a kind of SEALS) we can retire with our leader if she is exiled and if we have fulfilled a total of 100 successful missions for the nation, this gives us the right to decide our own future within the organization - Rico expressed in front of his commander who had no choice but to let them go.

And so, without the Alpha's finding out (because they were on a mission in Russia) the Deltas, the only girls division, withdrew from the Legion forever, there was no farewell or praise for their work, nothing, only three rebel girls coming out the back door, with their few belongings to what will be the rest of their lives.

…

A few calls later the eight girls settled into a gigantic house they had received as a donation from a close friend of their leader, Hange Zoe.

This generous man appeared at the entrance, only two nights after the three older girls abandoned their old lives - I didn’t expect to see you - Hange lied and left in a hurry before the others noticed the stranger's presence - Sorry, but this is girl’s territory, boys are forbidden - Zoe said and smiled seductively. She knew that he would arrive, Erwin Smith always came back to her, even if he was upset or disappointed, he would always be by her side.

She continues with her feline movements, she has always liked the seduction game and has achieved many things with it, despite being young, she knows how to play it very well. When leaving, she closed the door behind her, staying alone and wearing tiny clothes in front of her guest.

Erwin smiled and bit his lower lip as he watched the naked legs of the young woman in front of him - You know I couldn't do anything to have you there - he said approaching her - I know, you were kind not to extend a restraining order or worse towards me or my girls - she gave him a wink.

He struggled with himself not to touch her - I would never do something like that, you're still my little girl - she walked towards him she move her hips erotically and smiling for his statement - I'm not a girl anymore, Erwin Smith ... - - I know - he said feeling that his pants were shrinking.

The moon shone in the dark sky and full of stars, everything was silent, you could almost hear the sound of their breathing and their hearts beating hard.

She sighed - Don't send the boys too far, they will not know what to do without us ... Do they already know? - she said sadly, he noticed it but didn't want to delve into the subject - They will return in a week and they will not like the news - a short answer to get out of the situation - They will be fine, they will always count on us ... - - What will you do to take care of these girls? - He changed the subject.

Zoe tensed at this question - The only thing I know how to do - - Hange ... With whom? - She looked straight at the floor and he understood, he knew her too well - You know it's too dangerous, the mafia is not ... - - I know very well, careless I'll be fine and the girls too - she regained her smile.

\- You were very generous to give us this house, maybe I should ... - she said placing one by one her fingers on the man’s chest - ... return the favor - Erwin knows that the young Hange is still a virgin and he has dreamed of getting that wet and narrow prize since she was old enough to become a woman.

She looked into his blue eyes and ran her tongue over her own lips, he couldn't resist and placed his hand on her slim and sexy waist - Why so shy, Erwin? - She said in her seductive voice, knowing that it wasn't the first time they played the seduction game …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if you like sexual scenes too explicit, I think I'll keep it for a while, I'll try to be as objective as I can, since there are some ships that I included that are not to my liking, but I think they are necessary.  
> In the next chapter I will include MikexNana and IanxRico


	3. A NORMAL LIFE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the girls try to have a normal life, they even face the typical challenges of adolescence and childhood, but peace will not last long in the lives of the eight beautiful girls, destiny has prepared something great for each one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe the personalities of each one are a little different from what we are used to seeing, but several things must happen so that we have our beloved characters with us...  
> Enjoy it :)

**August 2007**

  
That morning Rico woke up feeling observed, rubbed her eyes and got up disoriented, yawned once and stretched each of her joints, suddenly noticed a pair of curious eyes watching her.

  
\- What's wrong baby? - she asked with a smile, Rico is only 13 years old; However, she is very motherly, more than Nanaba and much more than Hange.

  
Pieck smiled and ran to meet Rico in bed - I was waiting for you to wake up - the girl said sitting on the lap of the older girl.

  
\- Oh yeah? And tell me, where your sisters are? - Rico hugged little Pieck and put her back on the bed to change her clothes.  
\- Nana said we could watch TV and left it on for us - the girl said and started coughing - That damn flu doesn’t want to give up - Rico looked at the girl with concern.

  
\- Uncle Moblit said he would come to see me today - Pieck blushed - You like that, don’t you? - The girl with silver hair watched the eyes in love with Pieck.

  
The girl began to laugh nervously - Wait, you said Nanaba "She left the TV on" Did she come out? - - Yes, she left a while ago - the girl knew where or with whom her blonde friend should be, but decided to wait to confirm her suspicions.

  
Rico went down with little Pieck to the living room and found Annie and Mikasa in front of the TV and Sasha in the kitchen devouring all the food that Nanaba had left her.  
\- Where's Ymir? - Rico asked making an inventory of every little one she saw – She’s sleeping - Sasha answered from the dining room.

  
It was 7 o'clock in the morning and the girls were already awake and clean – Dam!! Girls you are special - Rico said walking towards the refrigerator - Wait a minute Where is Hange? - - She must keep sleeping - Sasha replied again.

  
It’s strange that Hange is not in the yard doing her meditation exercises, Rico climbed quickly to find her leader and she found the surprise that she didn’t even seem to have slept there.  
Her room was clean, her sheets were perfectly folded under the pillows - This must be a joke - thought Rico to see the neat room of her leader.

  
\- Nana and Hange are not here... What can I do alone with five kids? - thought the poor girl and returned to the room to find an even bigger surprise.  
Each of the girls had chosen a task and they worked together cleaning what they could get from the house, the girls used to do that daily, but she never believed that they would be able to perform their tasks without someone ordering them.

  
Annie washed the dishes, Mikasa was vacuuming the dust of the furniture, Pieck ordered the shelves below (because she couldn’t reach the top) and Sasha gathered the garbage and then throw it away.

  
The girls have lived three months with the three teenagers and during that time they have learned a daily routine, imposed by Hange, all but Ymir, little Ymir gave Rico and Nanaba many problems, but seemed to behave well against the leader Zoe.

  
Maybe because she had managed to understand the devotion that Nana and Rico had towards her or maybe because she saw in the front row as the leader Hange broke the arm of a newspaper delivery man who tried to overtake little Ymir by believing that she was a lost girl, during the second week after settling in their new house.

  
Be that as it may, Ymir secretly admired the leader Zoe; On the other hand, although they didn’t belong to the Legion anymore, Nanaba and Rico continued to call her Leader with much respect and love.

  
The little girls, on the other hand, used to call her elder sister, despite being severe with them, the girls saw in her a role model, especially Mikasa and the quiet Annie.

  
Ymir and Sasha were more closer to Nanaba used to go to the garden to see the blonde practice throwing knives to a tree; Pieck, on the other hand, didn’t take her eyes off the screen following each code sequence the silver-haired girl programmed.

  
Each girl was special in her own way, Sasha ate like three adults without being overweight, Mikasa was physically strong, very strong.  
Annie was very quiet, but in a few weeks, she had managed to replicate some of Hange's hand-to-hand fighting movements.  
Pieck was very smart, technology was her forte and Ymir, despite being very stubborn, she had the strongest and most protective spirit of the five.

  
…

  
At midday Nanaba appeared, trying to hide her happiness, Rico wanted to do her interrogation routine but Moblit arrived timely to divert from Nana, Rico's nimble mind and attract her to little Pieck.

  
Moblit was the best doctor they had known, he worked for very important people, this is how he managed to get the girls to enter the country, he determined that in the previous conditions Pieck would not have survived another week, so getting her to heal had not been easy task.  
But now the girl had begun to eat and smile, Rico had taken care of that. Life had been difficult, because although the girls were strong they often woke up crying because of the terrible nightmares that haunted them.

  
That's why even though the house was very big, Hange had given the girls a double room, Mikasa and Sasha slept in the same room, Ymir and Annie in another and Pieck had to stay alone so as not to infect her sisters.

  
Moblit injected Pieck with the antibodies that would help her finally overcome the virus that afflicted her, stroking with the delicacy of a father, the skin of the black-haired girl - I thought Hange would be here - said Moblit with disappointment - She will come by the night - Nana lied.

  
\- What the hell happened to Hange? - Nanaba whispered in Rico's ear - I don’t know, she was supposed to come back yesterday but this morning was not there - Rico remembered what happened.

  
\- I think she didn’t even sleep here - Rico shot a look of complicity at her friend - You also noticed - - She has to come back now and force her to tell everything - Nana and Rico planned an ambush for Hange.

  
...

  
The boss of the Marley mafia contacted Hange when she was exiled from the Legion, he knew the potential of those agents and as soon as he learned that the three most lethal girls had abandoned their life of order, he didn’t hesitate to hire them.

  
But because of the risk they were running in that kind of tasks, Hange accepted the job on the condition that they (Marley mafia) never look for her mates or her little girls and so the agreement was signed and after that the enemies of that mafia began to disappear.

  
Zoe returned from her last mission tired and dazed, she had to kill a scientist and his family, his wife and daughter, the guilt was great and although she was barely able to suppress it, she didn’t stop wondering if she had done the right thing.

  
Two blocks before arriving at the mansion, where she lived with the girls, a car stopped in front of her, she prepared her gun, but her expression softened when she heard the driver's voice - You look exhausted, come I'll invite you to dine - Erwin opened the door from inside.

  
Hange smiled and got in the car - I don’t want to intrude, but you don’t look very good - - It's just that I've traveled a lot - - Are you sure? I don’t know why you didn’t accept my help with ... - he tried to raise the idea again.  
\- Erwin you helped us too much you know I couldn’t accept a job in the government with those asshole and obese sons of bitches - Erwin smiled was used to the rudeness of his two best pupils.

  
\- Yes, but you wouldn’t risk your life and that of those girls, you know that Nile and Marie were willing to help you - - To end up like the idiot Marie, bored and pregnant with a bureaucrat ... - Hange said but stopped when she saw the expression of Erwin.

  
Marie was one of Hange's predecessors and young Erwin was always in love with her, but she left the legion to become Nile's wife an ongoing government politician.

  
\- You didn’t know ... - Hange felt her heart breaking when seeing those beautiful blue eyes full of sadness because of another woman - Will she be a mother? - He said confused, but recovered in an instant, pretending to be better - Well I hope that keeps Nile from drinking - he said with a smile.

  
Zoe noticed but said no more. Between conversations they came to Erwin's apartment – Erwin, I thought that ... - Hange began to get nervous.  
\- Do you remember how you kicked me out of your house that night? (The previous chapter) You said it was girls' night, well you can't throw me out of my own house - said getting out of the car.

  
She knew that things could end very well or very badly and with sincerity she expected a bit of both, she bit her lower lip and got in the car to enter the building with the man who was twice her age.

  
…

  
Moblit finished playing the guitar for girls who watched him closely, Nana and Rico calculate that Moblit was the first love of at least three of those girls, he was extremely sweet and they loved him, he was the only man allowed to enter to the house.

  
\- It's eight o'clock and Hange doesn’t appear. Do you think something happened to her? - Rico played with her fingers - Hange? Is seriously? - Nana said sarcastically.  
Just at that moment Hange appeared by the door, the girls ran to embrace her including Ymir and Annie who were the least affectionate.

  
The leader embraced each girl and gave them the gift she brought for each, a custom she had since returning from her first mission, quickly greeted Moblit and then went up to her room without seeing her friends in the eye.

  
\- Nana did you notice? - - Yes, I think she has been crying, she has a lot to explain - - Nana that reminds me that you still have not told me where you went this morning - the blonde began to laugh nervously.

  
Nana prepared dinner while Rico cleaned the house and Moblit played with the girls (again); They dined together and when the young doctor left, they all retired to their rooms.

  
…

  
Hange was on the floor of her bathtub continued crying under the water, for more soap rubbed was still feeling the feeling of dirt and regret.  
She never remembered having such a strong pain in her chest, she could not believe that the man she had been in love with half her life would have been able to do something like that.

  
A small pink mark on her left breast would be there for a few days reminding her of her mistake.

  
The memories flooded her and it is that she would never forget that date for two very important reasons, (I will explain later) be it as she now didn’t know what to feel.  
She felt ashamed of herself and was also confused about what she felt towards another person, a person who without noticing was always there for her since they met.

  
After a few hours Zoe finally got out of the shower and sat in the middle of her bed, tears threatening to come out again when someone knocked on her door - Leader are you there? We know you're awake - Rico's voice came to her.

  
After thinking about it for a few moments she decided to open the door and there they were, Nana held a gigantic bowl of Neapolitan ice cream and Rico had several records in her hands - I brought Phil Collins discography or maybe you prefer Allan Parsons ... - Said the platinum girl, Hange smiled with tears in her eyes and hugged them.

  
…

  
Rico ate compulsively while Hange narrated with sadness what had happened - ... We ordered pizza and we saw Predator, everything was fine, I started to feel cold and he hugged me - Nana was about to say - "Oh, that's very romantic" - but stopped when she remembered that her leader was telling the story with disappointment.

  
\- I can't say that he forced me, maybe I wanted that more than him, you know that I've been in love or I thought I was always in love ... - Hange sighed seeing her companion recumbent on her bed - He ... he kissed me and I accepted it, I'm sure it was me who started it all, but I couldn’t stop myself I wanted it to happen - the girls acted as if it were a horror story.

  
\- I took off his shirt and when I saw those muscles I knew there was no going back, everything happened very fast in a second, we were in his bed without clothes and ... - the girl sighed again - Was it painful? - Rico asked and Hange started to laugh  
\- Hey you asked the same thing to me - Nanaba said laughing with a pat on the shoulder of the girl with the glasses and silver hair, helping to release the tension of the moment.

  
Rico blushed - Hey, I haven’t done it and I just want to make sure ... - Hange pounced on her and hugged her - You're a girl and you're not allowed to have sex until you turn 30 Did you understand, miss? - She joked in a motherly tone and the three laughed.

  
\- Then what happened? - Nana dared to ask and Hange's tears started to come out - I felt so good, come on girls, give me some credit, I was doing it with Erwin Smith! With Erwin fucking Smith! - The girls nodded and Zoe continued.

  
\- It was three in the morning and I didn’t want it to end ever - she said with sadness and shame - That's a long time - Rico was impressed.

  
\- Was him big? - Nana asked and Rico's jaw dropped to the floor - Have you seen his height? - Hange said ignoring the impression of Rico and showed with her hands the size of his former boss, the girls were surprised and laughed again.

  
\- It was fantastic, I felt very good, it was painful at the beginning, but when my body got used to it, it was great ... but he ... - the feeling of misery invaded her again.

  
Hange remembered how the man she loved was above her, tenderly caressing her body for the first time, biting fragments of her skin.  
And just when he reached the climax: - ... Then he called me "Marie" loud enough for the whole country to hear, I'm surprised they have not heard him - she said between tears.  
Hange learned that the man she loved, loved someone else and that having her in his bed, his mind only thought of Marie.

  
The brown-haired girl felt miserable as ever, Erwin tried to apologize embarrassed, but it was useless the damage was done.

  
\- That bastard ... - - Piece of shit - cursed her friends, Nana even had tears in her beautiful eyes, Hange's emotional situation was already precarious because of her past actions and that ended up ruining everything.  
\- But Hange that was at 3 o'clock in the morning. Where have you been? - Rico took the hand of her leader, the girl is smart and the details never escape.

  
\- I left his apartment as fast as I could, I didn’t know where to go, I just knew that I should get away from him and I couldn’t let you or the girls see me in that state - she said but this time she smiled and the tears stopped.

  
\- I called the only person in whom I trust after you - Nana and Rico smiled and they glanced at each other in complicity - I know that Levi suffers from insomnia after a mission so I knew he would be awake ... - Hange confirmed the suspicions of her friends.

  
\- I called him and he picked me up far enough from Smith's apartment ... - The ice cream began to melt, but none of the three tasted a bite, the two girls with light hair were focused on the story that the brunette was telling.

  
\- And what happened? What did you do at Levi's house? – Rico asked anxiously - What? Girls, what happens ... It's Levi, you know him, nothing happened - Nana immediately noticed the lie but waited for the story to end.  
\- I was exhausted so I slept all day at home ... - and the brunette was not lying, she leaned back on the sofa in Levi's house at 6 o'clock in the morning and woke up at 4 o'clock in the afternoon.

  
…

  
(The previous day)

  
The first thing she saw on waking was a pair of gray eyes - What's wrong? What time is it? - The girl rubbed her chocolate eyes and observed her ex-partner working in front of her - Why are you dressed like that? And why am I in your bed? - She asked confused to see her childhood friend sweating in a sleeveless shirt and sports pants.

  
Levi took off his headphones - Idiot is 4 o'clock in the afternoon, you've slept all the fucking day. Did you want to stay on the couch all that time? - Levi had just returned from running (his favorite exercise)  
\- You should have told me that you would come to hibernate ... I would have prepared the guest room for you - he said, telling her to follow him while wiping the sweat from his arms with a towel.

  
Hange walked barefoot through the extremely clean, home Ackerman - Are you hungry? - he asked, took a plate out of the oven and handed it to the girl.

  
\- Then, it’s true that now you are a mother ... - served in a large glass the orange juice that the brunette loved so much - Mother? I would say that I’m an older sister ... - she replied proudly.

  
\- You're stupid, leave your job to take care of those five pieces of shit - Hange left the bread on the plate and looked at his friend angrily.

  
\- Don’t you dare call them that again - she threatened and continued to eat - Those girls are like you and me, but more smart and strong - - Well, your younger sisters are making you shit ... Look at your face - he sat in front to the brunette girl.

  
Hange shrugged - Girls are worth it, I will not let them end up like me, that will never happen ... - she said remembering the cruel murder she had just committed (the scientist and his family) - That wouldn’t be so bad - the boy whispered.

  
\- Now you're going to tell me what happened last night ... - he said almost like an order, Zoe continued eating in silence and to Levi's surprise, tears began to run down the girl's cheeks.

  
After eight years of age, he never saw Hange Zoe cry again but that afternoon, she was there crying over her food - Did someone hurt you? No ... that's almost impossible ... Wait a second, when you came you asked me for clothes and you took a shower, I noticed the blood, but I assumed that ... - he was talking, staring at her.

  
Levi quickly came to the correct conclusion - Who ...? - was all he asked - I ... I shouldn’t have come here - the girl answered and stood up, but he stopped her, grabbed her arm and forced her to look at him.  
\- Was it by force? You know I will kill whoever has hurt you ... Come on, stupid, talk! - He shook her hard, his heart pounding with fear and anger inside his chest.

  
She started crying and hugged him tightly - I'm stupid ... I knew he didn’t love me and even so, I did what I could to make that happen - the disappointment was present in the boy's face.

  
\- It was Erwin, isn’t him? You're an idiot - - I know, I'm to blame for being like this - Levi took her by the hands and then took her to the sofa - I don’t understand why you feel miserable, at least you lost yours with someone you wanted ... - Levi he sighed and leaned his back on the sofa.

  
\- We knew that in this work we had to sacrifice a lot, but that was ridiculous - Levi shuddered with the memory and Hange began to laugh - At least they didn’t call you "Marie" while they did it to you - she said with shame.

  
He turned and began to wipe the tears from the girl's cheeks - Marie? ... Hange What happened? I know you and I know that's not all - he asked trying to see her in the eyes but she settled on his chest to avoid it.

  
\- I hate that you know me like that ... I cannot hide anything from you - she smiled against his chest and he remained serious waiting for her answer - I don’t want ... I don’t want to ever feel this way again ... Levi, you are free to do what you want with what I’ll tell you now - she took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes, she was going to confess her crimes.

  
She knew that by his strength he was able to kill her, but he would never hurt her, he never did, he loved her and she loved him, they had grown up together like a couple of best friends who usually spend their free time together, so she considered that he was the best suited to judge her.

  
\- I'm working for a group of very dangerous people ... - - Hey no, I don’t want to hear it, just shut up - he tried to stop her but she ignored him - I know, I'm a shit ... two days ago I murdered a man, and his ... - She couldn’t finish speaking because he put his lips against hers.

  
Hange recoiled in surprise - Levi What the fuck do you think you are doing? - - I don’t want to know ... If you don’t shut the fuck up, I'll do it - he spoke against his lips.  
\- But I must tell you, what I did deserves punishment ... - she tried to speak again but he kissed her again.

  
She thought that the kiss would be like the previous one short and dry kiss, only with the aim of making her shut up, but it was not like that, Levi's lips caressed hers with tenderness and a certain desperation, she couldn’t refuse such loving contact.

  
He placed himself on top of her without breaking the contact of their lips, it seemed strange to Hange because until that moment she had only seen Levi as her best friend, the person with whom she trained everything that Erwin Smith had taught them.

  
Both were recruited by the young Erwin Smith, Zoe at the age of 6 years and Levi at 9 (one year after Hange) he had trouble socializing because of his violent and withdrawn personality, but he seemed to get along very well with the girl brown.

  
They always complemented each other, but never felt more than affection from friends and colleagues, or at least they believed that, because while they were kissing, it seemed that tension was always there.

  
…

  
Present time.

  
Hange had a hard time admitting it, but she knew she couldn’t hide it for long.  
\- I don’t know what happened, he just kissed me and I ... - - What? - Nana pounced on Hange trying to get answers.

  
\- Did you accept it? - Rico seemed equally anxious - Well ... - Hange's cheeks turned completely red - Yes, I don’t know why, but I kissed him too ... More than twice - she finished.

  
Nana and Rico looked at each other and as if they had agreed to it previously, they began to shout with excitement - Shit yes, I knew it, I knew that this day would come ...!! - Nanaba said.

  
\- What? But Erwin ... - - Fuck Smith, Hange. What did you feel about that kiss? - Nana hugged Hange with all her strength.  
\- I don’t know, I just know I don’t feel a piece of garbage anymore - Hange smiled - Wait and what happened later - Rico asked again.  
\- Why are you here and not with him? - - Nana you always ask the most difficult questions to answer - Zoe forgot Erwin completely and concentrated on Levi.

  
\- Well after that he got up and forced me to wash the dishes I used and that was all ... - - What? No, you’re lying, there must be more - Rico came up.

  
\- No, we just remember the past and we talked about my future, I told him that he should meet the girls and it got late so I went home - - Just like that - - Yes ... - - She's lying!! - Nana yelled.

  
Hange covered herself with her sheets and the girls began to scream - I knew it, I knew it!! There is more! - - He only brought me home and before going down he told me that I was an idiot for having lost my head with Erwin and that I was even more stupid risking your lives with my stupid job and he kissed me again ... - she tried to strain that last sentence but it didn’t work.

  
\- ... And he told me that I can count on him and that I should visit him more often ... - she continued but the girls stopped her - Did he kiss you again? - - What!!? Aaaaaaah - the girls started screaming and jumping on Hange's bed like little girls.

  
While Zoe was still hiding under the covers - I knew it, I knew it - - Hange and Levi sitting in a tree ...!! - The two girls continued celebrating when the door opened.

  
The girls leaned out, they had heard the screams of their older sisters and their five curious minds didn’t resist the temptation.  
Rico threw hermself and hid the ice cream because Moblit had forbidden many things in Pieck's diet.

  
Hange invited the girls to her bed and they all came in – What’s happening? - Ymir asked - We are talking about guys ... - Nanaba said - Guys? - The girls grimaced in disgust.  
\- Maybe we should talk about Moblit Berner - Rico insinuated and four out of five girls started to laugh blushing, the older ones started to laugh.

  
Except Annie, she kept herself sitting next to Hange - Maybe little Annie doesn’t like Uncle Moblit - Zoe said and Annie shook her head.  
\- Relax, there are many more boys - said Nana - Like the one that Nana went to visit this morning - Rico again insinuated - Did you leave Rico alone with the girls? I hope Mike has not been in this house - Hange scolded the blonde girl with her eyes.

  
Nana froze - Who did you go to see Nana? - - Sasha that is a very good question - Hange supported - What do you think if we make a girls party? - Nanaba got up and introduced a CD to Zoe's audio player.

  
Pat Benatar's song began to sound

– " _We are strong_  
_No one can tell us we're wrong_  
_Searching our hearts for so long_  
_Both of us knowing_  
_Love is a battlefield_ " -

Nana began to sing, taking Mikasa by the hand to dance.

  
The other girls joined together with Rico and made a circle in the middle of the room

– " _We are young_  
_Heartache to heartache we stand_  
_No promise, No demands_  
_Love is a battlefield_ " -

The song played in the background.  
\- Come on, Hange! Come on Annie! - Rico invited them - Is the Alfa's kiss so good that it takes away your energy? - Nana said between laughs.

  
\- Who is the Alpha? - Annie asked - Is Nanaba and Rico’s imaginary friend - replied the brunette - And why did their imaginary friend kiss you? - the girl was confused.  
\- Because Nana and Rico are bad with him, you must treat people well so that they treat you well, don’t forget it - Zoe got up and took Annie in her arms and started dancing with the others.

  
That was the first time they saw the little leon heart, laugh out loud with his sisters, no doubt that night was one of the most special for each of the eight beautiful girls.

  
…

  
The music is heard weak outside and also the laughter of the beautiful girls who enjoyed a normal life after living an individual hell and before going through a new one.

  
Erwin was outside, but hearing the joy enjoyed by the girls he decided not to intervene, he loved Hange very much, with only 12 years he recruited her in Germany just as she had adopted these girls.

  
With the help of Shadis (the former leader of the legion) the first subdivision for women had been created "The Deltas" Marie and Frieda had been the first to be recruited, then he found that sad face in Germany and didn’t hesitate to include her.  
By the time Marie and Frieda retired, Hange, Nanaba and Rico were able to complete the missions on their own and that made him feel proud.

  
As for the Alphas, Levi had been recruited by Erwin, at the age of 9, after he was able to rob Erwin in a small town in France.  
He quickly included him with Mike and the newest member, Ian, the three of them were as capable as those three girls, guys had the advantage of Levi's superhuman strength and girls, had Hange's agility and Rico's intellect.

  
Erwin loved those two young Zoe and Levi, and he couldn’t forgive himself for the crime he had committed against his beloved Hange, but he felt that his presence would make things worse.

  
He believed that he would never see her again, after all she didn’t work for him anymore, he never imagined that she would become, years later, the main objective that he had to reach and eliminate.

  
…

  
The girls began attending school, Rico was dedicated to developing codes for a company that created video games, Nana was hired as a fencing teacher and Hange continued working for the Marley mafia.  
Things could not be better, the salaries of the three girls allowed them to live comfortably, the little girls were growing apart from the violence of the world around them.

  
Although they were not sisters, they behaved as such, the union that had been inculcated into them was now their daily life, defending little Pieck from a small bully named Porco.

  
Besides Ymir had been included in the daily routine of cleanliness and duties that the leader Zoe had imposed on them, Annie was much more sociable and Sasha was learning to share.

  
…

  
October 2007

  
Halloween was coming and the girls were excited, they had never been in the perfect celebration, all the adults giving candy to the children, that must be paradise.  
In addition, the favorite activity of these eight girls were movie nights and not any movie, they liked horror movies.

  
While the other girls disguised themselves as princesses or heroines, the five girls had chosen their favorite terror character - And tell me girls. Have you already decided what you want to disguise? - Rico asked.

  
The girls nodded and took out the DVDs that each one had chosen, the first was Sasha - I want to be “IT”, I'm not going to eat only the sweets, also the other children - she said laughing.

  
Hange and Nana were surprised, it seems that they weren’t doing a good job controlling the mental health of those little girls.  
The next one was Ymir - Fredy, I'll be Fredy - - Why Fredy? Wouldn’t you rather be Pocahontas? - Nana asked with fear of the answer.

  
\- That trash is for spoiled girls, I would like to be able to kill even in the dreams of others - - Me too - said Hange and scored the character of Ymir.

  
Mikasa arrived and Rico's face paled - I want to be Regan and I want my disguise to have vomit and blood - - Okay I'll see what I can do - Zoe laughed again.

  
Pieck pulled out her favorite movie - I want to be Hannibal, I think a full mask would suffocate me so Hannibal's mask will be fine - - I like it, we could put blood on your asylum suit – Hange said, Pieck smiled and stepped aside for the following.

  
\- I want to be Jason - Annie said and that was all - Of course yes - Nana replied and Hange wrote down with a smile all the requests of her girls.

  
\- That night we will have to separate, to cover more ground, each of us will go with one of you – Hange said - I will go with Nana - Ymir shouted - Me too - Sasha seconded.  
\- I'll go with Rico - Pieck and Rico were inseparable - I'll go with your older sister - Mikasa said pointing to Zoe - I'll also go with Hange - Annie scored for Hange's team.

  
And so, the costumes and groups were ready and on Halloween night the eight girls left their mansion ready to destroy all the candy in the neighborhood.

  
What Hange didn’t know was that they would have visitors and when they were about to leave someone knocked on the door, Nana ran happily to receive her guest.  
\- Rico, come on! - Nana shouted - We will need help so I called the guys to help us - Rico got very nervous and went out with Pieck.

  
\- We'll see you here at midnight - Hange ordered and left with her two mini horror characters - I knew you would come - she said when she saw two tall guys at the door, Nana hugged a very tall werewolf and Rico was shaking in front of thin zombie boy.

  
\- Hello Hange - both boys said - We couldn’t lose the tradition - said Mike, who despite being much older than them, continued to enjoy doing stupid things to deal with the stress of his work.

  
\- Okay, but I want you to take care of them and don’t arrive late ... - they all nodded and left.  
The costumes were complete so the boys couldn’t see the faces of the girls and the kids were more interested in collecting candy than in meeting the friends of their older sisters.

  
Hange, Mikasa and Annie, had fun as never, scared the other children, until a car stopped in front of them - Girls go to ask for candy to that house - Hange indicated after their makeup of Hellraiser, the girls nodded and left.

  
A serious-looking guy got out of the car - I thought you wouldn’t come - Levi sighed and approached her - This is stupid - - No, it's fun - - Let's reach the girls - - Are you kidding? - - No, actually, I brought you something - she said and pulled a mask of Billy from her candy bag.

  
Levi looked at her with disbelief - Put it on or you can’t join us - she said and came up to be face to face - And I know you want to come with us - she said brushing her lips against his.

  
He smiled sideways and took the mask from the girl hands, he knew that night would be long, but maybe it would be a nice memory more, of the stupid things that Hange Zoe has forced him to do.

  
He found it curious how the three teenagers preferred to accompany their younger sisters and scare small children instead of going to a party to get drunk until they lost consciousness.

  
…

  
Rico walked slowly, wishing the night would never end, Ian had taken her by the hand and maybe dared to kiss her, she was tired of her friends living all the adventures, she also wanted her own adventure.

  
Pieck slipped through the bushes and houses, asking for candy and scaring the girls who were wearing ridiculous fancy dresses, until a kid demon dress crossed her path.

  
Little Pieck fell to the floor and her candy were everywhere - Get out of my way silly girl – boy said, she was about to cry when a young guy dressed as a soldier appeared and took the devil by the shirt - Porco apologize and help her to collect your candy - ordered the young soldier Marcel Galliard.

  
Porco looked at him with hatred, but obeyed - I'm sorry Pieck, you must be careful where you walk - he said almost humiliated as he picked up the candy and put it in Pieck's bag, he immediately recognized his schoolmate.

  
\- Hey lemon candy ... They're my favorites - - Mine too - said Pieck - In that pink house they are giving lots of it - Porco's face lit up as if he had been shown the way to a treasure - Let's ask for more - he said and took Pieck by the arm and together they returned to the pink house, under the strict look of Rico.

  
…

  
Mike and Nana hadn’t stopped hugging and kissing - I know it's early, but I want you to one day marry me Nanaba - the boy said against Nanaba's lips, the girl's heart was throbbing with uncertainty, she knew that would take her away of her leader and her sisters, but she loved Mike and wanted to stay with him forever.

  
Sasha and Ymir watched with grimaces of disgust – Dammit, we should have gone with Hange - Ymir said in a bad mood, Sasha climbed the walls of some houses to assault other children and take away the candy with her Parkour skills.

  
\- We can’t separate from Nana or Hange will punish us and take away the candy - Sasha said chewing her milk caramels – You idiot don’t eat them all or you’ll die - Ymir threatened her.

  
Sasha started coughing - Dying? - - Yes, I heard leader Hange say that if children eat too many sweets they die – she lied and enjoyed the expression of terror on Sasha's face - That's true? - Little Sasha started to stick her finger up her throat through the mask trying to vomit the consumed sugar.

  
Ymir began to laugh – What’s happening? - Nana approached - Ymir said I would die to eat so many sweets - Nanaba scolded Ymir with het eyes - Eating too much sugar is harmful but will not kill you right away ... You know what, give me your sweets I'll keep for later - she said seeing what empty that Sasha's bag was.

  
The girls ran to find their next victim to assault or scare - I think those girls will be the next most wanted criminals in the country - Mike scoffed - Shut your mouth - Nanaba started to laugh.

  
While a small child fled without sweets, scared by Pennywise and Freddy Kruger - Whoever picks the most sweets wins and while "IT" doesn’t eat all the sweets I think we can win - celebrated the blonde.

  
…

  
Midnight had arrived and Nanaba was the first to arrive at the mansion - Surprising - said Nana - It is strange that Hange is not here disgusted by the minutes of delay - Nana began to worry, but said no more.  
A few minutes later Rico appeared with Ian, Pieck and Porco, little Galliard had understood Pieck so well that he refused to return with his brother to their aunt and uncle's house.

  
The children came together and, without taking off their masks, began to make an inventory of all the sweets they had collected or stolen.  
Mike and Ian retired a few minutes later, since they were not allowed to enter the girls' house and they weren’t willing to break that rule.

  
Ian took Porco with him because he knew Marcel, the boy's older brother, they took him to his house and then they retired to their homes.

  
Mikasa and Annie came through the back door, causing a mini heart attack to their sisters who were relaxing in the dining room devouring their sweets wildly.  
\- Mikasa, Annie. Where is Hange? - Rico asked extremely worried.

  
She's with Billy - Annie said without much interest, Nana and Rico ran to the window, but couldn’t see anything - Can you see her? - - No - - Shit, I want to see them - both girls were fighting for a preferential place in the window.

  
Hange was in the street next to the house - I thank you for accompanying me - - You know that you always convince me to do stupid things - he said with his neutral humor.  
\- I know - she approached feeling her heart beat hard, he smiled and she gave him a tender kiss on the cheek.

  
He leaned on his car and Hange put her body against him - I really thought you wouldn’t come, I know you hate kids and parties and everything fun - she said  
\- I'm glad you have it clear - - Even so, here you are - - If I also wonder why - he put his hands on the girls’ waist and she hugged him tightly.

  
…

  
The minutes passed and she knew she had to return home, even though her body asked her to stay there, inside the car, Levi had started to remove her clothes, drawing a path of kisses on the girl's naked skin, she sighed trying to have the strength to stop him, but her body wanted him very much.

  
Levi, on the other hand, seemed as if he was about to take the person he had loved all his life, he was drunk enjoying that tanned skin, he didn’t want to waste any more time and he removed the bra from the girl, Zoe moaned when her breasts were received by the hands and mouth of the boy Ackerman.

  
She calculates that she was at least half an hour there with Levi, until he started to remove the clasp from Hange's pants and she had to stop him - I'm sure it's the right thing and I want it too much, but I'm still the leader of these girls and I must be responsible - he said very seriously.

  
Levi smiled and got up, it was hard to get away from that half-naked body, but he respected the girl's decision and after getting dressed, they got out of the car - I'll see you soon - she smiled and kissed, for the last time that night, the young man's lips.

  
The interrogation routine came again when the little girls were asleep, it was hard because of the amount of sugar they had consumed, but when they finally succeeded, the three teenagers shared their experiences of the night.

  
Ian took advantage of Porco distracted Pieck and finally confessed his feelings towards the girl with silver hair and the coveted kiss arrived, Mike made a vague but real marriage proposal to the blonde girl and Hange was about to have sex in the back seat of Levi Ackerman's car.

  
The girls celebrated with alcohol the end of a great night and the beginning of a new and happy life (although it was not like that) and they gave their hearts' wishes for a better future for them and those girls.

  
…

  
By the time the new year arrived the eight girls prepared a feast and as always, the only guest boy was Moblit Berner who animated the evening with his melodious voice and the immense avalanche of gifts for the girls.  
Hange, Rico, Nanaba and Moblit drank all the alcohol they could and the girls devoured the dinner and all the sweet and salty desserts that were prepared for that special night.

  
After midnight, the girls had gone to sleep, Moblit was unconscious in the room they had prepared for him, Rico talked on the phone with Ian for a few hours before falling asleep, Nanaba took off to see Mike and Hange stayed on the porch of her house drinking what was left of her whiskey.

  
\- Happy new year - she said when she saw the man who was approaching her - You should have come before, you would have tasted the pumpkin pie, it was very rich - She smiled - the girls were waiting for you, they wanted to meet the Alpha - she said and continued drinking – Don’t fuck me, you know that for me, every day are the same - Levi answered by sitting next to her on the porch.

  
\- I know, Moblit is here and he kept them busy - - So the fag is a good babysitter? - - He is much more useful than you - brunette said laughing.  
\- That's what you called me? - he said disgusted - No, I guess I didn’t want to be alone - she replied and rested her head on the boy's shoulder.

  
\- Why are you drinking that shit? - - Some of us can get drunk - she remembered that there was no amount of alcohol in this world, capable of intoxicating Levi Ackerman.  
\- Maybe that's why you're always upset - he did not answer - You know I want to go to Time Square, maybe next year you want to go with me - she sighed.

  
\- It's a joke? I don’t even know if I'll be alive by then and even if I was I wouldn’t go there - the black-haired boy responded with annoyance.  
She started to laugh - I knew you would be the best company - she said, settling into the boy's arms - Levi Do you want to go out with me? - - Oh? - He seemed uncomfortable, but he didn’t refuse to hug her.

  
\- You know in February couples go out and ... - - Couples? - - I know we're not ... I just want to know if you want to book your February 14th for me - she said completely flushed.

  
He smiled and continued - Who would say that the energetic and crazy brat believes in the day of lovers? - he scoffed - Fuck you - she walked away from him, got up and tried to enter the house - ... I thank you for ... - she said but Levi reached her and forced her to kiss him.

  
\- I will not go with you to Time Square, but I want to go back to France and I would like you to go with me, I will go to Germany with you if you want it - he said and kissed her again.

  
She accepted it with pleasure - I didn’t come here for anything - he said tasting the alcohol from the girl's lips - I knew you wouldn’t refuse to be with me - she smiled and put her arms around his shoulders and continued the kiss that had so much expected.

  
Trying not to make noise, they went up to Hange's room, breaking the rule that she had imposed on not allowing any boy.  
But that boy was special to her and this time she was not willing to hold back, so they both celebrated the New Year by making their bodies, one for the first time.

  
He was very careful, because he didn’t want to hurt his girl with the strength he possessed, although restraining himself was quite difficult thanks to the exquisite sensation that the narrowness of Hange caused him.

  
Hange choked a moan in her throat when she finally reached her pleasurable release and a few minutes later it was her partner's turn.  
He stayed on top of her while catching his breath as he stroked the girl's face - Now that you've been mine, you'll belong to me forever. Did you hear me? - He looked at her with cold eyes.

  
Hange nodded, she was too exhausted to protest, besides at that moment she also believed that that was what she wanted for the rest of her life.  
It seemed that life would finally bring something good, for that couple of teenagers who had lived surrounded by misfortunes, what they didn’t know was that happiness wouldn’t last much longer as their relationship, because at that moment someone made a decision that would separate and change even the lives of the five little girls.

  
…

  
Levi got up and dressed without waking the girl with brown hair, smiled watching her naked body again, stroked her hair and kissed her cheek, he couldn’t stop smiling.  
He went to the room and opened the door, but when he was about to leave he noticed that from the sofa a pair of gray eyes watched him completely frightened.

  
Levi looked at the little Asian girl and smiled, put his finger to his lips and told the girl to keep quiet, the girl didn’t say anything then Levi left the house without being seen by anyone else and left.

  
The sound of her cell phone woke the brunette girl from her dream, the first thing she noticed was that she was alone, but she didn’t feel sad, she could still feel young Ackerman's lips all over her body and her scent still lingered on her sheets and her pillow.

  
Hange smiled hugging that pillow, no longer felt empty, her legs ached and the small damp space between them, because we must remember that this man possessed a strange superhuman strength.

  
But it didn’t matter, the night had been special, in those gray eyes, there was no other woman, the young man made love to her because he wanted her and no one else.  
Hange knew that Levi had never had sex with someone he loved, it was always because it was necessary to achieve some goal in the mission.

  
But at dawn on January 1, 2008, he had decided to share with her what many and many wanted and nobody had ever achieved, Levi's love.

  
Then Zoe remembered that her cell phone was the reason she woke up, so she forced herself to get out of her thoughts and reviewed the message that her boss had sent her:

  
_"Target: Erwin Smith - Current Head of the Legion_  
_Mission: Kill_  
_Deadline: January 7 "_

  
Hange Zoe's face turned pale, now she faced the most difficult decision of her life.

  
Facing Erwin was killing or dying, and she was not sure she wanted to do it ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked writing this chapter, it was very easy to imagine each one in each situation, I think I will only dedicate one more chapter to the girlhood of the girls to make way for the real action...
> 
> I love Hange being with Erwin, but I love more than being with Levi and I can imagine her without any of them.
> 
> It's also easy to imagine how tender Pieck must have been when she was a child ... God, I love these girls! to all!!


	4. DISASTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hange struggles to save what she loves most in the world and learns that her decisions were not right. 
> 
> Now she will have to fight with everything she has to survive and take care of her own, sacrificing her own interests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chap is going a bit fast but it is to make way for the main story ... I hope you enjoy it

Hange got out of bed quickly, ignoring the pain between her legs, which at night had caused her much pleasure now was very annoying.

  
Her hands were very cold, she had not felt real fear in a long time, ran down the stairs and closed every door and window she found.

  
\- What is happening? - Mikasa was scared, she had never seen her older sister so scared, her mind traveled to the boy she had seen leaving, she thought maybe it was her fault for not alerting anyone about his presence.

  
Hange ran to the kitchen and checked that everything was safe and then pressed the button that activated the alarm.  
Rico had installed an alarm in the house that would secretly alert everyone present if something was not right.

  
This alarm was also linked to the communicators and the phones of each of the adolescents.  
Rico picked up the girls from their beds and ran with them to the living room of the house, the girls were petrified, all that hustle reminded them of the day their hometown was devastated.

  
Zoe was walking around the house with a long-range weapon in her hands - Hange !! Answer me What is happening? - The silver-haired girl was as scared as the girls.

  
\- Rico, Mikasa, Annie, Ymir, Sasha and Pieck ... Where is Nanaba? - Hange's face paled - She has not come back yet ... - The brunette girl ran upstairs to find Nana's empty room.  
Rico chose a safe corner and gathered the girls there, trying to reassure them even though she was also scared.

  
Hange went back down the stairs and found Pieck and Sasha crying in Rico's lap.  
She felt sorry for them, but she knew that now was not the time to show weakness, these girls had to learn to remain calm in hostile situations.

  
\- Girls, I need you to listen to me, you are forbidden to leave the house, you shouldn’t go near, not even to the windows. Did you understand? - she spoke in a deadly tone.  
\- Where's Uncle Moblit? - - He left early - Mikasa replied remembering the other boy she saw leaving, she was scared, she thought maybe that boy was the person Hange so feared.

  
Zoe knew that the situation was too dangerous, she had to go out and look for Nana, but if she left the girls alone at home she would risk being attacked right there.  
-I want you to go up to the playroom and stay there until I tell you otherwise - the leader ordered and they all obeyed without protest.

  
\- Hange, are you going to tell me what the hell is going on? - Rico closed the door of the safest room in the house (the playroom) Hange looked at her with tears in her eyes and pulled out her cell phone.

  
Rico read the message with a pale face - For God's sake ... - - The problem is that I answered, I told them I wouldn’t do it. Rico do you know what that means? - Tears had begun to come out of the brunette’s eyes.  
\- They know you're the only one capable of killing him ... - - They'll get it one way or another ... - - Oh my God, Nana is outside, she must be with Mike - - Yes, but I can’t go with her, I can’t leave you here alone - Hange felt her heart pounding.

  
Zoe didn’t know what to do, she couldn’t ask the boys for help because Levi warned her about the danger she subjected to her friends by working for the Marley mafia.  
But her heart and mind demanded his presence, no matter how strong and independent she was, the young Ackerman's presence always strengthened her, not to mention that he ravaged dozens of soldiers to ensure they (Hange, Rico and Nana) were safe.

  
When they were sent together for a mission, they were always divided into pairs, Mike with Nanaba, both sword specialists, Ian with Rico, the first weapons expert and the second in technology, Levi and Hange both strong and very smart.

  
Mike always kept watching the blonde girl although she didn’t need to be defended, he took care of her anyway, like Ian with Rico (before the girl was sentenced to work from the barracks) Levi, on the other hand, acted as if he didn’t care what happened to the brunette, but there was no time to take his eyes off her.

  
However now, she knows that they couldn’t do anything, she didn’t want to involve them in such a scandal, because they still belonged to the Legion and were highly respected by the other national defense subdivisions.

  
As the brunette girl feared, her phone rang, her expression of terror disappeared and a completely determined replaced her and as if she could not feel anything she said:

  
\- Rico, I need you to stay in the playroom and protect those girls. I have to take care of something important ... I'm so sorry to get you involved in this ... - Rico knew what that expression meant, so she didn’t dare to contradict her - I'll give you remote assistance, if you need it, take my Mustang’s keys- the platinum girl ran and handed the keys to her leader.

  
Hange looked for the last time at the girls, who watched television and then went to her room, the fear was gone, she couldn’t feel it, nor anger or any other emotion.

  
The message sent to her said she had to meet at the meeting point with the leader of the Marley mafia because they had to discuss the mission, she could imagine that it would be some kind of blackmail.

  
Rico installed her computers while the girls watched Alien vs Predator, Annie's favorite movie, prepared her communicators and when Hange was ready to leave, Rico embraced her with all her might.

  
She didn’t know what the brunette had in mind, nor did she know the surprise she would take and that she would have to give everything to survive.

  
…

  
1:00 pm

  
The meeting place was an empty and dark hangar, two very tall and muscular men watched her with their unwavering expressions, suddenly a middle-aged man maybe 40 years old, with long brown hair, appeared and sat in front of her.

  
\- I am sorry for all this scandal - he said while smoking a cigarette - We know you know the target, but remember that you promised to fulfill each mission without questioning ... And you have done very well until today - he extended a cigarette to her and she accepted it.

  
\- I congratulate you, the truth is that I am impressed - - Enough talk, just tell me what do you want - she stood firm, the man smiled – It’s necessary that Erwin Smith fall, for the sake of this family - said the man.

  
\- We know your potential, so we decided to give you another opportunity and an incentive - Hange felt as if her stomach was becoming heavy before this statement.

  
Two more men showed up and handed her an outdated computer, her heart leaping into her chest at the sight of the naked and battered body of a blonde girl in a dark room.  
\- This is garbage. How can I know what she is? - She said without showing any emotion – Press the central key and talk to her ... - The man smiled with malice.

  
Hange did what he said - Delta 2 ... - was all that the leader said, the girl raised her face purple and began to cry - Leader? Leader, where are you? I'm sorry I was careless, but please help me - she pleaded.

  
Hange smiled - I knew you were ruthless, but I never thought you were stupid enough to do something like that ... Okay, I'll kill Erwin, but in return you're going to give me the jerk who did this - she said while exhaling the smoke from her cigarette.

  
\- You have until midnight to kill him, if you fail, your friend she will die, but before she will suffer much more ... - - I will comply, but if you touch her again, I will go to your house in person and kill you - She threatened him.

  
The man could not help but feel a twinge of terror - ... Now dress her and tell the jerk who touched her, to enjoy his cock because this will be the last day he will have it - the girl said, got up and left.

  
…

  
3:00 pm

  
Rico ran through the house, gathering the most important belongings of each one, the money and all the weapons she could carry.  
She put each belongings in Hange's truck, she sensed that since her leader had taken a long time to report, that meant she was on a mission and then launched the security plan number one.

  
A black van parked in front of the house, the leader of the Marley Mafia made a terrible mistake, he underestimated the potential of the girls (in this case, Rico) and sent only three men to catch them.

  
The men entered in silence, with their weapons in their hands - This is too silent ... - - Are you afraid? They're just a girls group. What could they do? - - There is still one of the biggest, I think she is the computer girl - - Neglect she is one and we three - the tallest said, he seemed to be the boss.

  
The other two followed him until they reached the top floor and began to check the rooms, Rico kept quiet, under her bed and when a man got close enough, she knocked him down, with her leg she interfered with the man's path and he fell with a dry noise.

  
With a quick movement she stuck a knife in the man's eye and when he was going to scream, she turned his neck, with a sound of broken bones, his neck turned to an abnormal angle and remained motionless.

\- Did you hear something? - the second in command asked his leader - Must be that idiot ... Go find him - ordered the leader and his subordinate obeyed.

  
Rico remained with the corpse under her bed, in silence, when the second man approached her she repeated the same play as the previous one, knocked him down, but when she was about to nail the razor in his eye the man threw her back and kicked her in the chest.

  
Rico felt the air leave her lungs, but she knew she couldn’t stop to mourn her pain because the man in front of her had drawn another weapon and was about to shoot.  
She fired her gun and the hook stuck into the ceiling of the room, when the man fired, the harness lifted Rico's body away from the bullets.

  
…

  
The girls heard the shots and they got scared, they knew well how the shot of a firearm sounded.

  
Pieck began to cry, Ymir's beautiful tanned skin was pale, very afraid, but she hugged her sisters, Sasha and Pieck, almost protecting them with her own small, fragile body.  
Mikasa and Annie looked at each other and as if they had planned, both went to the desk where Nana kept her things.

  
The door was locked, but a loud bang opened it all at once, girls screamed in terror of seeing a strange man looking at them in a lusty way.

  
The man stepped inside - How about little ones? Don’t fear I will not hurt you - he lied, he observed the three girls on the couch.  
Mikasa and Annie were behind the door and when the man stood in front of them, both drew the sharp knives with which Nanaba practiced and nailed them to the back of the man's knees.

  
The man fell to his knees, screaming in pain, both knives had caused damage, but that of the little Asian had reached his bone - Damn demons! - When Mikasa heard him scream he walked away quickly.

  
In a fit of rage, man took out his gun and pointed it at Annie - What else is missing one, I can say it was an accident - the man said, the little blonde was paralyzed the man was about to shoot.

  
\- I will teach you to fear little daughters of ... - a sword pierced the man's chest, the blood that spilled from his mouth stained the face of Annie, who remained petrified.  
Rico entered the room, she was not wearing her glasses, her left eye was bleeding as if the glass of her own lenses had embedded itself in the lower contour of her eye.

  
The girls ran to hug the older girl - Girls ... To the truck, now! - Shouted and the girls moved quickly, Mikasa took Annie and dragged her to the garage.  
Rico picked up her computer and communicator and prepared to leave, the M16 was loaded on her shoulder, took the Beretta from Hange's nightstand and went to the garage.

  
The girls were on the floor of the car, until now they had only been taught security measures, because the older girls didn’t consider it necessary to know how to fight, especially the small and violent Mikasa.

  
\- Ymir, come here baby, I need you to be my eyes ... - Rico indicated and the girl nodded bravely - Consider this your first driving lesson - Rico didn’t even have time to wipe the blood from her face, she knew she should flee from there right now.

  
The girl with the silver hair accelerated and hurried out of the garage, outside nobody noticed the disaster that happened inside the house, because the mansion was too hermetic, if everything was closed, there was no way for the sound to go outside.

  
Ymir watched the road with great attention, while the platinum girl marked a number on her phone - Come on, come on, respond ... Moblit, thank God ... I need a favor ... - said the girl as she struggled to see the road.

  
…

  
10:30 pm

  
Erwin came into his apartment, tired and bored - Wow, I thought you wouldn’t come - he was surprised to see Hange sitting in his living room.

  
He moved slowly until he was in front of her, he knew he could not trust anyone totally - Hange, what are you doing here? - - What do you think I do here - she said seductively, she really doesn’t want to hurt him.

  
\- Listen ... I wanted to talk to you about ... - he felt guilty - That doesn’t matter, it was childish on my part to react like this - - No, I shouldn’t have been an idiot with you ... - - Well, now you have the opportunity to redeem yourself - she got up and went to him.

  
She never saw him as an older brother, nor as a father, he was always a kind of mentor to her and to Levi, he was never affectionate or friendly, but he taught them to be what they are now.

  
He watched her, he knew something strange was happening - You know I've been in love with you, always and I'd like to repeat what I did the other night - she put her lips on the blond man's neck.

  
He decided he would continue her game until he got the answers he wanted, he lifted her off the floor and carried her to his bed.  
\- I never thought you would come back - - You didn’t show me everything you know how to do ... - she took off his jacket and shirt.

  
He smiled and began to kiss the girl's neck, slowly moving down to her chest, one by one removing the buttons of her blouse until they were face to face with her breasts.

  
She began to moan and rub her intimacy against the hardened crotch of the blond man, when the wetness of Erwin's tongue made contact with the girl’s delicate nipples.  
She could not help but enjoy it, she was still attracted to that man, but at the same time she remembered the promise she made to Levi just a few hours ago, she would not belong to anyone but him.

  
However, the situation was desperate and she would use any recourse to have Nanaba back - even kill Erwin? - She kept asking it.  
It was very cold and Nanaba's battered skin was still naked in that cell, with a man staring at her.

  
She remembered how she had left her house security to meet Mike, that meeting was never given because before she reached her destination, something hit her in the neck and woke up right where she is.

  
Last hours had been a torment, blows and abuse were not the worst, what hurt most was that because of her now those damn had a reason to blackmail her leader.  
The agreed time approached and the man who had hit her all day appeared and told the other subject to leave.

  
A man of brown skin, tall and overweight, who had been the one in charge of torturing her - You know that even if your former boss dies you will die too, don’t you? - The man sat on a chair.

  
He took out a gun and left it resting on his knees - It's a shame, I would have liked to keep you alive for me - at that moment a young man came running to the cell.  
A young man maybe seventeen years old, blonde hair and big glasses that covered his eyes.

  
\- Hey, stop don’t hurt her ... - the boy said trying to catch his breath - I spoke with the boss, it's silly to kill her Do you have any idea what the brunette will do if we kill her? - - Are you scared by a group of girls? - young man nodded and the other guy started laughing  
\- Idiot I knew you're a fagot - scoffed - Wait please, don’t kill her ... just think about it - - The boss ordered me to kill her at midnight and that's what I'm going to do - he said and pointed his gun at the blonde girl’s head.

  
…

  
Kissing Erwin Smith's lips didn't feel as good as the first time, Levi had not left the mind of the brunette - What's wrong? It seems that you are somewhere else - the blond realized.

  
\- Of course not me ... - Hange was losing the battle, he needed Erwin to be suffocatingly distracted so he could finish him off fast - You know what ... maybe you want a drink - he said smiling and got up from the bed.

  
Erwin recalled that Hange likes to drink, there were many occasions when he punished her for getting drunk at the base and trying to intoxicate Levi.

  
Hange cursed herself, it was obvious that her former boss suspected her - Do you still like whiskey? - he said taking a bottle from the mini bar.

  
Hange put on her shirt quickly - You know yes ... - she said as she picked up her things, it was almost eleven o'clock at night and the girl was beginning to lose patience.

  
Then she made a rookie mistake, hurried and pointed her gun at the blond man's head – Hange you hurt me ... I thought you were really interested in fixing things between us - he said still back.

  
-It’s not personal Erwin, it is just another job - she said standing in front of him, he was proud of the cold way of acting of the brunette.

  
\- The scientist in South Dakota ... It was you, was not you? - He said taking a sip from the bottle, he never imagined that his most precious recruit would follow this path.  
\- I can’t believe you use what I taught you to kill innocent people ... You disappoint me girl - he turned to face her, he didn’t have a shred of fear in his eyes, just as he had taught them to them.

  
\- Are you sure you want to continue? - - I ... - Hange looked at him in the eyes and tears appeared in her chocolate eyes - I ... I have no choice - she said and made the second mistake.

  
She lowered her weapon, just a little and that doubt was all that Erwin needed to attack her, he wasn’t willing to die so soon.  
With his right hand the man deflected the barrel of Hange's weapon and with a twist hit her in the stomach with his forearm, she recoiled in a daze.

  
She knew her former boss and knew what her next move would be, so she crossed her arms on her chest and as she anticipated, he kicked her, but he didn’t do the damage he wanted because he didn’ hit her.

  
She backed up to the bed and put on her backpack, Erwin pulled out his gun and pointed it at her - Tell me what you want - - That's obvious, I need you to be dead - - Dead? Who hired you? - - I didn’t come here to chat Erwin, I'm really sorry ... - she said and fired her hooked weapon towards the ceiling.

  
The harness took her to Erwin quickly, even though he had his gun in his hand, he didn’t shoot her, she forced him to sit on the sofa - Erwin I ... I was in love with you all my life, I don’t really want ... but I have to do it - she started crying.

  
He smiled - Maybe my way got here ... Well it's an honor to fall like this - said and left his gun on the floor, she looked at him, his hand didn’t stop shaking, she really didn’t have the courage to kill him.

  
\- Leader ... Leader, I found her - Rico's voice came out on Zoe's communicator - I sent the address to your phone, hurry up and you have almost no time left ... And Hange ... I executed the emergency plan - the heart of Hange was pounding.

  
Rico had managed to find Nanaba by finding the tracer device signal that the three had embedded in their necks a while ago.  
Zoe stopped pointing her gun at the blond man and checked her cell phone, the address was there, she took a deep breath and moved towards the window - I will always have a special place for you in my heart - the girl blew a kiss to the blond man.

  
When she was about to leave she turned around and shot Erwin in the shoulder - With that you can’t follow me ... It was a pleasure to have met you Erwin Smith - she said and jumped out the window.  
Erwin leaned out the window, but couldn’t see anything but a black Mustang moving at full speed, away from there.

  
…

  
11:00 pm

  
The biggest surprise came when boys received the call of a new mission - "Primary objective: Capturing Hange Zoe" - Levi's eyes widened.

  
\- What did that stupid do now? - he thought, he took his things and went to the meeting point, to meet his companions, he couldn’t help but feel fear for the brunette’s future  
Mike started to sweat, nervous, while driving he called Nanaba insistently, without her answering, the night before they were going to meet, but she didn’t arrive, he supposed that Hange had kept her.

  
Now he hated himself for not looking for her before, they all knew that Nanaba and Rico, were two good girls who tried to reduce as much as possible, the number of casualties, in each mission they tried hard not to kill anyone.

  
Hange, on the other hand, had a twisted mind, maybe because of what she had to suffer as a child or maybe because she had grown up with Levi, another ruthless killer, however it was, the girl was a very dangerous and dangerous killer and Mike was sure that attitude would hurt her friends some day and maybe that day had come.

  
Ian arrived at the girls’ mansion, the place that was agreed as a meeting point - Is there movement? - He asked his friends who were already there - I have zero visibility - Levi replied from the roof - Something doesn’t smell good here ... - said Mike entering silently, followed by Ian.

  
Levi came through Hange's room - Hange where are you? - he thought seeing everything as he had left that morning - You have to see this - Mike's voice came out almost without strength by the communicator.

  
Levi took the Hange’s necklace always wore around her neck, the design of the pendant was a kind of wings, he put it on his neck, something told him that he wouldn’t have the opportunity to see her again.

  
The boys came to the playroom where the dead body of an adult and armed man lay - What the fuck happened here? - Mike said, Ian started running, looking for some survivor in the rooms or some sign of the girls.

  
Ian went to Rico's room - Shit, shit, here's something you sure want to see - he said seeing the body of one more man.  
Before his companions arrived, he found the body of another man under the bed, the one under the bed had a broken neck and the other corpse didn’t have a complete jaw, it seemed that it had been cut off, he sensed that maybe it was the work of a sword.

  
Levi and Mike arrived quickly - No sign of the girls anywhere ... - - Who the hell are these? - Ian said, shining his flashlight, the room - Oh shit - Ian's stomach turned heavy when he found Rico's glasses, broken and bloodied on the floor.

  
Levi ran into the garage, there was only one car left, Rico's Mustang and Hange's Suburban had disappeared - This is Nana's car - Mike spoke with a lump in his throat.  
Levi tried to call Hange, the most simple and useless idea that came to his mind without knowing what would work - Hange Where the fuck are you? - He asked desperate to hear the girl's agitated breathing.

  
He waited for the answer – Answer, Damn! - - Levi ... I don’t have much time, I'm glad you called if I don’t see you again, I would like you to take care of those girls, how you took care of me all these years ... - Zoe's voice sounded like she was about to cry.

  
-... I love you Levi and I know that one day we can ... - she couldn’t finish her sentence - there she is! - Levi heard the voice of a man screaming in the background followed by a rain of gunfire.

  
\- Hange! Hange !! Answer idiot, if you don’t answer I'll ... - The operator announced to the black haired boy that the call had been disconnected.

  
\- Erwin we need the satellite, track Hange's phone Now! - - I already did it is in an old car dump east of the city, it's a very big place ... - - We'll go there - Mike interrupted him and cut the communication.

  
…

  
12:10 am

  
Hange arrived at the place that Rico had indicated, he had an hour before the time of Rico's emergency plan came to an end.

  
The emergency plan that Rico activated was to leave the city and maybe the country quickly and the time it took was fundamental for what Hange and Nanaba had until one o'clock in the morning to reach them.

  
She cursed herself for not wearing her night vision mask, but it was too late to regret, she had to go and settle her pending accounts once and for all.

  
The first two guards were easy to remove, a knife in the throats of each one thrown from several meters away, little by little she made her way inside, silently eliminating as many men as she could.

  
She entered the surveillance room and her chocolate eyes inspected the screen until she found a room that seemed familiar.  
\- That's where they had you, Nana resists - she examined her watch desperately, to realize that the chronometer of her sister's life was over ten minutes ago.

  
A loud alarm began to sound all over the place, she turned to see a frightened man who had still pressed a red button on the control panel.

  
Henge threw a knife in his hand right to the man's leg. At the beginning she thought about ending all the people who were there, but then she thought that it could be innocent people who were blackmailed just like her.

  
…

  
12:20 am

  
When the Alpha team arrived at the scene they found at least ten dead and 15 wounded - Shit, that girl is crazy - Ian checked every body he found.

  
Levi couldn’t help feeling proud, because although Erwin taught them everything they know, Levi always learned faster than Hange, she had difficulties with het aim when using firearms and with her strength when it was hand-to-hand combat.

  
But she never gave up, practiced with him every day until she was no longer a delay, but a valuable companion and when they became teenagers she didn’t need to use force to convince him.

  
Although he would never admit it, the seduction that Hange used to use worked much faster with him than with any other, when he accompanied her in his antics, she used to reward him with a kiss and that was enough to be ready in her next adventure.

  
He remembered how disgusted he felt about having to sleep for weeks with a woman whose husband they were investigating, when it was over he pretended to be fine, but she knew it was not like that.

  
She knew him very well so she stayed with him until he admitted how upset he was and she gave him the first real kiss he had received, it was not like the other kisses, fast and innocent, no, it was strong and passionate, he wanted to never stop kissing her that way and everything improved when she decided to let him into her house and her body, but now everything seems more distant than ever.

  
_< end of Levi's flashback>_

  
\- Guys, you have to see this - Mike called from the security room, and the others rushed there.

  
\- Tell them what you told me, idiot - Mike spoke with some desperation, he knew something wasn’t right, something inside him told him that his life was going to change.

  
The room was the same where Hange discovered Nana's location and the man Mike was talking to was the same one who rang the alarm.

  
\- The girl ... came for the girl - the man was trembling while holding his leg - Speak clearly piece of shit, I'm not understanding - Levi began to lose his patience - The burgundy demon - raised a trembling hand and pointed towards a screen.

  
In one of the screens the image had been frozen by a damage in the camera and the static image showed a girl crossing a man with a sword.

  
\- It's the Delta leader - Levi avoided saying her name in front of the wounded guy - That's the Delta 2 sword - Mike pointed to the screen indicating that Zoe was carrying Nanaba's sword.

  
\- You said she came for the girl? - the tallest of the Alfa approached the injured – Yes, my ... my boss killed her ... (Mike tries hard to stay calm) ... he had kidnapped her friend - the pain was evident in his face.

  
\- It hurts, isn’t it? If you don’t tell me where they are, I'll tear your leg out with my hands - the tallest blonde already knew what the answer was, Hange was the burgundy demon, Rico was in the house fighting with the guys they found dead, Nanaba had to see him and never arrived.

  
\- Guys, there she goes! - Ian had gone to the monitors and watched as Hange left the place in her black Mustang - was Delta Leader just left we must chase her - The thin young man looked at his short leader and he nodded.

  
\- I'll go for her, you and Mike look for the girl you're talking about, drag him if necessary, until he takes you where she is - Levi ordered as he walked out the door.

  
Mike hit the wounded man and started screaming - What was the girl like and why was she here !!? - - God ... my boss is going to kill me - - No, I'll do it, so hurry up and respond - he grabbed him by the neck - Okay ... The blond girl came here yesterday, my boss wanted the demon girl (Hange) that worked for him, she killed someone and to control her my boss kidnapped the blonde girl, I don’t know why and I don’t know who is she ... please is all I know - the man said between tears.

  
Mike felt like the walls were getting smaller, he didn’t remember being so scared, he got up with an effort feeling his body extremely heavy, his heart was about to stop - Mike !!! Mike wait for me !! - Ian was trying to reach him.

  
Mike ran around the base without a destination, he just hoped that his nose would guide him to Nana, the door of the cell opened and revealed a very tall and overweight man, dead on the floor, there was a lot of blood - What the fuck is this? - Ian covered his mouth.

  
Mike went in and picked up a mobile device that was next to the body - No, no, no, Nooooo !!!! - Mike started screaming in despair.

  
The screen of the device revealed in naked and apparently lifeless body of a young woman completely similar to Nanaba, the legs of the taller blond surrendered and he fell to his knees in a pool of blood.

  
\- No, this must be a mistake ... - Ian stammered - It's true, look at this place ... (Mike said through tears) Hange knew and killed this guy as only she knows how to do it so that he would suffer ... - a sound outside the cell it alarmed them.

  
Mike got up in anger and went to the front cell and there they found a young man, maybe Ian's age, he was wounded, his arm and leg were pierced by knives, his blond hair was also stained with blood .

  
The taller man drew his sword and headed towards the survivor - Mike, wait !!! - Ian crossed in the way of the giant - Wait, don’t kill him, he should know something ... Please let me interrogate him - Mike turned around and returned to the previous cell cursing every living being on the planet.

  
Ian took a deep breath, his mind had not stopped thinking about Rico, her beautiful face bleeding, it was the image that had been in his mind all this time, but he knew he had to concentrate on the mission for Rico's sake and his.

  
The young man shuddered when Ian knelt in front of him. "Why didn’t you say anything?" - - I ... I'm scared - he said between tears - Who did this to you? - - It was the burgundy demon ... she came here to ... - - What happened to the blonde girl who was in that room? - The injured boy shuddered when he saw Mike enter.

  
\- I ... I don’t know ... - - Listen, tell me everything you know or he (Ian pointed to Mike) will kill you, if you appreciate your life you must tell me what you know now ... - the wounded man breathed deeply and began to speak.

  
-This base is from Marley's central mafia, the leader hired the demon girl to eliminate whoever he wanted, I don’t know who was the last target, but for the Burgundian demon not to refuse, my boss kidnapped one of her friends and left her to Jack, the subject that is there (the corpse of the other cell) for him to torture her if necessary ... - Mike's breathing was so loud that it could be heard in the room.

  
\- Continue ... - Ian inspected the knives that the youngest had and noticed that they were the same ones that Mike used - I have no idea how the demon girl found us, but she came here at midnight and started killing them all ... - - I don’t give a shit Where is the blonde girl? And why the Delta ... the demon girl, didn’t she kill you? - Mike approached and put his sword in the boy's throat.

  
\- Well, well ... the burgundy demon had until midnight to kill the target or the blonde would die, it seems that the demon failed and my boss ordered to kill the other girl, I knew that that was a mistake so I helped her out of here ... - - That's crap, he’s lying so we let him live - the highest had reached his limit.

  
\- Wait! Wait! Why do you think the demon girl didn’t kill me? She let me live because what I said is true ... - - And where is the girl? - - I don’t know, I just helped him out of the cell ... - Ian pulled Mike away from the young man and continued the interrogation - What's your name? - - Jaeger, Zeke Jaeger ... -

  
…

  
Levi had listened to the interrogation through his communicator, thinking that it was not very common for Hange to let someone like that live.

12:55 am

  
Guided by Erwin, he came to a very luxurious mansion, as Erwin taught them, to eliminate visibility is step number one, the guards are the second. The mansion was totally dark and outside the guards and the dogs had been killed.

  
Levi made his way inside with his face expressionless although he was totally surprised, everyone knew that this girl was dark when she got angry, but this went beyond the human limits.

  
The black-haired boy remembered how he used to heal the wounds of the brunette girl and she healed his, when the training was too heavy, he never imagined that that tender German girl could kill so many people and leave without a scratch ... and suddenly an idea shook his being.

  
-What if she's hurt? Or worse yet. What if she was already killed and I only came to pick up her body? - Levi shook that idea from his mind, he knew that if he got out of control he would be able to return to the base to kill all those who were left alive there.

  
The sound of an M4 being fired made him run to the second floor, it was amazing, there were at least seven dead guards in the corridor, one of them grabbed young Ackerman's leg - Help me, please ... the demon ... the demon girl - he said as he drowned in his own blood - Levi watched him die as he thought that "The demon girl" or "the burgundy demon" was not an isolated nickname, everyone here seemed to know her that way.

  
One more shot sounded far away, so Levi hurried to find her, he reached the rooftop - Stay still ... - said a man while pointing a gun at him - Who are you? Wait ... I know that uniform, you are from the Legion, please, please help me, the demon went crazy and ... - the man approached Levi pleading with tears.

  
\- She killed all my family and my employees ... That witch is crazy, please, you have to help me - the brown-haired man begged - I don’t know who you are, but you're the one who ordered the Legion's boss to be killed Is not that so ? You kidnapped and murdered the blond girl friend of your demon - the man stepped back when Levi turned off his communicator and drew his sword.

  
They used those special swords because they were lethal, they did not produce sound like a firearm so they were much more discreet.

  
The Marley mob boss pointed his gun at Levi - Jerk ... I have no choice, I'll have to ... - Hange jumped from behind the young Ackerman, helped by her harness landed on the man with the gun - Help me! - The man pleaded desperately to the younger boy.

  
At that time Zoe pierced his chin and tongue with a knife - Shut your mouth, I'm sick of your stupid voice ... - Zoe was on the man's hip and had put her knees on his hands to prevent him from moving.

  
Levi thought about checking his mental health, because he thought it was exciting how that female body covered in blood was torturing her victim.

  
\- You wanted to force me to do your will ... You kidnapped my sister ... You made her raped and beaten ... You murdered her ... - Hange named the man's crimes as she cut his skin harder and deeper.

  
\- Son of a bitch, you're stupid enough to believe that I would let you live after that ... - tears started to come out of the girl's chocolate eyes - I wish I had more time to torture you - the girl said and looked at her watch, Levi silently observed that the chronometer was about to reach zero.

  
Young Ackerman will never forget how the mafia boss's wild eyes pleaded for help when the woman stabbed him savagely, while he watched him with a smile on his lips.

  
When the man's screams ceased, everything was quiet again, Zoe dropped into the weakened floor - Burgundy demon? It's a joke? - He said leaning on his right knee in front of her - Are you going to arrest me now? - He nodded - It's okay ... - She began to cough blood, Levi felt his chest shake with terror to see the amount of blood that came from her.

  
The girl took off her burgundy jacket and gave it to Levi, while pressing her abdomen - You're hurt ... - - A son of a bitch shot me in the corridor - - How did you survive that shooting? - - Rico ... - the girl showed her hook weapon.

  
One of Rico's hobbies was to create weapons and that was created by her specifically for the Deltas, those hooked weapons allowed them to hang in the air as long as the hook had a firm place to lean - ... Like spiderman ... - she said with a feigned smile.

  
Levi hugged Hange and she accepted him - I'll take you to a hospital - he said and she nodded, he easily picked her up off the floor, even though she was taller than him, they had no problem getting attached even during sex, height was not a problem.

  
The girl placed her hand on young Ackerman's cheek - You're very handsome ... - Levi thought that she was beginning to lose consciousness, but she pulled him to her and put her lips against his, despite the taste of blood, he accepted the kiss, not imagining what was about to happen.

1:00 am

  
\- I love you Levi, I will always do it ... (with tears in the eyes) I'm so sorry ... - Hange's clock started to ring, Zoe turned in Levi's arms and dropped to the floor - What the fuck ...? - Levi tried to reach her, but she threw herself by the edge of the roof, it was a four-story house, she would not survive that fall.

  
The young Ackerman's gray eyes widened at the sight of her coming down slowly thanks to the harness of the weapon she had previously shown him, a plane appeared in the sky and picked up with the speed of lightning the injured girl, the Alpha leader understood then, that the clock was not a chronometer, but marked the proximity of the plane.

  
Levi watched sadly, the burgundy jacket in his hands, knew that this would be the last time he would see those chocolate-colored eyes and that beautiful smile, he stabbed the cloth in his hands, cursing his destiny internally.

  
…

  
The number of people killed was shocking, the entire family of the Marley mob boss had been killed that night, and with that the Marley dynasty and mafia ended, a warrant was issued for Hange and Rico, Nanaba was declared died on January 10, 2008, after days of searching her body was never found, but blood was found that matched her own and the image of her body that Mike found.

  
Erwin decided to recruit the young prodigy Zeke Jaeger and he occupied in the Alfa, the position that Rico exercised in the Deltas, the Legion grew a lot, after spread the word of what happened, how the three brave soldiers, Levi, Mike and Ian fought against their own ex-partners and they were victorious (A lie to keep the government happy) young soldiers enlisted a time later.

  
_**(But that story is for another chap)** _

  
Hange woke up two days after what happened, the first thing her chocolate eyes saw was a beautiful girl with silver hair and five little scared girls, sitting around her.  
\- I'm alive ... - she joked and as if they were a group of puppies, the girls threw themselves towards their older sister - You scared us - said Ymir holding her tightly - I'm so sorry girls, it's my fault, it's my fault that life I tried to build for you to have collapsed ... Where are we? - Rico looked nervous before answering.

  
\- Don’t get mad, but we didn’t have anywhere to go ... We're in Oregon, but soon we'll go to Russia ... - Rico and Moblit got help from an old tycoon who was squandering his fortune on nothing, believing he didn’t have much time left life despite not exceeding fifty years, he agreed to help them and get them out of the country, but his home country was Russia so they had no reason to accept ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have liked to have more time to develop relations between Hange and Levi, Nana and Mike, Ian and Rico, but I don't want to delay here because I'm a bit short of the night when they met in Switzerland, anyway they will meet again.  
> I hope you don't mind the change between levihan and rivamika ... 
> 
> I want to warn you that I really like Levihan so Levi will be debating between both girls, Mikasa and Hange, only fate will tell who he will stay with or if he will keep any of them.
> 
> I apologize again for my hortography mistakes but I hope they are not too many xd


	5. After Switzerland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the girls recover from their mission in Switzerland and try to have a normal life, but after receiving an unexpected visit they will have to prepare for their next mission

After Nanaba’s death, girls had to move to Russia, thanks to the help of the multimillionaire and eccentric Dot Pixis who adopted them as his daughters and inherited them his fortune, but in addition to that, he inherited Hange Zoe the command of his organization.

  
His father had entrusted him to take charge of his fraudulent organization, but Dot never felt fit for such work, that changed when Zoe proved very skilled at manipulating and killing people, then she was appointed as successor and since then she recruited people all over the world, that organization grew up to be known as the largest mafia in the world, they called themselves "The Shifters"

  
Zoe remained anonymous all the time, pretending to be the assistant of the boss, although in reality it had always been the other way around.

  
…

  
As for the girls, after nine years of hard training and several missions, they were ready for a vacation.

  
When they left the United States, Moblit accompanied them, he loved them and couldn’t let them leave alone and it was thanks to him that girls survived the hard training that Hange Zoe had them go through, he took care of healing their wounds and providing them with the paternal love that they needed.

  
He remained faithful to them for eight years, but during a vacation in Greece he met a beautiful girl named Nifa and fell in love with her and now two years later, they were ready to get married, Moblit named his oldest and beloved friend, Hange Zoe as a wedding sponsor.

  
That is why after returning from Switzerland, seven girls and Pixis were prepared for a small holiday in England because there would be the wedding.

  
The girls loved Nifa very much and she had accepted without problems that her future husband had five girls who saw him and treated him like a father.

  
Things had changed inside Hange and Rico, the first kept her cheerful and energetic character, but the grudge that kept herself for what happened to Nanaba, had made her harder and more violent, as for Rico, her Character also darkened, she spent her days creating new weapons that help girls to always have advantage.

  
Both Rico and Zoe knew that sooner or later the Legion would find them and they would have to fight against them and they should be ready.

  
The whole world had been their home for nine years, they started living in Russia, but because of Hange's work, with the Shifters, they had had to travel a lot and this helped to train the girls: steal a bank in Istanbul, kidnap a politician in New Guinea, search and assassinate common thieves in Chile.

  
Girls passed each test successfully, getting specific skills, Mikasa perfected her hand-to-hand combat skills, Annie became able to control all kinds of firearms, Pieck became an expert in technology, Sasha perfected her born skills of parkour and Ymir in addition to driving better than anyone else, she also became the best thief the world has ever seen.

  
_(After Switzerland and their first encounter with the Legion)_

  
The last test would have to overcome during their stay in England, girls had proven to be good killers, but Zoe was wondering how good they were manipulating people  
\- You will have to choose a target and seduce it, you know the one who gets it first will have a special score - Zoe warned them - Must be a powerful person in any way it doesn’t matter if it is male or female ... - They packed their things and left for England - Moblit and Nifa are getting married - Pieck was happy, although a little jealous that the kind Moblit no longer belonged to them and not only Pieck but all - it seems that Moblit will finally lose his virginity - Ymir said laughing.

  
\- You are also a virgin - Annie stared at her - But I am a teenager, idiot, he’s an adult - - Girls, I told you not to comment on private life of Uncle Berner - Rico stopped them.  
Rico knew that Moblit slept with Hange every time they were drunk, they had done so for years, since they left home.

  
\- What are you going to use? wedding will be at night - the platinum girl preferred to change the theme - Ymir you must wear dress - Hange sentenced her - But you will wear a normal suit - - Yes but I am the godfather ... - - It’s unfair - - Are you afraid that people see your male arms? - Pieck scoffed as she got on the plane.

  
\- Shut up and go to sleep, wander – Ymir said moody - Honestly, I would also like to wear pants, but I think we should go shopping when we get there - Mikasa came up after Pieck - I agree - - Sasha maybe we should compete for who finds the best dress - Ymir was encouraged, she always liked to compete with her sisters.

  
\- I don’t think it's the best idea - Annie put on her sunglasses and went up after Sasha - Cheer up Russian girl we can compete for a prize or a punishment - Ymir finally climbed.  
\- In that case ... I will participate too - Rico smiled and settled back in his seat - What do you say Hange Do you sign up? - They all looked at her with a pleading smile on their faces - It's okay ... I'll do it too - Hange was 25, but she liked to act like she was still fifteen like her girls.

  
-Who will decide the winner? - Pieck asked - I guess we'll find someone when we arrive ... - Hange gave the signal and the plane took off - Maybe I can help you ... - Pixis sat back in his seat - It's nine in the morning and you're already drunk – Rico observed him - Life is too short to be sober - he said laughing and then fell asleep.

  
…

  
The Legion recruited several interesting guys, the first was Zeke Jaeger and then two rookie and troublemaker soldiers named Jean and Eren, the first French and the second German, both belonged to the United States Navy, but because of their personalities they had problems to mate and follow orders, until they were recruited by Erwin Smith.

  
Another new member, and perhaps the one who most intrigued the others, was the young Armin Arlet, an intellectual prodigy graduated with Harvard honors at the young age of thirteen. His deductive and technological skills caught attention of the head of the Legion and the Little Armin accepted with honor to serve his country in the Legion.

  
In addition, they recruited two young soldiers Reiner Braun and Berthold Hoover, the first Russian and the second Canadian, both belonged to the nation's army and were recruited by Erwin for his excellent work in combat.

  
Of the three Alpha veterans, only Ian recruited a young man on his own, the young Porco Galliard was part of the air force, but by his potential he was immediately admitted to the Legion.

  
For security reasons none were told about the Deltas, their existence in the Legion was completely eliminated and they were only told that Hange Zoe and Rico Brzenska were the organization’s first enemies, named the demon girl and the platinum girl, but since they had not had reports of them in five years, they were simply ignored until the time their paths crossed again.

  
…

  
**_flashback_ **

  
Hange received a message from Rod Reiss, head of one of the most powerful families in Europe, saying that if she accepted a mission from him, as payment he would give someone who she loved very much, the message was not threatening at all, the man even offered to give payment before the mission was complete.

  
\- What kind of mission is it? - Rico asked - It seems that the idiot's wife fled to the United States and took his daughter with her, Rod wants us to bring her back and that we kill the mother. What do you say? - - Someone you love ... - Rico analyzed the message - I don’t know, I don’t think he dared to fuck you, he know we can kill him - - I know, but Rico I ... I think I'll do it, it will be the second official mission of the girls ... - - The payment, you must accept it before - Rico warned her.

  
\- Someone I love ... He must be confused the only thing I love is this house with me - he brunette girl said referring to the girls - It wouldn’t be bad to see what it is - - Yes, but it will have to be later, Moblit sent this… - Hange took the invitations out of her purse and handed them to Rico.

  
Reiss's mission was postponed to after Moblit and Nifa's wedding and the girls left without knowing who was the person Rod would give them as payment.

  
_(Present time)_

  
Zoe's mind was torn between the people that Rod could have and still had no idea - This will be great, I can see the earth - Sasha shouted, pulling Zoe out of her thoughts - I'm going to change my clothes, we'll go shopping as soon as we get down of the plane - Sasha got up from the seat and woke up to Pieck and Annie who slept comfortably in their seats

  
\- First, we will go to greet Nifa and Moblit and then the competition will begin - Zoe warned them, the girls traveled in a private plane like the millionaires they were, the plane belonged to them, a gift from Pixis for having finished their training two years ago.

  
The girls did what Zoe told them and when they arrived they went directly to Nifa, she surprised them with a special banquet for them, Moblit knew well what each one loved to eat and Nifa prepared it with her own hands, it wasn’t an easy task in special because Sasha ate a lot.

  
The girls were very grateful and after eating and sharing their time with Nifa and their beloved Moblit, it was time to go to the city and start the competition.

  
\- Should we rent a car? - Ymir asked - With these streets so confusing? It would not be a good idea - - You're right Pieck, we're going to board the subway, not every day we come to London - Sasha took Mikasa by the arm and dragged her to the exit, Annie looked at them warily - Will we all go together? - - Have fun Annie, we are just a group of teenagers who are on vacation - Sasha tried to cheer her up - What do you say if we run away and visit a nightclub? - Mikasa whispered as they entered the elevator.

  
They all smiled and nodded - We should buy clothes for tonight - - We can do it right now – Pieck said, they left the hotel and ran to the subway - Girls smile, this is the first official selfie in England - Sasha stood in the center and all showed their teeth to the camera, they had fun like common girls, forgetting that maybe the Legion was already looking for them.

  
\- Come on we must hurry - the girls went down the stairs and came to the subway station, bought the accesses and went down to wait for the train that would take them to their destination - Hey girl, this phone is very nice - a man approached Ymir and placed his arm on the girl's shoulders.

  
Ymir looked at him disgusted - Go away asshole or I'll break your fucking face - she said trying to move away - With a dirty mouth, I like you ... - Ymir took the man's arm and twisted it hard - Fuck you if you don’t want to kill you, idiot - she warned him and the man recoiled in terror, some people were surprised and a little scandal arose.

  
…

  
That loud noise was heard until the other side of the station, people observed without much interest a man running - What the hell was that? - a blond haired boy asked his friend, the boy's eyes left the newspaper, but instead of seeing the fuss his green eyes were nailed to a face on the other side.

  
A beautiful blonde girl, with a bored expression on her face, caught his attention - ... Eren, Eren Are you listening to me? - - Sorry Armin, what did you say? - - What happen? - - The girl, the blonde girl is ... beautiful - he pointed to the other side and just as Armin was about to look at her the train crossed his path and the people on the other side boarded it, including the blonde.

  
\- Blonde girl? Wow Eren that's new, I've never seen you interested in anything other than ending the terrorists - Eren ignored the comment of his friend and continued to stare the other way, Armin checked his phone and smiled - Jean says we should give us Hurry, he is already at the meeting point - the blond boy blushed.

  
Eren rolled his eyes - Tell the idiot to fuck and stop bothering me ... Seriously Armin, you could fall in love with someone better than him - - What? Who said that I ...? No, I'm not ...- Eren started laughing when he saw his friend nervous.

  
Eren felt sorry for his friend since he had been in love Jean perhaps since the day he met him at the base of the Legion, Jean was always kind to him and that was rare in someone like Jean; However, Jean had been heterosexual all his life so a relationship between them was almost impossible.

  
The train arrived and Eren continued to review in his mind the facial features of the girl, he knew he knew her, luckily for them he didn’t notice any of the other four girls.

  
…

  
The girls left the subway station, Sasha and Pieck pointed in all directions seeing and photographing everything they found, Ymir saw a Spanish boy staring at Pieck - What are you starin at, jerk? - Ymir whispered.  
Pieck looked at him and smiled nonchalantly, boy began to approach, but Ymir was faster - I told you not to get away from me, beauty – she said pretending to be her girlfriend, placed her arm on her shoulders and the boy backed quickly - I ... I'm sorry - he said and left.

  
\- Ymir, if you keep like that I'll never get a boyfriend - the black-haired girl said, Pieck removed the strands of black hair from her face - None of us will… Do you remember our nice neighbor in Greece - Annie asked and the others nodded, all they knew the story - Ymir kissed me in front of him, he never spoke to me after that - - You didn’t miss anything, the guy was a slob - the freckled girl defended herself.

  
\- And what about me - Sasha jumped - Ymir chased away the boy from the bakery ... He was very cute and gave me free pastries ... - Annie hugged Sasha - Listen to me, Zoe ordered me to keep you away from problems and that's what I'll do ... assholes Those idiots are just problems - the freckled girl let go of Pieck - Problems? Ymir, you are a problem - Mikasa said.

  
They all laughed as they entered the first store - All right, idiots, let's go find some clothes - Ymir made the sign and they all divided into groups - Wait a second ... - The woman who attended the place tried to reach them, Mikasa approached her and showed the credit card.

  
\- This is what you was looking for, isn’t it? – she asked in a deadly tone - Ah I ... - woman didn’t know what to say and was surprised to see that the piece of titanium was purple, she had never seen a card like that and on inspection was amazed even more, the girls had so much money that a bank had customized a card just for them, the great tycoon Pixis’ daughters.

  
Annie and Pieck, Mikasa and Sasha, Ymir left on his own. The girls who cared the store for and could follow the rhythm of the five girls carrying and returning clothes.

  
Ymir stood by the display case, seeing a delicate white dress when she felt a gaze fixed on her, she turned her face with annoyance and found a pair of dark eyes, looking at her embarrassed.

  
She examined the young foreigner with her eyes, smiled at him and gave him a wink, the boy got excited and smiled nervously – Goodbye, handsome - she said and returned to the girls; However, that tall boy with brown hair, refuse to leave her mind - How about this? - Sasha came out and showed her sisters a beautiful blue dress - Very cute - Pieck said from her lazy position on the sofa of the store.

  
...

  
Outside, the young man continued to stare at the showcase – “She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen ...” - He had been staring at her for few minutes, her tanned skin and slim, athletic body were perfect.

  
He started walking, until his phone made him leave his thoughts, he was about to get inside the store when a message arrived - Shit, at least I want to know her name ... – he cursed in his thoughts.

  
He slid his finger across the flat screen of his phone and found a message from Jean - "Hey Idiots, I'm already at the meeting point, hurry up" - Berth smiled and continued on his way - I guess someday I'll see her again ... -

  
…

  
_(Three stores later)_

  
Annie went into a cubicle to try on the dresses she had chosen, she took off her clothes and was left alone in her underwear and suddenly someone came in and hit her against the wall - What's wrong Annie? Aren’t you going to defend yourself? - - Let go Mikasa - Annie didn’t fight to get loose - What's wrong? Are you upset because I beat you the last time? - whispered in the blonde’s ear.

  
The relationship between Mikasa and Annie had always been difficult, both were very strong and skilled and their personalities always generated tension, it was difficult even for Hange to control them when they grew up; However, even if they fought all the time they loved each other and loved each other and protected each other until the last breath.

  
\- Are you upset or is it something else? Maybe you like to be like this ... - the Asian woman doubted the sexual orientation of the blonde and sometimes played with her, Mikasa's hand came down around Annie's waist slowly, but stopped – you idiot, hurry up - Mikasa started to laugh and released the blonde girl.

  
The Asian girl came out of the cubicle laughing, at the disinterested look of her sisters, they knew that fights between Annie and Mikasa were frequent as between Ymir and Sasha.

  
Annie used all her willpower not to go out and break the whole store fighting Mikasa.  
They visited at least fifteen stores and at all they repeated the routine they entered, Mikasa showed the card and then emptied the showcases and the shelves, at the time of measuring the clothes Sasha did first, then Mikasa, then Pieck, then Annie and at the end Ymir.

  
Everyone watered with patience drinking or eating whatever the store offered them, Pieck reclining lazily, Ymir reading on her phone, Sasha checking her social networks and Annie with Mikasa watching their netflix series of the moment.

  
…

  
After a long day of shopping, the girls returned to the hotel when it was almost dark - was it fun? - Rico asked - It was, there was a lot to see and buy ... - - And eat ... - Sasha interrupted Pieck - Well I'm glad ... the leader has not yet returned ... - - She's giving stag party to Uncle Moblit - Ymir insinuated.

  
Pieck, Mikasa and Sasha jumped on the freckled girl and began to beat her - Enough, enough, silly ... Well, I'm sorry - Rico started laughing at such a funny sight - It's better to avoid that kind of comments It’s okay? Hange will be back soon, received a call a while ago and has not returned yet.

  
The girls were alerted to that statement, but at that moment Moblit entered the room with his face full of happiness - Girls I need you to get up and help me with something ... - he said with a smile.

  
If there was someone in this world that the girls loved and obeyed without protest, that was Moblit, the five girls got up - what's wrong? - Annie asked and at that moment Zoe got in the room with her face completely red and her eyes full of tears.

  
Hange ran straight to Rico and hugged her between sobs and whispered something in her ear, Rico's legs weakened and she fell to her knees, Moblit smiled reassuring the frightened girls, Hange helped Rico get up and they both left the room crying, without saying a word to the girls.

  
\- Moblit What happens? - Pieck asked and the man approached her and gave her a kiss on the head – Don’t be scared, it's a surprise Zoe will tell you, but now help me bring some things here - the five girls went through Hange's room, listening to the commotion inside.

  
Moblit and the girls went to pick up the luggage of an unexpected guest, the girls waited, showing their dresses to Moblit and Nifa until Rico and Hange get into the room.  
\- Girls, please I need to tell you something ... I don’t know how to say it, this is ... I never imagined that ... - the door opened and a very long black-haired girl came in, took off her glasses and observed the girls with her blue eyes full of tears.

  
Hange and Rico never imagined such a reaction on the part of the girls, the first was Ymir - Shit ... shit!!! ... - she shouted and ran to hug the guest; the older girl took off her wig and at that moment all the girls ran and started crying hugging the new girl like crazy.  
Even Annie ran to hug her - Nanaba !!! But what the fuck? - - How can it be possible? - Mikasa asked, the blonde girl refused to stop hugging them.

  
\- What's up sweetheart? - Nifa didn’t understand anything – Don’t worry a few minutes, they will explain it to you - Moblit said and kissed his fiancée.

  
…

  
Nanaba was in the middle of the bed, Hange was lying on her legs, still crying like a child, Rico was sitting next to her, holding Nana’s hands.

  
Nifa was sitting on the sofa and on the floor, surrounded by sheets and pillows, was Moblit sitting with the girls.

  
\- It's a pleasure to meet you Nifa, I'm sorry for the commotion, but I wouldn’t miss Moblit's wedding for nothing ... - Nifa smiled - You know you're welcome ... - - It's time to tell the truth ... - Nanaba sighed and Hange held on tightly to her.

  
\- The giant man who... kept me prisoner ... - Nana preferred to hide the details for Zoe’s mental health - ... He left the room to corroborate the version of the story of the blond boy "Please, you have to help me" I begged - - Listen we'll find a way out ... but wait he told me - Nana continued narrating - he helped me at the time the man was so far away Zeke helped me, showed me a sewage pipe where I could escape, gave me his jacket and I had to flee since then, I could never return to our house, I knew that you wouldn’t be there so I fled to Canada and stayed there until Rod found me.

  
\- 10 years went by - Nifa put her hands against her chest - I had to hide from the Legion, I found out they were looking for you and I couldn’t let them capture me again and use me to blackmail you again - Nana finished - Rod sent me here with you and that's how I'm here - Nanaba did not know if Nifa was aware of her "secret lives" but she didn’t mind saying everything in front of her.

  
Hange got up and looked straight at Nana - We'll do it, we owe it to that son of a bitch, we'll go for his daughter to the United States - Rico nodded - But you'll stay here with the girls - Zoe said to the blonde girl on the bed – Don’t you dare, I was useless for too long ... I want to make up time with all of you - Nana said with tears in her eyes, the girls reclined on the bed next to Hange, Rico and Nana - We miss you every day ... - Pieck began to cry.

  
\- It's better to let them catch up - Moblit got up and took Nifa with him - It's better to rest, especially you Hange ... We'll see you tomorrow - he said and left the room.

  
When Rod called Hange he told her to go to the airport, Moblit accompanied her and armed to the teeth Hange arrived at the place that Rod suggested, Moblit had to carry Hange to the car, because she fainted twice when she saw the girl with the black wig “Nana”

  
…

  
The problem was that Nanaba's plane made a stopover in France and although Zeke tried to convince himself that the girl was not Nanaba, the software that he and Armin had created it recognized her immediately.

  
**_Flashback_ **

  
\- There is a 60% chance that she is her - the blonde young man said - Come on guys, please ... I don’t want to bother, but we must be realistic ... 60% chance that she is a girl who died 10 years ago ... - Mike approached - It doesn’t matter even if it was 2% I would go, Erwin, I requested permission to go to investigate ... - pleaded the tallest guy.

  
Erwin was silent for a few seconds - She told you ... The demon girl told you, she had spoken with Delta 2 ... Right? - Mike nodded - ... She said “She wants to go back with you" That's what the demon said - Mike was forbidden to talk about their relationship with Deltas team, but at this moment nothing mattered.

  
\- I'll go with him - the captain spoke approaching the table - If it's true ... if it's her, the demon girl must also be there (Erwin raised her eyebrows) I'll find her and bring her back, alive or dead ... - the black-haired man said.

  
\- Well, but it will be a complete mission, Levi, you will go with Mike, Jean, Eren, Armin and Berthold ... Armin, I need you to keep everything you hear in this room as secret, if you tell your teammates about it, it will be considered treason and you will be killed Did you understand? - - Yes sir - Armin nodded confidently and together they began to plot the plan.

  
Levi and Jean would be the first to arrive in the country, then Mike and Berth and finally Eren and Armin, all of you will meet in this coffee shop (noted on the map) and act as a group of normal friends, until they are found ... - - Yes Sir ... - - Zeke, Armin retreat - Erwin ordered and they obeyed.

  
\- Ok, Levi, you saw them face to face - - Yes - - Are you sure they are? - - No, but I could bet yes - the short captain made an effort to hide what he felt - Ian, did you bring the reports? - - Yes Sir, here they are - Dietrich handed a pen drive to his boss and he inserted it into the computer.

  
\- If Levi's deduction doesn’t fail, then the demon’s allies ... - - Her name is Hange, Erwin - Levi interrupted him, he couldn’t help it, he felt rancor in the blond's voice when calling her "demon" - Of course ... they are the girls that Zoe adopted in Eldia and the records with which they were admitted to the country are here ... - One by one the girls' false records appeared in front of the men's view - She ... it's little Hannibal - Ian said, embarrassed to reveal himself to his boss - I saw her on Halloween 2007, she's the one they hired for the safety of the dance of charity in Switzerland - - So Pieck ... - Erwin said examining the photograph - This is nonsense ... Those girls are teenagers now, maybe they don’t even look like that – Levi said with annoyance when he saw Mikasa’s photograph and remember the first and last time he saw her.

  
That morning of January 1, 2008, when he left Zoe's house after spending the night with her, he found the Asian girl in the room ... - Levi. Which one was the one you saved? - - This ... - Levi pointed to the little Asian - That was very fast, to think you wouldn’t recognize them now ... - Erwin hinted.

  
\- Tsk, let's just plan how we’ll finish them ... - his mind returned to the moment when the beautiful Asian girl was on the floor very scared and Hange fell in front of him - It seems that the demon trained them well ... - Erwin continued - Poor Reiner almost dies because of this Asian girl, we’ll never underestimate them again ... - Erwin extended a map and began to draw alternative plans.

  
…

  
_Present time_

  
The girls suspended their activities in the next two days to catch up with Nanaba, narrating how Hange and Rico forced them to feel cold, hungry, embarrassed and above all, pain.

  
Nanaba began to feel extremely guilty - I wasn’t here to support you and it was because of me that Hange forced you to become what you are ... - - She didn’t force us ... - Mikasa interrupted her, but Annie took the floor - The day at the that we left our house in the United States we realized how useless we were, we didn’t want ... I never wanted to feel like that again - Annie finished.

  
\- We have done really bad things, but we are not sorry ... - Sasha stood up from her place - We have learned that it’s better to ask for forgiveness than to ask permission – Pieck said and then yawned.

  
At that moment Hange entered the room - Girls ... we must organize a welcome party for our beloved Nana and a bachelor party for Moblit ... - she said and sat on the edge of the bed, stroking Pieck's hair.

  
\- How about we go to a club to do stupid things? - - A club? Sasha you are underage, they’ll not allow you to enter ... - Hange questioned but Mikasa interrupted her - With a proper incentive, they will - - We can go to this ... it’s far enough from here and there will be so many people that no one will notice our presence - Pieck pointed the address on her smartphone.

  
\- It’s decided ... we will get Moblit drunk and we will convince him not to marry and stay with us - Ymir got up - Now we all go for our things…- - Well ... the competition will be today ... the one who finds a boy first will win, but remember, we must not neglect our friends - Hange stood up - Nana we must buy clothes to overcome these presumptuous brats- she said.

  
Nana smiled and everyone waited for her answer - Come on Rico and let's start ... - girls ran to their rooms to prepare for the big night, since the wedding would be held the next day which means that their time in England was over.

  
…

  
Eren walked around the room without stopping - Why should we stay here? It's so boring ... those girls maybe are not even here - - Maybe, but it's more likely that if they're here ... - Armin replied - And how are we going to find them locked up here? - - I guess you're right, but you know you shouldn’t question the captain, look for something to distract yourself - Armin pointed to his companions.

  
Jean and Berthold slept peacefully in each other's arms - damn it, stop snoring! - Eren yelled and threw a pillow at them, when they felt the blow the two of them jumped and collided - Shit! Eren son of a bitch - Jean squeaked while rubbing his head with his hands, Berthold closed his eyes and returned to hug his partner - You Idiot, let go! - Jean yelled and threw himself out of bed.

  
Armin started to laugh flushed, Jean went to the bathroom and Berthold got up yawning - How much time has passed? - - Three hours - Eren replied - It's seven o'clock at night and we're still here doing nothing – - Well, nobody said we should stay here, Right? - - Berth is absolutely right – Eren said - Morons, if we leave the captain will cut our ears ... Or worst, our penises - Jean left the bathroom with the same expression of anger.

  
\- Do you want to stay here? You're a fag you're too afraid of the captain who is 20 cm shorter than you - - You idiot, I'm not afraid of him ... but I don’t want to be kicked out of the Legion - - Yeah, sure, because you know they will not accept you in any other military branch after this - - Jerk, to you either - Eren and Jean collided their faces in a verbal struggle that seemed to have no end.

  
Suddenly a book hit Eren’s head – Boys, enough! - Armin shouted - Berthold tried to speak to you fifteen minutes ago - - Ouch!! and why do you hit me? - Eren said from the floor holding his head with his hands, Jean smiled and crossed his arms - I ... I'm sorry I didn’t think you I would hit on ... only you - - Yes, of course ... - Eren got up.

  
Berthold approached - There will be a party in this club tonight ... Maybe if we manage to get rid of the captain's sight ... we can go there for a few hours and you know ... distract us - - That's the best idea you've had, you idiot – Jean said – Finally, you said something smart Jean ... I also agree - Eren snatched the phone from Berth - Well, we will go then ... -

  
The boys began to prepare without knowing that the girls did the same and were heading to the same place

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said that Nana would die, but I didn't dare to kill her, I didn't even dare to take her out for a long time, the truth is that I love the character and I was very hurt by her death in the manga and even worse in the anime.
> 
> In the next chapter several couples will join and I think I'll include a bit of hard lemon


	6. PARTY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys meet the girls in a club and without knowing it they will fall in love with their enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll make some references to current series and songs from the 80's that I love... I hope it's not annoying

**_Zoe, Rico y Nanaba_ **

  
-A wig? It's a joke? - - Do you want to go out or not? - Rico stared at Nana- Yes, but ... - - Nothing, you're going to put it on ... this discussion is over and you too Zoe - - What? Why? - - Because after your performance against the Legion I wouldn’t be surprised if your face is printed on all the "Wanted" posters of the whole world - Rico threw the black wig towards Hange and the redhead towards Nanaba.

  
\- Well, if I'm going to pretend to be a whore, I'm going to dress like one of them ... - Zoe got up from the bed and started rummaging through her luggage - I think we should all be some sluts ... - Nana put on the wig that highlighted the color of her eyes.

  
Rico couldn’t help but smile - Black will be fine for me - Zoe put on a tiny black sequin dress - I'll wear red ... - Nana pulled out a dress, also tiny bright red - Okay bitches, I'll wear gold - Rico ran to her room.

  
\- I warn you that I will be a lesbian slut, I will kill any moron who dares to look at you, I don’t intend to lose sight of you again - Hange sat next to Nana - I don’t plan to become a burden again .. I will never damage you again ... - - You hurt me? Silly, it's me who was to blame ... - - Enough ... Never say that, you did what you could to take care of us ... - the blonde girl put her hand on the brunette's hand - Hey, don’t you think about kissing, or do you? - Rico came in with her bored expression.

  
Hange started laughing - What did you bring? - - This ... - Rico showed her little golden dress - If Ian saw you dressing something like this, he might ... - Nana covered her mouth - I'm sorry ... - the platinum girl smiled sadly - It doesn’t matter ... - - Girls Do you miss them? - blonde asked - Every damn day - the girl with silver hair said with tears in her eyes - and you Hange? Do you miss him? - - To the alpha leader? Those are stupid things, hurry up or the girls will leave without us - the brunette left the room, but she stayed by the door.

  
Rico shook her head - Hange is very strong ... But I doubt she doesn’t miss him ... - - I'm sure that Levi was looking for her, for a long time - - What about you? - - I swear there were times I wanted to run to find Mike, but my desire to find you was stronger, even so, I know I still love him, Zoe is very stubborn I can say that she is still in love ... - Nana got up and began to put on makeup.

  
…

  
_**Mikasa, Ymir y Sasha**_.

  
The room was chaotic, it seemed that an avalanche of clothes had fallen there, girls struggled to use the mirror, the bathroom, the sofa and the space at the same time - What do you think? - Ymir came out of the bathroom wearing a mini skirt and a shirt that barely covered her breasts - Cute ... How much for an hour? - Sasha insinuated laughing with Mikasa.

  
Ymir lowered her shoulders in defeat - Idiots, it’s not funny, I don’t know what I can wear ... - - Come here beauty - Mikasa took the bags where they kept the purchases they had made in that country - This is much better, go try it - Mika sat next to Sasha on the bed and both waited for the freckled girl to come out.

  
\- How do I look? - Ymir came out of the bathroom wearing tight black jeans and a red shirt that showed the skin of her toned abdomen, also wearing black high-heeled sandals - Shit !!! I didn’t know you had such a nice ass - Sasha got up and put her hands on Ymir, the latter started to laugh.

  
Then it was Sasha's turn - I'm sure I'll lose my virginity tonight if I wear this - she came out wearing a high-cut gold-colored mini skirt and a shirt that looked like just a white bra with high-heeled shoes and hair down – Don’t even dream that I'm going to let you fuck some nasty, stupid stranger - Ymir got up to hit Sasha while Mikasa got ready.

  
The Asian girl came out soon wearing a very short black dress with a pronounced neckline in front, the sleeves of the dress came to the girl’s wrists favoring her muscular body - Mikasa, you look beautiful - Sasha said - I think the one who wants to lose her virginity is another - Ymir pointed her thumb at the black-haired girl.

  
Mikasa blushed - That won’t happen tonight, but yes, it will be this year ... - - Sounds like you've already picked a victim ... - Sasha opened a Cheetos and began to eat - With the energy and strength that Mikasa has, that poor guy will stay dry before making her reach orgasm - Ymir started to laugh  
\- I don’t think so, he’s even stronger than me ... - the Asian girl blushed to feel how her crotch was moistened remembering that muscular body and those gray eyes that looked at her with compassion, Levi, nice name for a man like him, unique among the others.

  
Ymir and Sasha tried to get more information from the Asian girl, but she decided to hide it until she achieved what was proposed at that time, Levi would be hers at least once.

  
…

  
**_Annie y Pieck_**.

  
The two girls looked towards the ceiling of the room lying on the brunette’s bed, often the others thought that Pieck consumed some type of narcotic, that little green plant, that caused her disinterested and lazy attitude, but Pieck was of that way, Annie liked her discreet and quiet company.

  
\- We should start to fix ourselves or leader Zoe will be angry with us ... - Pieck got up with great effort - Going to expose ourselves now is stupid, but if the leader Hange doesn’t matter, then I’ll not refuse to leave this hotel ... - the black haired girl took out the bags that kept her new clothes and placed them on her bed.

  
\- I didn’t tell you, but those guys almost kicked my ass in Switzerland - Annie crossed her hands behind her head - I noticed that you no longer have your hockey mask ... - - Yes, one of them took it from me ... - - That sounds almost impossible. Are you sure it was an accident? Could you see his face? Was he handsome? - Pieck took out a dress and put the bags back in perfect order.

  
\- Those are many questions, but no, I could not see his face - Annie lied ignoring the black haired girl who was already putting her clothes for that night - Maybe you could ... just kill him the next time you see him - - Next time!!? - Annie was startled - Yes, they are after the leader and possibly after us it’s logical to assume that we’ll see them again - Pieck finished dressing.

  
\- What do you say? Do I look good? - Annie got up to see her sister, she wore a delicate pale pink dress, tight and transparent at the waist and braces - It's ... beautiful ... I think Ymir will have a lot of work tonight - Annie started to laugh - I want to see your dress ... Hurry up - Pieck forced the blonde to get up and change her clothes.

  
Annie came out of bathroom wearing a blue dress, sleeveless and heart shaped in front, inlaid with shiny stones at the waist - Annie, nice dress - Pieck took two pairs of high heels - Now no one can make fun of our height ... - - Especially that big ass Ymir - both girls started to laugh and then they helped each other to prepare to leave.

  
…

  
_In another hotel ..._

  
Eren put his blue jacket on a white shirt and a pair of black pants that covered a little above the ankles - We must hurry before the captain comes and discovers that we are not here - the green-eyed young man said as he stood his earrings - Earrings? I didn’t know you liked such masculine accessories - Armin scoffed.

  
The blond boy came out the bathroom wearing a formal black shirt and bright blue pants with black shoes - Idiots, are you ready? - Jean entered the room doing exactly the same as Eren did - You too Jean? - The one with the ash-colored hair observed Eren - Moron, I knew you would imitate me - - Fuck you, I put it on first - - Enough, guys we shouldn’t make much noise - Armin intervened.

  
Jean finished putting on his black earrings (masculine ones not those that are for girls) that combined well with his formal white shirt, sleeves rolled up to his forearms and with the last three buttons open showing part of her muscular chest and black jeans, they covered up to his ankles, just like Eren's.

  
Berth entered with his toothbrush in his mouth - I'm ready – he said splashing Jean with toothpaste – Shit!! Berth - the ash-haired boy said and left the room, Eren began to laugh - It's time to leave ... Let's hurry before the idiot Jean comes back ... - the green-eyed boy laughed - Enough, Eren - Armin rebuked him with annoyance.

  
Berth put his black jacket on his white shirt and blue jeans - Now yes, we can get out - the taller said.

  
Sneaking was really simple, Mike was so drunk he wouldn’t know if the boys were having a party or an orgy on the same floor, and the captain was not present in the building so they hurried and left before the small man and steel look will return and kill them for insubordination.

  
…

  
The girls got out of their taxis and arrived at the entrance the guy at the door, seemed to be in a bad mood - Show me your IDs ... - he said with a grimace of annoyance - This is our identification - Mikasa showed the credit card without limit of expenses - Forget it girl, if you are not of the right age I will not allow you to get inside, come back home or go to socialize with those idiots - man pointed to three boys who waited near the door.

  
\- Let me go Berth, I'll go to give him what he deserves - Eren struggled to get free of Berthold's grip - You know we can’t attract attention - the taller one said with great patience - Wait a minute ... The blonde girl!! The subway’ blonde girl… is her - Eren pointed to a blonde girl dressed in blue - The one in the subway? - Armin asked - I think we are the assholes with the worst luck on this planet - Jean approached them defeated - I can’t get anyone to help us to get in ... - he said placing his hand on the back of his neck - Let me go and talk to her ... - Eren was still trying to break free.

  
Jean turned to see who the green-eyed boy was referring to and witnessed what would be his perfect opportunity to success; Hange paid the bill in the taxi and approached the guard at the door - What's wrong? - She asked - I already told them that I will not let them in without an identification - Hange smiled and gave a look of complicity to the girls, the teenagers immediately formed a circle and watched in amazement at their leader doing her magic.

  
Hange approached slowly without stopping looking into the man's eyes - Of course I understand ... It must be horrible to be here all night standing, but you know I can pay you for that - she took out her burgundy credit card (personalized as that of the girls) put her body against his and whispered something in his ear, the man stiffened right away - Of course yes ... Girls have fun - he said opening access to the club.

  
Jean approached the girl with long black hair stealthily - Excuse me ... (Using his gallant expression) but, do you would want to help my friends and me to get in? we just want to have fun without causing problems, we’ll pay you the tickets - Hange smiled - It's okay ... but if you or your friends touch one of my girls I'll cut your balls before you can say "I'm sorry" Got it? - The young man nodded in terror and the Zoe smiled again - Hey friend they will come with us - the guard told them they could get in and the four young people rushed.

  
Jean stayed by the door and waited for Hange - Thank you very much, beautiful ... - - Okay, just remember to respect and make your friends respect our deal - she said and left, he watched her leave without knowing she was the girl they were in that country for.

  
…

  
Sasha and Ymir danced on the dance floor while the girls waited for Moblit to arrive - Hange and Rico started ordering drinks like crazy - If they continue like this we will have to take them dragged - Pieck watched them with concern - Well girls remember the challenge, which get a guy before the others will win - Hange shouted and got up from the table - Let's dance !!! - she shouted and forced all her girls to follow her.

  
\- That's unfair, she’s the girl I've been looking for and I can’t go talk to her ... - Eren kept complaining - I told you jerk, if you go there she'll cut your balls - - Now calm down Eren, you can find another girl for ... - Berth's eyes fell on a girl on the dance floor - she's the girl in the store ... the one in the red shirt ... she's the girl in the store, I must go with her !!! - the taller one got up and went to the dance floor.  
\- Fuck! I'll go too ... - the green-eyed brunette finished his drink and hurried to catch up with Berth – Wait, you idiots! - Jean shouted, but they ignored him - You know it's useless to try to reason with them - Armin said and drank from his soda, Jean sat down next to the blonde and poured himself a giant drink - You know, that's why I like you, you're the smartest of all and also the most dedicated, you would be a good soldier - Jean started drinking.

  
Armin blushed at being praised by the person he liked - good soldier? As Porco? He is the most balanced and committed to his work - - Yes of course, but he’s a jerk - - He knows how to pilot a ... - - Could you tell me why we are talking about Galliard? - Jean finished his drink - I ... I don’t know ... - the young Arlet was nervous - Jean I wanted to tell you ... - - Look at that Armin ... It seems that this will not be such a bad night after all - Jean pointed to a beautiful Asian girl that danced without much interest.

  
Before the blond boy could say anything Jean got up and went to where the girl was.

  
…

  
The girls had separated, Sasha had won the competition, she was the first to find a luxurious man who invited her to drink, then Pieck, Rico and then Annie, Nana was at the table drinking with Moblit, and Hange had past rejecting men, the pill she had ingested began to take effect so she felt much more animated.

  
…

  
_**Ymir and Berth**_.

  
Berth slowly approached the cinnamon-skinned girl, she didn’t seem to realize she had an admirer, the poor boy struggled with himself, he didn’t know how to get the girl’s attention who was driving him crazy.

  
The freckled girl danced alone carefully watching all her sisters suddenly she felt the warmth of someone else's hand on her arm - Hey idiot why not ... - She broke off to see that dark eyes watching her - Forgive me, I didn’t want to scare you - he said timidly.

  
She recognized him at once – showcase boy... - she smiled at him and he melted - "She's much more beautiful" - he thought, she started to laugh to see how nervous he was, at that moment Berth realized that he had nothing in his mind, he didn’t know what to say to girl in front of him.

  
\- Come with me I'll buy you a drink, maybe you want to tell me your name and your story ... - Ymir took him by the arm - That ... That would be great - both went to the bar.

  
…

  
_**Eren and Annie**_.

  
Eren wobbled among the people on the dance floor to get in front of the blonde girl – “It seems that Ymir wasn’t a lesbian after all” - Annie thought - Hello ... I don’t want to bother you but ... - The girl's blue eyes watched him and Eren felt how his being was hypnotized in them.

  
Annie smiled, but as soon as she saw the dark-skinned boy, the smile faded from her lips - ... I was wondering ... - Annie's face turned pale, she recognized him immediately - "They found us" - was the first thought hat went through her mind, she took him by his shirt collar and hit him against the wall - What the hell do you want? - she asked threateningly.

  
Eren put his hand behind his head - Do you want to dance with me? That's all I wanted to ask you ... Hell, besides being beautiful you're strong - she let him go - "He has not realized it's me ... that the hockey mask is mine" - she thought - My name is Eren Jaeger - He extended his hand and smiled, that smile was enough for something inside the girl to shake.

  
\- My name is ... - Annie didn’t know what to say, it seemed that those beautiful green eyes had taken all her thoughts, she suddenly remembered that Rolling Stones’ song that she liked so much - My name is Angie ... - she answered finally, it looked like much to her real name, but when she has learned that when you work undercover it’s better to choose a similar name to make it easier to react to it.

  
Eren took her hand - So? Do you want to dance or do you prefer to keep hitting me? Both are fine for me, if so I can be near you - Annie smiled and Eren sighed - "She's even more beautiful up close ... I will not resist too much, I think I'm going to kiss her right now" - Eren thought as he followed her to the dance floor dance.

  
In Switzerland Eren and Jean were saw by Ymir, Sasha and Annie and the first two were so focused on their affairs that they didn’t notice how nervous Annie was with the boy, because although the blonde seemed extremely tender to the boy, but she did not stop fearing that he would recognize her at any moment, she knew that she should get away from him for her own sake, but he was extremely charming.

  
…

  
**_Jean y Mikasa._ **

  
The Asian girl came out of the girls' bathroom and went to the bar - Shit ... that's Ymir! - Mika was surprised to see the freckled girl laughing with a boy - Hell I think I've lost ... Annie!! surely she's alone ... Shit !!! - She said seeing the blonde girl whispering in the ear of a handsome boy on the dance floor.

  
Mikasa sighed and started walking towards the table she shared with Hange - Hey ... excuse me - she heard someone talking to her from the back - Yeah? - She turned to face him, she found a tall, military-style boy with brown hair, he smiled nervously - You're the most beautiful girl of all ... place and ... and I wanted to - Jean started to sweat - I wanted to know if you ... - Mikasa smiled - "He's the dumbest boy I've ever seen" - she thought - Listen to me, I appreciate what you say, I don’t want to be rude but ... I'm not interested, I'm sorry ... - She turned and continued her way - Mikasa come here !! - A girl with brown hair (Sasha) called her and she left.

  
Jean's face turned red - "Shit ... I'm stupid, I've humiliated myself in front of the most beautiful girl I've ever seen ..." - he thought, he turned quickly to get away from the place, but before he could take another step a girl crossed his path, everything happened quickly, the girl had two drinks in her hand and when hitting Jean the contents of the glasses fell on her black dress - Shit, I’ve humiliate me twice ... this night could not be worse ... - He thought - I'm so sorry, I didn’t see you coming - - Oh, relax that happens all the time !! - The girl shouted in front of him, the poor soldier felt even more embarrassed when he saw that it was the girl who helped them to get in.

  
She greeted him with a big smile, it was strange because any other girl would have been furious at the situation, but Hange was not, she was too drugged to worry about something like that - I'm Kate ... - she lied - I'm Jean ... Are you Ok? - - Yeah, I'll go and get the alcohol out of me - - Oh please let me help you, it's the least I can do ... and buy you another drink - he suggested.

  
The boy's intentions weren’t bad - "There must be napkins in the bar" - he thought naively - Come over here - the girl in the black wig drove the boy to the bathroom - Eh but, I thought ... - - Relax, I won’t hurt you - she joked – Besides, you caused this, you must help me... Are you scared of me? - The young soldier didn’t like those words - Of course not, I'll help you and then I'll buy you that drink as I promised - he swelled his chest securely.

  
Hange smiled, she knew how to detect nerves very well in anyone and knew how to take advantage of the weaknesses of others - I like it - she took him by the hand and dragged him inside - Hurry up ... I promise you that you will like this… -

  
…

  
**_Ymir y Berth._ **

  
Ymir laughed out loud with every silly joke that the brown-haired young man made with effort for her - Your laugh is beautiful - the boy said blushing - That's very cute Berth - she answered and put her hand on his - Well I propose something, if I guess something about you ... you will drink and if you guess something about me I will drink ... As they do in a game of thrones ... - the girl ordered a bottle and two glasses - Ok ... but you must be honest, if you lie, your beautiful eyes will tell me - he said bringing his face close to hers.

  
Alcohol finally took effect on the shy Berthold Hoover - Okay I'll start ... You have no brothers - he was surprised - You're good, I think I should call you "imp" - Ymir was startled - Have you been watching Game of Thrones? - - Of course ... It's fantastic - - "Damn he's perfect" - Ymir thought - Well now you must drink ... - Berth drank all the contents of his glass while Ymir stared at him.

  
This was the first boy that attracted her, in the past Ymir had never fallen in love, but she had been attracted to boys and girls, but this tall boy, he was certainly special, Ymir felt something inside her, she go crazy every time he touched her or stared at her.

  
\- My turn - the boy continued - Let me see ... You don’t have a father ... - the distant memory of the dismembered bodies of her father, her mother and her older sister, flooded her mind, she didn’t think about it in a long time , but it did a lot of damage in that moment - Shit ... Shit ... I'm sorry, I'm a fool - Berth threw himself out of his chair and stood in front of Ymir, she drank all the contents of her glass without saying a word - Moon of my life ... I'm sorry ... - he threw another reference to that tv show to try to cheer her up.

  
She left the glass on the bar, Berth was so tall that he could be face to face with the girl although she was sitting in her high chair, she took advantage of that and pulled him to her lips and kissed him, he was surprised, but the he accepted it with pleasure, the kiss was slow and comfortable and after a few minutes, Berth began to explore the girl’s body with his hands.

  
\- Hey you, take a look at that ... - Nana pointed Ymir from her table on the second floor - It's Ymir ... !! - Rico was surprised - Who is he? - Moblit was annoyed - Calm down dad, let them have fun ... - Nana started talking, but Moblit had drunk too much  
Down, next to the dance floor, against the drinks bar, two young people struggled with their tongues for having control over each other's lips, the boy was totally leaning on Ymir, she felt the heat of his hands on her abdomen - Wait ... Wait - she said and walked away from him - Hey you ... Take this bottle to the Asian girl and the brunette there - pointed to her sisters who were with two old men - And tell the idiot in black shirt that if he keeps touching her like that, I'll break his balls ... - the waiter started laughing and retired with the bottle.

  
\- What? Who are they? - Berth tried to see where the waiter was going but Ymir wouldn’t let him - You'll come with me - Ymir dragged the young soldier into the women bathroom - You'll be special to me forever ... - she said and pushed him into a cubicle.

  
…

  
Pieck returned with Moblit and the girls Nana and Rico - Where is Zoe? - she asked Rico shrugged her shoulders - I don’t know, she went for a drink a while ago and she hasn’t come back - the black haired girl leaned to see down towards the dance floor, the black fake girl was not around - I was about to call you ... - Moblit hugged Pieck and she began to laugh - I don’t want you to be near those old and lusty pigs ... - - You know we are all capable of defending ourselves - - Yes, but I love you and I don’t want anyone to hurt you, that's why I didn’t object to Hange training you ... - he said and kissed the girl's forehead.

  
Pieck launched to embrace him - If you love us you must promise that you won’t forget us after tomorrow - - Of course not ... you will always be my girls ... all of you - Rico smiled and Nanaba interrupted the drunken speech of the only man in the table – Talking about love ... Moblit, do you still in love with Hange? - the man froze - I think it's better that we drink - Pieck interrupted the uncomfortable moment.

  
…

  
**_Annie and Eren_**.

  
The music became much slower - Can I get closer? - Eren asked with a timid expression and the girl looked at him with her iron expression, but then she smiled and approached him - You are very cute. What do you do? - She tried to get information from him - I'm a soldier from the United States - he replied with pride - You're too young to be a soldier Don’t you think? - - Yes ... life has not been good to me ... but that doesn’t matter, not every day I can dance with such a beautiful girl ... - the girl rolled her eyes, but started to laugh.

  
\- “Damn, I like him very much” ... - Annie thought, even the heat of his male hand on her waist felt very good - And you Angie? Do you live here? - - What? Oh no, I just came on vacation with my friends ... that's all - - My friends and I also took a few days off ... I think it was destiny ... - - Yes, of course - she scoffed.

  
He watched her curiously, thanks to the heels his height was not so inferior to his - Angie Do you want to go ... to drink something with me? - The boy was hypnotized by the blue of the girl's eyes, the blonde doubted it, since she knew it could be a trap, she also knew that by spending a lot of time with him, he could recognize her.

  
After thinking about it for a few seconds she agreed - Okay, but just a few minutes more, my friends should be worried - the green-eyed boy took her hand and made his way to the bar, walking proud of being with a girl like her, this seemed very sweet, he was unique, but she never, in previous missions, never lost sight of her goal and this would not be the first.

  
\- What do you want to drink…? - Eren asked and then saw a blond boy, sitting alone at a table - Hey, you could come a few minutes to meet my friend ... - Eren took pity on young Arlet and begged his new friend to accompany him, Annie’s eyes inspected the place, Eren's friend was at a few tables of her sisters - Listen Eren I must ... - - Oh come on beautiful ... it will only be a few minutes, I promise I'll let you kiss me after that - he winked one of his green eyes and the blonde could not deny that charming young man.

  
\- Okay, but I'm the one who will let you kiss me ... – she said with confidence, after all, in the tests, Pieck and Annie were the ones who had obtained the best scores seducing the opposite sex.

  
Eren smiled happily - Well, you didn’t specify if I could kiss you before or after meeting my friend Armin - he came and interlaced his fingers with hers, nerves took hold of Annie - I didn’t, but ... - she didn’t finish to speak when the dark-skinned boy's lips joined hers.  
Annie had never felt anything like this, the young Jaeger was very passionate, he knew what exactly he wanted and this time it was her, Eren walked away watching her with eyes still closed - Wow ... - she whispered - Come on, if you want more you will have to come with me - he showed her his smile again and she agreed.

  
\- Armin, what happened ... Why are you alone? Where is Jean? - The blond boy shook his head and full of sadness answered - He saw a beautiful girl and went to ... and went with her - - That idiot left you here alone ... Well, you will not be alone anymore, Armin I want to introduce you to Angie - Eren introduced them and the girl sat with her iron expression in front of the blond boy, although inside she was very nervous.

  
…

  
_**Levi**_.

  
The air was so cold it caused pain when it touched the skin of Captain Alfa's face, Levi was on the roof of a building waiting for one of his soldiers to arrive, Erwin felt that maybe the boys would need air support so he sent his best pilot and one of his most capable soldiers, Porco Galliard.

  
Both Levi and Erwin, felt that the girls were there and would need all the help possible and although Eren, Jean and Berth were excellent soldiers and did well their work, they still behaved like children, but Porco no, he was much more mature than his mates despite having the same age.

  
Marcel, Porco's brother was always his example, Porco loved his brother and always dreamed of becoming someone like him, although he had many problems due to his violent and reckless personality, but that changed when Marcel died during his service in Afghanistan, from then young Porco strove to make his brother proud of him, from beyond.

  
Levi appreciated the help of the young Galliard, because although everyone feared the short man it was sometimes difficult even for him to control the fights between Jean and Eren, but with the imposing presence of the soldier Galliard it was much easier for them to act as soldiers and not like children.

  
The captain watched the helicopter as it landed, the phone started ringing inside the black-haired man's jacket - Mike, what's wrong? - - The boys ... the boys - - You're drunk, aren’t you? - - Levi, the boys are not there, I don’t know when they left, but ... - Levi sighed - Calm down, I'll take them back - Mike started to sweat, he knew that the punishment would include him too.

  
A young man with blond hair military style, came down from the helicopter with his rigid posture - Captain Levi ... - greeted - Galliard, I need you to communicate with Erwin and to track Armin's cell phone ... - Porco took out his smartphone, slid his finger through the screen and after pressing the glass several times, he handed it to the captain – Commander Erwin gave me access to the central computer ... - - So they are far, well, we will go for them - - Sir, I think we should take a taxi, so as not to call attention - - Well thought, Galliard, come on we must hurry before those idiots fuck the plan - ....

  
…

  
The cubicle door closed tight and the two people managed to balance themselves in such a small place - Hey, are you sure about this? - The boy asked and she started to laugh - Are you afraid? - She answered and kissed the boy's lips with ferocity, while removing one by one the remaining buttons of his white shirt.

  
The boy's hands wandered over the girl's body until they reached her breasts, timidly squeezing them between his fingers - You're a very sweet child Is this your first time? - She joked, Jean didn’t like the accusation, of course he wasn’t a virgin, was he? - "Enough of the good boy attitude" - he said to himself and pushed the girl against the wall, she had manipulated him without his noticing.

  
He began to kiss the girl's lips and then started down her neck slowly, the nerves that he felt no more matter when he heard the girl in black wig, moan with excitement, Hange smiled and completely opened her couple’s shirt - Wow ... nice tattoo ... - she discovered a tattoo of Japanese letters on the boy's chest - Thank you ... - he said returning to kiss the girl's shoulders - What does it say? - she asked curiously - It's my best friend’s name... he died a while ago - he stopped and looked at her straight - Do you think it’s a bit homosexual? - - What? Of course not ... I also miss people - she answered and he smiled.

  
Followed by that he completely opened the black wig girl's dress, Hange smiled and let the boy play with her breasts, small but firm, Jean never believed when he arrived in that country that he would end up in a nightclub bathroom, having sex with a wealthy girl about 10 years older than him.

  
But there they were, he turned her and lifted her dress, to the boy's liking, she was not wearing underwear, neither of them cared if there were consequences, or if someone had some unpleasant disease, the word condom never crossed their mind, Hange moaned holding onto the wall when Jean penetrated her, he was aggressive and she loved it.

  
…

  
Berth began to sweat nervously, Ymir was on him kissing his lips in a seductive way, he could barely contain himself, his hands were running non-stop the girl’s slender body on him, Ymir opened her pants clasp and the boy helped her to make it reach her knees - You're very beautiful ... but are you sure you want to do this with me? - Ymir stopped and her face went pale - What happens? Don’t you like me? - The freckled girl felt very embarrassed.

  
Berth stood up and lifted her off the floor – you ask if I like you ... I'm crazy for doing it right now, but I didn’t want you to feel obligated to ... - Ymir interrupted him with a kiss, a wild kiss, the boy caressed the moisture between Ymir legs, with his fingers - You see ... I'm ready - she moaned - It's okay ... - he penetrated the girl without much care.  
Ymir let out a cry of pain when she felt a twinge of pain - Hey wait ... Are you ... virgin? - he asked with fear, Ymir pulled his fingernails from the boy's arms and answered - I ... I, I think I should have told you - Berth smiled – Come on, then we will do it well - he said and leaned on the toilet seat - Breathe, this will not hurt that much - he said over the girl's lips and she kissed him, waiting for the sensation of pain to vanish.

  
…

  
Annie was delighted, Eren was able to keep her spirits up, caressing her and kissing her and at the same time spent time with his little nerdy friend - ... And then we ran as fast as we could and the bomb exploded right behind us ... - the green-eyed boy was trying to show off in front of the blonde girl.

  
He sat next to Annie and took her by the hand - And that's how we managed to get out of Iraq alive - he said he raised the hand of the girl and kissed her tenderly - Where are you from, Angie? - Armin asked, she acted normally.

  
Hange had taught them to lie "Never talk about something you don’t know" "Don’t say that you come from a country whose language you don’t know" "You must know everything about the country you pretend to be" - I come from Russia ... - she just answered - It's funny Eren is from Germany ... - Annie looked at her new friend and he stared at her – Russian girl ... as I thought - Eren came up to almost put his lips against the girl's - Guys ... I think I'll leave you alone ... I'll be over there ... - Armin tried to say when someone sat down next to him.

  
Arlet was startled and scared - I knew I would find you before the captain ... - the boy in front of them said - Po ... Porco ... - Armin didn’t know what to say - Captain Levi is here? - Eren was nervous, Annie stared at the new boy at the table, tall, white skin and blond hair with military style - You are stupid ... now the captain is going to fuck the four of you, not even you will like - He staring at Armin.

  
Eren rose up in fury - Who do you think you are, you son of a bitch? - He said banging his fists against the table in a threatening way, young Galliard didn’t seem intimidated at all - Calm down Eren, I'm not stupid and you won’t make me included in the punishment - the displeasure expression on Porco’s face disappeared as soon as he saw Annie in the eye, he smiled charmingly and gave her a wink.

  
\- I think it's time to get out of here - Annie said with her bored expression - Of course, bye, beautiful - Porco said goodbye and put his arm on the shoulders of the nervous Armin Arlet - "Do I know him?" - Annie wondered when someone took her arm - I don’t want us ever to see each other again ... this is my number, maybe you want to talk to me again ... - Eren stared at her and she smiled, without saying a word she bent and reached the boy's lips, he was surprised but accepted the kiss right away, put his hand on the girl's waist and pulled her towards his body.

  
…

  
Jean breathed with difficulty - Shit ... you're ... you're very good at this - he said trying to catch his breath, Hange put on her dress and approached the young man - I'm glad you enjoyed it - she said and gave him one last kiss on the lips, she opened the cubicle door and left - Shit ... I think I'll need some ice after that - the boy started to put on his clothes slowly - "The night was not so bad after all" - he thought.

  
Hange came out of the bathroom tripping over some people, one of them was a man of short stature and black hair - Be careful where you walk, idiot - the short man said with a bad mood and entered the men's room, Hange left laughing without to see man again - Shit, shit ... - Hange activated the alarm on her phone, so that the girls knew they were in danger - How did the Legion find us? - She wondered as she tripped with more people trying to leave the place.

  
Levi watched the girl taller than him with black hair, walk away like a drunken whore - Stupid girl - he thought and went in, to find Jean still putting his clothes out of one of the cubicles - Do you have fun Jean? - the older man asked, the face of the boy with the ash-colored hair turned pale - Cap ... Captain Levi What are you doing ... here? - Levi looked at him with annoyance and told Jean to follow him.

  
…

  
At the table Porco challenged his teammates with his serious and defiant look, Armin tried to concentrate on something else while they waited for the captain, the little blond boy concentrated on the table where Eren's blonde friend was suddenly someone caught his attention - "Armin ... can you help Ian to organize these clues ..." - Commander Erwin’s voice began to resonate in his mind - "... It's around here Armin, I appreciate you helping me ..." - Armin remembers how he accompanied Ian to his room and on the wall next to his bed he observed a photograph of a girl with silver hair and round glasses.

  
Armin concentrated a little more and tried to make the features he remembered coincide with the girl who was sitting at that table, hugging a girl with black hair (Pieck) - Boys ... boys ... the blonde girl, the one in the golden dress Do you see her? - Arlet didn’t know that Rico was wearing a blonde wig - What's wrong with her? - Eren asked - I think I've seen her ... in Ian's room ... he has a picture of her - Porco turned with annoyance to see the girl they were talking about, but his blue eyes ignored the rest of the girls and focused in a thin, pale girl with black hair.

  
\- What happen? - Eren asked when they all (girls) got up from their seats - It seems they saw a ghost ... Maybe we should follow them - Armin suggested - No asshole, you won’t leave my sight until the captain arrives - Porco rebuked his companions, but his mind was still flooded of that familiar face.

  
The captain came to the table with an extremely humiliated Jean - Where is Berthold? - Levi asked - I'll go find him at once - Porco got up from the table with distracted eyes and walked to the door - What did you do to Galliard? - Levi asked even more annoyed – Don’t tell me they managed to shit even one of my best soldiers ... - he asked and his soldiers lowered their heads in shame.

  
Armin dared to look at the captain - Sir ... I think I just saw the platinum girl ... - - What? What are you talking about, little brat? - - The platinum girl, of the demon girl’s friend... was here I'm almost sure - - Where did you see her, Armin? - - They were right ... - the boy started talking, but the DJ stopped the music - I have a special request ... I was asked to dedicate this song to a guy in this club ... she did not tell me his name, but you will surely recognize this song ... - the man finished speaking and a song from the 80's began to sound:

  
**_“She gives me love that I could never hope to have,_ **   
**_She tells me that she needs me..._ "**

  
\- Levi was startled to hear the song -

  
**_“she tells me that she's glad,_ **   
**_And if she goes away,_ **   
**_I'm like someone who's left out in the rain”_ **

  
Levi froze to hear the Electric Light Orchestra, again after so many years

 

**_"I need (her love), I need her (her love), I need your love"_ **

  
Levi heard the chorus of the song sung with the Hange’s voice, in his mind - _"You know what.. I love that song very much ... "_ \- In Levi's mind, that memory was so vivid that it seemed like it was yesterday – _“I need her love” is your favorite song today? Yesterday was Mainstreet. What will it be tomorrow?_  " - He joked while caressing the girl’s belly - _"You ... You will be my favorite song today, tomorrow and forever ..."_ \- she said and bent to kiss him

\- They ... they are here - Levi came out of his thoughts - Look for them Now!! - The captain yelled at his soldiers and everyone started moving.

  
\- Hange is here ... but where - the captain examined the dance floor and suddenly a memory came to his mind - The girl in black dress ... the one that hit me outside the bathroom ... Hange was you - - Hello guys ... Cap… Captain! ! - Berth felt a mini heart attack when he saw his captain there in front of him - Upon arriving at the hotel we will discuss your punishments, now I ordered you to find our primary target ... - - They ... Were they here? - Berth asked incredulously - Hurry soldier ... - Levi ordered his soldier and he obeyed.

  
\- One minute... if Hange was in the boys' bathroom and she hit me when she left ... then she was with ... - - Captain! I found Galliard passed out at the entrance - Jean's voice came through the lowest man's phone - “Jean fucking Kristein” – Levi thought - I'm going there ... and I'll kill you if something bad happened to my best soldier - Ackerman threatened his young soldier with a little more than annoyance for having escaped from the hotel.

  
…

  
Pieck ran to the exit when someone took her shoulder and prevented her from walking – Listen to me, silly girl look where you walk - the blond boy said seriously and then smiled - Excuse me? - Pieck resisted the urge to break the handsome boy’s nose dressed all in black that was in front of her - Do you still like lemon candies? - He asked and Pieck's jaw dropped to the floor – It’s impossible ... - she said - I knew it !! I knew it was you, weak little girl - he started to laugh - Porco ... - the black-haired girl remembered exactly the name of her childhood friend - Yes ... it's me Pieck ... – suddenly the young Galliard's eyes went white and then he fell to the floor - But … what the fuck ... - Pieck saw Ymir.

  
The memory didn’t leave the young Pieck’s mind - You should have let me handle it ... - she complained with tears in her eyes – Pieck you knew that we were fleeing from there, there was no time to catch up with your childhood love ... I had to leave him sleeping ... - - Yeah… And where were you? - Pieck rolled her eyes and looked back at the taxi window.

  
Moblit, Pieck, Ymir and Rico traveled in a taxi, Nana, Sasha and Annie in another, Hange decided to stay with Mikasa to watch the perimeter and be able to warn the others if it was necessary to leave the country or not, Mikasa observed from the roof of a building how the boys left in a taxi and decided to follow them.

  
\- Leader, I'm after the enemy, I won’t get close, but we need to know where they are and what they plan to do - Mika spoke with Hange through her communicator - Very well I'll see you in two hours at the hotel - her leader replied - Perfect ... - the Asian girl answered and followed the boys until they arrived at a simple hotel.

  
Mikasa watched them go down one by one, a blond boy (Armin), another one with ash hair (Jean) holding another blonde (Porco) and two with brown hair (Eren and Berth) and in the end a short man with black hair came down - Levi ... - she said to herself, from the outside, she watched as the boys of her age knelt in front of the short man begging his forgiveness and after a few hours the man with gray eyes and black hair locked himself in a room.

  
Levi started to take off his shirt - How could we lose sight of them? - he thought as he opened the buttons of his shirt, Hange was still in his mind – That stupid girl has fucked one of my soldiers - he thought angrily – Jean, son of a bitch - he said loudly and suddenly felt someone watching him, he took out his gun and pointed quickly toward the window.

  
An Asian girl watched him comfortably sitting on the window frame - What the hell? - - Hello, Captain Levi ... - she said smiling and got into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I've risked much when I writing this chapter, but I think it was time to show some interactions between characters.   
> In the next chapter the other characters that have not yet developed will appear. I want to show you how Ymir met History and how she will react when she knows that Berth is "her enemy".  
> I will show you if mikasa will be saved from Levi's "anger" and how Annie's reunion with Eren will be. I also want to write more about Rico and Ian - Nanaba and Mike ... 
> 
> And it's time that Connie stole us Sasha


	7. A NEW PLACE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new mission, a new place to live, a new false life, but they are the same people. Fate wants enemies to rejoin, but for how long can they remain enemies?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took too much time, but I hope it's interesting what came out of my lazy brain ...

The girls prepared to celebrate with Moblit the most special day of his live, it seemed that the rude girls had vanished and in their place, beautiful ladies came to the church, with their beautiful and sophisticated dresses of different colors.

Five teenagers sat on the first bench in front of the altar, under Hange's strict gaze, Pieck held Ymir's hand - Are you going to cry? - asked the freckled girl - I ... - Pieck didn’t finish her answer when Ymir put on her lap, a pack of paper towels - ... You're welcome – she said, the brunette smiling and hugged the tender girl with black hair and pale skin.

Mikasa struggled with all her strength to concentrate, but it was impossible, the constant memory of the muscular body of that black-haired man, didn’t leave her mind and more when those muscles were on her and those gray eyes stared at her - What happen? Please tell me you're not going to shout "I OPPOSE !!" - Annie grabbed Mika's arm, the Asian girl smiled - "... And it's a commitment to your families, your future children, to yourselves, but over everything with God ... "- the priest continued speaking and Mika tried to repress the blush on her cheeks - Is this related to you arriving very late at dawn? - The blonde’s blue eyes were still fixed on the Asian - ... Of course not, I just stood guard and you know... - - Guard? In whose room? - - Psss! Enough - Rico's voice came from the back bench.

Mikasa looked at her cream-colored dress and remembered with some pain, but with great enthusiasm that, although Levi refused to have sex with her, he didn’t refuse to kiss her and undress her - ... He changed his mind at the last moment, but it doesn’t mean not want it ... - Mika thought - "... It doesn’t mean that I give up ..." - the Asian girl smiled and put her eyes on the couple, who swear eternal love in front of all the guests.

**Flashback**

Levi turned to point his weapon at the intruder - You? - He was surprised, but his face remained serious and deadly as always - What's wrong? I scared you? - - Child ... What the hell are you doing here? - Mika smiled, she doesn’t use to smile, but she has been educated to do whatever it takes to get what she wants - I didn’t thank you for having rescued me from those men - she came down from the window Levi stopped pointing and finished taking off his shirt - You shouldn’t be here ... Maybe if you tell me where your boss is, I'll let you go or we can do it to the bad way What do you prefer? - - What will you do? Will you hit me or take me to your barracks to be interrogated? Or maybe, you will give me to your men so that they can rape me without mercy until I decide to speak? - Levi looked at her bewildered - You don’t realize that you are my prisoner - she took off her black heels and slowly approached the man in front of her.

\- Look me in the eye ... I will kill all your men in their beds before you can notify your commander Erwin - Levi was totally surprised although he wouldn’t show her that she had impressed him - So you know us ... Your boss taught you well, but not quite, you could learn better how to seduce a man - Mikasa ignored the comment without finding the real meaning of what Captain Ackerman meant.

Mika smiled sure of herself and came up to put her fingers on his chest - I wouldn’t be so confident if I were you, you look like a man who hasn’t touched a woman in years - the girl took off her dress slowly without the Black-haired man said a single word, girl’s delicate underwear was in sight - I know very well what men want, I didn’t come here to play - she whispered in Levi's ear, he clenched his fists, maybe if he followed her game, he could get her some answers.

It wouldn’t be the first time that Captain Ackerman played dirty to reach his goal, he knew that the girl was a teenager and it would be a crime to touch her, but he would not pass up that opportunity to catch Hange - what do you say? Do you want to do it? - the girl whispered. He took her arm and forcefully tossed her onto the bed and placed himself on her in silence, but Levi didn’t know that Zoe had educated these girls very well, so getting information from her was not going to be that easy - What do you think you're doing? - he asked - You know that I am able to capture you and torture you for information - - And will you do that? - she interrupted him and before he could answer she put her lips against his.

Mikasa left her memories for a moment, saw the two people at the altar and next to them, Hange was happy, turned her eyes, looked at the Asian girl and smiled, despite having been tough, Zoe loved those girls and they knew it, that look brought back the memory to the Ackerman girl’s mind... Levi kissed her with a lot of energy, but when he was about to remove the girl's panties, he stopped - You better go - He got up - What happened? - She didn’t explain what was changed inside Captain Alpha - I said you to get out - Mika got up and took her clothes, she had learned to withdraw in time – Aren’t you going to arrest me, good boy? - she scoffed - I have no interest in you, is your boss whom I want to capture ... Now go, before I changes my mind - she put on her dress - We will see each other ... - the girl said and went out the window without being seen by anyone else.

End flashback

\- Do you think the cake is giant? - Sasha interrupted girl Ackerman’s thoughts, all of them laughed at the comment of the hungry girl Blouse. The wedding went on normally, Pixis made sure it was such a private event that no one could get closer than two kilometers away without an invitation, he was not a father to them, he was not the most affectionate man in the world, he was drunk most of the time, but the girls respected him and he protected them like a treasure.

The event of the previous night would be forgotten (their meeting with the Legion in the club), because although they were discovered by the Legion were far from being caught, they even had the luxury of playing with them. Don’t forget that the girls had many important people on their side thanks to "The Shifters" - things like erasing evidence, covering their steps, changing their identities, were possible thanks to the leadership position of Hange Zoe - so they could enjoy the party without worrying, Nifa and Moblit said their vows and kissed in front of their families, the girls celebrated with joy and melancholy that their beloved Berner would finally have a life for himself and stop dealing with them all day.

The girls were trained to receive the bouquet and Nifa carried out one of the most ingrained traditions, stood up in front of a mob of mad women trying to keep the treasure made of flowers, Ymir winked at Pieck, while Annie, Sasha and Mika looked at each other with complicity - There it goes! - Nifa shouted and the five girls got rid of the competition, with discreet blows managed to remove the other anxious girls from the middle; It isn’t that the girls dreamed of getting married, they fought for the bouquet of flowers for the simple pleasure of knowing who would win. The bouquet passed over the head of the girls that had formed, not even Mikasa could catch it, the bride threw it so hard that it fell on the table where Nana and Rico were, both girls were surprised and blushed - Oh my God ... I don’t want it - Rico pushed the bouquet in Nanaba's direction, avoiding the hateful look of the guests who had fought against the savage teenagers that Hange had trained.

Before leaving Nifa met with the five teenagers - ... I just want to tell you that Moblit and I will always be there to support you ... - Ymir tried to pretend that she wasn’t paying attention, Pieck and Sasha started crying, Annie and Mika remained serious , but like the others they felt sad - ... And whenever you want you can visit us, whenever you want ... and remember that Moblit loves you and won’t forget you, NEVER - the girls embraced the redheaded bride and after an emotional farewell Moblit left. The girls left the country that night, the mission to recover the millionaire Rod's daughter would take place in the next few days, there was no time to lose - We will bring that girl home ... History Reiss will come with us ... – Hange informed the girls on the plane as they traveled to the United States, not knowing that the Legion was preparing for the same mission.

…

Erwin sat at the table in front of his subordinates - She is Alma Lenz (The commander pointed to a picture) A few days ago she applied for political asylum and the protection of the Government because she ensures that she and her daughter are in grave danger - Erwin put the photographs in the table - She is Historia Reiss and our priority is to keep her safe inside the country ... - - History Reiss? Reiss, as the Slovak millionaire? - Reiner approached and took the photo of the beautiful blonde girl.

\- That's right ... It may seem strange to you, why we do something like this ... It's a special favor for a friend of the government, it’s believed that "The Shifters" may be behind them, maybe they try to kidnap them to bribe the father ... we don’t know yet, but for the moment we must find them AND THE MOST IMPORTANT - Erwin got up and looked out the window at a huge deserted field - …We must do it while undercover, if "The Shifters" want them maybe this is our chance to finally catch their leader ... and “the Demon girl” ... - the blond man said while perfecting his hairstyle. Outside in the field, five soldiers ran in the blazing sun, shirtless and dragging a giant tractor tire, each one - Mike, Eren, Jean, Berth and poor Armin would be punished forever - Erwin looked almost amused, Levi looked through the window and observed them - Tsk ... I would have beaten them until they bleed ... - he took the cup of tea to his mouth.

\- I trust you, Levi, Ian, Zeke, Porco and Reiner, you will be responsible for going to California and making sure that Alma and Historia are well ... Reiner you will be in charge of watching the little heiress - Erwin distributed the first task - Why must this idiot be? He's going to screw this at the first opportunity - Porco protested looking down at Reiner, the muscular guy took his eyes off the Historia picture and looked at Galliard with a mocking expression - We're both almost his age, but they chose me because your stupid face scares the girls - Braun crossed his arms in his chest – You Idiot, you only like girls because they can feel all the estrogen that emanates from your stupid female ass - Porco defended himself - Tsk is enough, shut up or I'll send you to run with those idiots. "Levi pointed with his thumb at the dehydrated soldiers who were partying.

Mike kept ahead, followed by Berth and Eren, little Armin was in fourth place and at the end Jean was doing everything to reach the blond boy - Shit ... shit What happens to the captain? - The boy with the ash-colored hair said almost breathless - What ... what are you talking about? - Armin waited for Jean to reach him - Look at me, dude ... Why my tire is bigger than yours - - Maybe it's because you fucked a girl in the club, asshole - Eren shouted from the front - What? But Berthold also fucked a girl. Why do they only punish me? - - Because they didn’t discover me, my friend - Berth said with a smile on his parched lips, Armin sighed sadly - I hope it was worth it - - What are you talking about? Of course, the girl was great, she knew what she was doing, she was almost savage - - I congratulate you idiot, for your stupidity now you must bear the greatest punishment, now hurry up and leave your teenage conversations for another day - Mike yelled.

Erwin smiled - Levi, you know what I think about your teaching methods ... Well that will be all for now, after dinner we will have another meeting, there is still something important to discuss - the commander stared at the young Galliard when he said it – Now you can go - all the soldiers got up, Porco to ran over Reiner as usual and he started laughing.

After dinner the boys of the Legion met again in the Commandant's office - I have mentioned you here because we have a new mission to fulfill, I have already chosen the soldiers who will carry it out; However, there is a subject that we must discuss ... Porco - Erwin spoke in a deadly tone, the young soldier was exalted to see the seriousness with which he was named - Yes ... yes sir? - - We believe that we have completed the profiles of the allies of "The Shifters" it wasn’t hard to vanish all traces of them being eliminated from wherever they are, but we know that you knew them when you were children and we believe that you can help recognize them - - Me? But sir I was in the air force most of my life - the boy was confused.

Smith told the blond young man to get up and he obeyed – Look at this, take your time ...- commander gave him a folder with several photographs, then patted his soldier's shoulder, Porco wondered why, why he ... but the doubt cleared his mind when he saw the photograph of a little girl with pale skin, sad and tired eyes, black hair and short stature – Pieck...? - the young pilot could not believe it - Do you recognize them? - - Yes ... yes one of them ... Hold on… this was the girl who almost broke my nose when we were kids - Porco showed Mikasa’s photo and Levi was surprised to see her again.

\- You were in kindergarten with them and that's why I chose you, I know you can recognize them when you meet them ... Now tell me, did you see any of them in England? - Porco began to sweat looked at the picture and the memory of Eren kissing Annie came to his mind - "Shit ... I'm dead" – Eren thought nervous while waiting for his blond partner to answer.

Galliard's blue eyes met the green of Eren's eyes - ... No sir, I didn’t see any ... - Eren sighed with relief - ... But if they are like when we were kids I must say that the most dangerous are this two ... - the pilot gave two photographs to the Commander, an Asian girl and a Russian - She was friendly, but was extremely overprotective and acted like a lioness when someone got into one of her sisters - the young man gave Erwin a third photograph, with a girl freckled in it - And she ... she was always the smartest ... You should never underestimate her - Porco finished and took a seat again, leaving Pieck's photograph on the table.

Ian looked curiously at the soldier Galliard - So Porco was finally useful - Reiner scoffed, but Galliard didn’t answer - Well ... These are the profiles of the girls we should catch: Zeke activated a hologram and the faces of the women appeared on the screens - First the criminals: Ymir (don’t know any surname) overprotective and therefore dangerous, Sasha Blouse we have no information about her, Pieck ( boys didn’t know their surname) extremely intelligent ... - Erwin was interrupted by Mike - If we assume that they were trained by the Deltas, then it’s possible that Rico has instructed one of those girls and I think it could be her - the tall man said - Ian What do you think? - Smith asked and everyone stared at the soldier Dietrich - I saw her as a child ... (Ian looked at Porco) I'm sure it was her, she was extremely attached to Rico - Ian finished with sadness, Levi's eyes registered every reaction of the soldiers present.

\- Let's continue, this is Mikasa ... Ackerman - everyone looked surprised at the short captain, Jean sighed when he saw the Asian girl - Levi you fought her the Switzerland, didn’t you? - Erwin said seriously - I didn’t fight with her, that bitch attacked us, Reiner and me and took the leader Delta ... - Levi never liked to call his childhood friend Demon - So we can assume that is very agile and strong - Smith interrupted - And finally we have Annie Leonhardt ... - - Eren and I fought against her in Switzerland, that whore gave us a beating - Jean said embarrassed, Erwin smiled - It seems that Porco was right, the two most dangerous are Mikasa and Annie ... We only have the exact information of the older girls and it's time for you to meet them - Erwin got up and turned his back on them.

Zeke changed the file and showed on the screen the image of three young girls, one of them was marked with a red X (Nana) - She is Rico Brenzka and was part of the subdivision of the Legion called the Deltas, she is a genius with technology and we have called her "The platinum girl" since she was exiled from the organization - the boys listened attentively, Armin remembered the girl from the club - I saw her ... she had blond hair, but she wore the same glasses - Ian shuddered to hear about Rico - Thank you Armin ... and finally, she is Hange Zoe (Levi stared at Jean) and was the captain of the Deltas, after being exiled from the Legion was known as "The Demon girl or the Burgundy Demon "since she betrayed her country by working for the Marley mafia - Jean froze when he saw her face and Zeke shuddered when he heard about that mafia again -" It's impossible ... the girl who helped us enter to the club ... Shit and I fucked her ... "- Levi could see the terror in his soldier's eyes and that only made him more angry.

\- We can’t continue making conjectures about them ... that's why I've decided to assign two missions - The commander sat in his seat again - Levi, Mike, Reiner and Armin you will take care of Alma Lenz and Historia Reiss ... Ian, Porco, Berthold, Eren and Jean, you will be in charge of finding out everything you can about these seven girls ... I need you to earn their trust, their love if possible, your mission will be to deceive them so you can catch them. Understood? - - Yes sir - the boys answered with confidence, but inside they were not very convinced of wanting to harm those girls, especially Eren and Berthold.

Erwin was a very smart man and although he didn’t show it he didn’t want to hurt those girls, after all he also loved Hange and Rico, but his sense of duty was very strong and although he wanted to set them free, they should be judged by their crimes. - Erwin, do you know what you're doing? These idiots are going to be fooled by them, you know I know Hange like no one else and if those girls are like her, these brats don’t have a chance - Levi approached Erwin - I know, but you should trust them a bit, after all, I trained to Hange and I trained them too ... - - Hange is not like before, Erwin, if these brats challenge her, she will kill them, I hope you are aware of that - the black haired captain retired.

…

The girls came to their new home in California - It's small ... - was Ymir's first comment - Are you kidding? It has several floors - Sasha corrected her - Well I like it - Pieck entered the room - Remember that this is just a lodging house for problematic and homeless girls ... It shouldn’t be luxurious - Annie entered the room, Rico appeared by the door and began to order a task to each girl, they divided the rooms and again Pieck stayed with Annie and Mikasa with Sasha and Ymir on her own.

The girls thought that the warm weather wouldn’t do them any good, they had lived in countries with cold weather for most of their lives, so to think of California eternal summer sun was a bit intimidating, but contrary to what they thought the heat and the warm, salty air of the ocean was a blessing to them, especially to Ymir and Sasha.

Two days after their arrival the girls were fully installed in their new home, they were eager to go out and visit the place, the first was Ymir, she took her car with her, the black Mustang that Rico had inherited, the freckled girl loved his car and didn’t hesitate to drive on the endless roads of her new home.

Hange had ordered them to act like ordinary girls, they all had to mingle with the crowd of tourists and tanned locals - We are not going to find that girl if we didn’t go out and investigate a little - Sasha took her skateboard and went out onto the street – Sasha wait, don’t go alone ... - Pieck shouted – Relax, she will be fine What do you think if we go to buy a smoothie? Sounds good, right? - Mika took her wallet and left the house accompanied by Pieck – Don’t you think we should ask Annie if she wants to go with us? - the girl with the tired look pointed towards the stairs - Forget it, you know she doesn’t like to be distracted when she sees her superheroes, hurry up, let's go - Mika took her sister by the arm and both left wearing small and tight shorts.

Annie was in her bed looking at the ceiling of her room, the butterflies in her stomach didn’t leave her alone, she couldn’t stop thinking about the soft and tender lips of the green-eyed boy - how did he manage to make her forget that he was the enemy? - the movie was about to end, but the blonde girl had not paid attention at all, in her mind there was only one person "Eren Jaeger" Annie decided it was enough, she got up and after showering she knew it was time to go out and explore California, when she went down to the living room she found out that her sisters had left, Hange was in Russia fixing the last details of the mission with Pixis , Rico and Nana were in the basement planned how to catch the girl Reiss and how to convince Hange not to kill the girl's mother; So Annie left alone, put on her sunglasses and left without a fixed direction.

…

SASHA.

Sasha walked along the path along the beach on his skateboard, feeling the breeze brush her skin, her brown eyes focused on a skating rink full of talented youngsters and a few apprentices, all with their skateboards, bicycles and skates, doing what Sasha so loved to do, the brown-haired girl approached and seeing that no one objected to her presence, she went to the first skating circuit.

In her mansion in Russia, she had a skating rink just for her, but it was very different to do it alone to be surrounded by other guys who compete with her, the Blouse girl did the turns and acrobatics that she had learned a long time ago, at a speed surprising turning on her skateboard or staying suspended on the edge and then fall back on her legs – Damn, my friend you're amazing! - A boy approached and congratulated her - I appreciate it - she accommodated her disheveled hair and smiled - My name is Connie - he extended his hand to her and she accepted his greeting - My name is Sasha - - Nice to meet you Sasha.

You're not from here, right? - - I just moved - - Well Sasha welcome Will you still come here? - - Are you kidding? This place is great, I will never leave - - Do you like pizza? - the green-eyed boy asked - - I love it! - she jumped with enthusiasm. Sasha usually used to scare people with her explosions of enthusiasm (like Hange) but Connie didn’t seem intimidated at all - Well I propose something ... I know a great place a few streets from here, on Thursdays you can eat everything you want - the boy took his black skateboard - We compete now, they will choose the winner (He pointed to some guys at random) and the loser will invite to eat pizza What do you think? - Sasha smiled confidently - I accept the challenge, nice way to invite a girl out - the girl said and they both shook their fists.

Connie came down from the ramp and approached some guys who were resting on the side of the track - Hey guys, my friend and I want to compete Do you want to be the jury? - the boys accepted animated by such an unusual challenge, in addition they knew the reputation of Connie Springer, the hyperactive eldest son of Mr. Springer, the owner of the most famous coffee shop in the city.

Connie and Sasha were put in their starting positions and when the jury guys indicated, both jumped and began to do incredible stunts, people gathered around the track, to be able to appreciate and record on their mobile devices so close competition.

…

MIKASA AND PIECK

Pieck sat lazily on the sofa in the cafeteria, despite being a genius she was a carefree and lazy girl, her hands caressing the soft covering of her seat as she waited for Mikasa to return with her drinks, the smell of coffee inside the establishment was delicious, but that place was not famous only for its coffee, but for its variety of drinks and delicious food and the kindness of its owners, Mr. Springer were known to be the physical representation of love and sweetness.

Pieck leaned back on the couch, spreading her legs on the seat and watched Mikasa having a conversation with the man behind the counter, that's strange because the Asian girl was very serious and rarely interacted with strangers, but although Mika was the most strong, her sisters knew her for being extremely maternal, always took care of them, avoiding that they were hurt or that their behaviors cause them problems.

That's why Mika went for drinks while Pieck rested on the couch - Banana milkshake for Pieck ... - the Asian girl put the glass on the table in front of her sister - And mango smoothie for Mikasa - took a sip of her cold drink and enjoyed the sweet taste that enchanted her palate - Mika ... Can I tell you something? - Pieck sat in front of her sister - You know you can - - It's something that happened in England, I couldn’t ... - Pieck was interrupted by a young man who entered the coffee shop - Mr. Springer !! You must come to see your son, is doing something amazing !! - Mr. Springer left the store with a smile on his lips. The girls watched the scandal from their seats - Should we go see? - Pieck asked - I think not, also there is something I want to tell you - - It’s alright, ahead - Pieck returned to lie down on the sofa, she decided that her story with Porco could wait and instead she prepared to listen to her sister.

Mikasa usually didn’t share her secrets with anyone, she didn’t consider it necessary, but there were times when she felt she needed to talk to someone and both Pieck and Annie were the best to listen without judging anyone, but the situation with Annie had remained tense for a few months, so Mika felt more comfortable talking to the pale girl with black hair.

\- In England I met a boy ... - she lied, the first time she saw Levi was in Switzerland, but she didn’t want to reveal that detail to her sister - ... I followed him to his apartment when we left the club ... - Pieck watched her with serious expression but with eyes full of curiosity - Is he handsome? - Pieck asked and Mikasa smiled, she knew she could trust her sister - Oh God, he's perfect, you should have seen him, he has a pair of beautiful gray eyes and black hair, it's also strong and ... - Pieck remembered that Mika mentioned a boy when they were going to detach towards England, but he didn’t ask anything - ... And although he is short he is very manly ... - - And what happened? - -he's a gentleman, I took off my clothes in front of him and still refused to sleep with me, but you know, I have a hunch that next time he won’t resist - - Do you plan to see him one more time? - - Trust me, I think we'll see each other again ... -

At that moment the door of the cafeteria opened and a herd of euphoric teenagers entered the establishment congratulating a boy of small stature and green eyes and among the crowd, a girl was laughing and hugging the short boy - Is that Sasha? - Mika and Pieck were amazed to see how quickly the brown haired girl had fit into the city - Mikasa, Pieck HELLO !! - Sasha screamed and approached her sisters.

The other boys wanted to accompany her, but seeing the deadly expression of Mikasa, they retreated and left, Connie went into the kitchen and stayed there a few minutes, his father was a hard working man as opposed to his eldest son, but even so, Mr. Springer prided himself on his son, who was about to enter the police academy.

\- Girls, it was amazing, people here do know how to have fun - That guy, Connie challenged me and ... - - Who won? - Pieck asked and at that moment Connie came back with some sweet rolls for her new friend and her friends, and as if she already knew he sat on a chair next to them - I brought buns, I invite - the bald young man said with a smile - And who are you? - Mikasa became defensive, but the young man didn’t seem to notice - He is my friend, Connie - - Hello ... - Pieck took a muffin before Sasha ate them all, the surprise of the girls was even greater when they saw that Connie didn’t frightened by Sasha's unbridled way of eating, on the contrary, it looked like a competition - Well ... I lost ... and now I owe him a pizza - Sasha pointed to his new friend.

At that moment the sound of a very fast engine stopped in front of the store and a tall, tanned girl entered the cafeteria - Good evening, miss, welcome - Mr. Springer greeted her and she responded with a smile - this place was very simple to find, Damn!! everybody knows it - Ymir sat next to Mika - I sent a message to the Russian girl to reach us here ... Did you swallow all the rolls? - she asked – Don’t worry, now I'll go for more, I'm Connie - the boy raised the tray and returned to the kitchen - Who is that little idiot? - Ymir raised an eyebrow - Is Sasha’s new boyfriend - - Pieck! That's not true, it's a new friend ... - Sasha's cheeks full of crumbs turned red.

The boy came back with another tray full of rolls, but this time he handed out his guests before starting to compete with Sasha - Connie ... this is ... Ymir - the brunette girl introduced her sister - Hello ... it will be better to eat them before they cool - he pointed out the sweet rolls - I think it would be better to ask for some coffee - Pieck moved her plate away from the hands of her brown sister – Dad!!! my friends want some coffee !! - Connie screamed and got up to bring the menu, the girls were surprised, the boy was as kind as his father although he behaved like a child.

…

ANNIE

After walking and walking, she managed to reach the beach, the sun's rays were weaker, but still warmed her skin, she knew that inside her nothing was good, since her parents died, she didn’t allow Pieck to see the sea of corpses that remained in their hometown, but she had found her father's body with holes everywhere, the man who used to hug her and tuck her before sleeping was no longer there and what was even worse had been killed without knowing why.

Annie often woke up at midnight, sweating to see in her dreams, the lifeless bodies of her parents - ... a good place to think, isn’t it? - An older man approached Annie and sat next to her, blue eyes stared at that carefree man - Oh I'm sorry Where are my manners? My name is Hannes and I told you that this is a perfect place to think - - I'm just looking at the ocean - - I know, it's beautiful ... - - In fact it's not ... It's scary - - Where I was born they used to say that if you fear the ocean is because the guilt you carry is heavier than its waters, but that does not matter, I think all that water could kill us in a second and that makes it terrifying - Annie didn’t answer - You're new here, right? I can see it in your eyes - the man sighed and settled on the sand, Annie was tempted to get up, but the subject began to snore and she noticed that if people believed that she had arrived with that man, they wouldn’t come close and so it was .

Annie sighed - "Maybe my fault is heavier than the sea water ..." - the lion-hearted girl blamed herself for having survived, for not being able to do anything to save her mother, the woman who brought her to the world - Coconut water ... is better inside the coconut ... - Hannes stammered between dreams, the blue eyes of the girl looked at him and could almost smile at the sight, something in him generated an unparalleled confidence, the man didn’t once look at the naked legs of Annie and that was already a lot.

After a few minutes Annie's phone began to vibrate - Hey Russian girl, I see you in the "Springer Coffee shop" hurry up, I'll kill you if you're late - Leonhardt sighed and got up - Goodbye Hannes - she said and placed the umbrella that had just of buying over the sleeping man, she took one last look at the sea and began to walk back.

…

In just a few minutes the kind and distracted nature of Connie had managed to gain the confidence of the girls - ... And then the suffering that she had happened all her life was what saved her from being devoured by the beast - Ymir was going through a group discussion about a film that had generated great interest in the five teenagers and in the whole world - I think now if she will have the courage to face and kill her uncle son of a bitch - Connie continued - I loved the reference to the crystal man, at the end of the movie - Pieck said - Well I loved these sweet rolls ... Give my compliments to the chef - Sasha ate the crumbs from the tray - You can do it yourself... Krista !! You have admirers, they loved your rolls! - a small blue-eyed girl shouted from the kitchen - I appreciate it very much - she couldn’t leave because she was very busy - Sasha is already ... - the girls didn’t care - Girl, these are the richest sweet rolls I've ever eaten - Ymir took the last of her plate - This time I agree - the Asian girl spoke - It is better that we return home ... - Pieck said and they all got up - Are you sisters or something? - The only boy asked - I'll explain it to you on another occasion - Sasha hit the shoulder of her new friend.

At that moment Annie came through the front door - Good afternoon, lady, welcome - Mr. Springer returned to greet his new client - Thank you - the girl replied in a cold tone - Silly, you were very late and we're leaving - Ymir yelled at the girl pale and blonde at the door - I ordered a coffee to go and I managed to keep a couple of muffins - Pieck placed the cold glass and the paper bag in the hands of her sister - I am late? - - Yes, Sasha ate all the rolls, but we'll be back for another day - Mikasa spoke as she walked towards the cash register, although the store owner refused to cash the rolls Connie had given them, Mikasa considered that It wouldn’t be courteous to generate so much loss to a kind and hardworking man.

…

Ian was the most relaxed of the three Alpha leaders, and although his serious expression could intimidate anyone, the boys knew they could rest easy under his supervision, everyone was excited to go to California - It will be like a small vacation - Jean thought, of soon someone hit him on the forehead with his middle finger - You had better not get too comfortable - Porco passed in front of him with his expression of boring man - That idiot ... I didn’t even say anything ... - Jean stroked his forehead and the others began to laugh .

Ian was the leader of the mission, but he knew that his support would be Zeke and Porco, who, despite being young (especially Galliard) were extremely committed to the Legion, Eren, Jean and Berth, no doubt loved their work, but they were unbalanced youths, Mike, Ian, and Levi had decided to give them a chance, remembering that they had also made mistakes and made mischief in their years as recruits.

The Alpha (Levi, Ian and Mike) knew that each of them had something to hide and more so Ian and Levi. Every so often Rico returned to the city and Ian welcomed her with open arms, thanks to Rico's technology skills, they had managed to keep their relationship secret for years, he was aware that if Commander Erwin found out, I would send him to prison, but Rico was worth it, he loved her and would not let her go so easily. (What Levi hides I'll tell you later).

The boys settled in a normal and simple house, they didn’t know how long that mission would take them, so a hotel was something out of budget, the house was small, It was a small house so the boys had to share rooms; Ian with Zeke, Porco with Berth and Jean with Eren.

The boys unpacked and began to think about what they would do first, they looked like a bunch of crazy kids - I'm going to give everybody a day off, but remember that we have a mission to fulfill and if we do not report anything in a week, they will send us back, it's a very big place so we have a lot of work - Ian rewarded his soldiers after a long journey without any mishap.

\- We can have fun and do our work at the same time - Berth said with a smile - How hard can it be to find a group of beautiful girls? - - Jerk, we are in California there are thousands of people and hundreds of beautiful girls - Porco corrected the highest of the group - Well maybe we should think like them, they are a group of girls who probably have not had vacations in their life, and now they are in a place like this.

Where would be the first place they would go? - Zeke helped them think - To the beach ... That's where I would go - Eren didn’t have a nice childhood, his father abandoned his mother when she was pregnant, so little Eren never met his father, his mother worked hard to could travel to the United States to look for him (Eren’s father), but she fell ill and died before leaving for America.

With only 10 years Eren arrived in the United States as an immigrant, without family, or money and without knowing the language very well, but he was a very clever child, quickly enlisted in the army lying about his age and managed to be recruited, life had not been simple for an orphan child and even more so when, by a twist of fate, he met his brother in the organization in which he was recruited.

Zeke didn’t have much to share with Eren only the information that their father had died many years ago, since then, the relationship between them remained cold, they were no more than two co-workers, after all Zeke didn’t know of the existence of Eren Until that day and despite being happy to have a family, he didn’t know how to be an older brother.

\- So, let's go to the beach !! - Jean yelled - Zeke, Ian Are you going to join us? - - I will stay here and tell the Commandant that everything is fine – Ian said the boys left without the two adults - I am glad they are not here, so we can have fun - Jean was the first to leave and the others followed him.

…

The girls had four days of having settled and still didn’t discover the secret that awaited them in the kitchen of the Springer coffee shop, it was Saturday afternoon and the girls were getting ready to enjoy their last afternoon without Hange, the leader of "The Shifters" she had been delayed in Russia, nobody knew why, but that delay was over and at that very moment she was on a plane to California; Rico had returned to the same as before, thanks to Nanaba girls were more relaxed, the training routine was still as hard as ever and now when they had added one more discipline, the knives and swords, but the deal that they received from their older sisters was much more affectionate.

That afternoon Sasha left early to meet Connie, but she was not the only one who had made friends there, Annie used to sit alone in the same place and Hannes used to accompany her and that afternoon was no different.

Sasha came to the beach where Connie was talking to his friends - Connie !! - she cried - Hi, come here - he extended his hand and she walked towards him - We are about to play volleyball Do you want to play? - the boy with the shaved head asked - Of course, who are they? - - Eren, Jean and Berth, she is my friend Sasha - the boys greeted the brunette girl - They are new here - Connie walked to the sand and everyone followed him - I think this is a good place - he said - We are missing a player ... Why do not you call one of your sisters? - Connie suggested to Sasha - "Do you have sisters?" - Jean saw the beautiful brunette girl and imagined her sisters as beautiful as she - I don’t think so, they are busy - - it won’t be necessary, our friend is about to come – Eren said and started throwing the ball - Right, the blond is on his way - Berth said with a smile, Sasha had no idea it was Porco who they expected and the boys were not able to recognize her yet. ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually I love all the characters and I want to write a thousand pages about each and their possible partners, but I think it can be tiring to read too much in a single chapter, I'm sorry I took so long And I also apologize for the lack of action but in the next chap our beloved children of snk will meet again, including the love trios that Hajime likes so much lol ...


	8. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> unexpected meetings, new friends and confused feelings, the girls' life begins to get difficult and they don't know that everything is about to get worse

**Sasha…**

  
The boys started throwing the ball while they waited for the soldier Galliard to join them - This is a bit boring - Sasha dropped into the hot sand, her body had got used to the heat well - You're right What do you say if we go to annoy tourists? - Connie answered and Sasha laughed, the relationship between Sasha and Connie had become very close, they were like comrades, but no one could even deduce whether it was love or just friendship.

  
\- What are you doing? Idiots - a male voice spoke behind the only girl in the group, Sasha got up lazily to see the new boy - "Maybe he's handsome" - she thought, but what she found was the boys trying to convince their companion looking grumpy.

  
\- Come on, dude... It will be fun - Jean tried to cheer him up, but the young man refused, Porco was the second most skilled soldier in sports, the first was Reiner, even in that both were rivals.

  
\- Then we'll do what you want. What do you say? - Berth said with his gentle tone - Listen friend, we need one more player and you are the best sportsman among us ... - Eren approached - Listen idiots How old are they? I told you I don’t want to play this ... - Porco looked at the girl in front and stopped.

  
Sasha smiled nonchalantly, she was characterized as the most distracted of all the Eldian girls so she didn’t notice the change of the blonde haired boy - Wait ... I think, I will play - Porco tried not to look suspicious - I will be on his team (he pointed to Connie) It's a shame that Reiner is not here, I'll have to settle for beating his boyfriend - Porco straightened his hair back and stood next to Sasha, Berth blushed and the other boys began to laugh - Boyfriend? What? But I’m not... - the tallest of the group did not know what to say.

  
Eren didn’t like his companions behaving that way, but he could not say anything against the pilot Galliard since he owed him one, a big one.

  
Jaeger still wondered why Porco lied about him, maybe the young soldier would never tell him or maybe he would pretend indifference, anyway, Eren needed to thank him and something told him that he would find a way to do it soon.

  
\- We will kick their butt!! - Sasha shouted and crashed her fists with Connie's and then she turned to Porco and imitated the same movement, the boy's blue eyes stared at her, full of curiosity, Sasha didn’t notice it and when she received the greeting back she turned and went concentrated on kicking the butt of her new friends.

  
The boys noticed the reaction of the most serious of their teammates - "What the hell happened to Porco? Maybe he finally fell in love ( _Berth_ ) ... He seems surprised, maybe he has never seen a pretty girl ( _Eren_ ) ... He sure is thinking about fucking her ... ( _Jean_ ) "- boys thought, but instead of speaking, they kept it as a secret weapon to bribe the blond when necessary.

  
Porco's mind devised a plan to get rid of the awkward situation and be able to find Pieck, but he would need patience to carry it out, because as things were going it didn’t look like the game was going to end soon, after all, Sasha was the second most athletic girl of the five sisters, after Ymir.

  
…

  
**Annie...**

  
The afternoon was calmer than usual, Annie sat on the sand began to see a slight tan on her pale white skin, although she didn’t admit it, she had fallen in love with the ocean and the place, the work didn’t seem to be, in the day they pretended to be a group of ordinary girls and in the evenings they were dedicated to follow any clue they had gotten about the Reiss girl's whereabouts.

  
Pieck had spent the last few days locked up with Rico intervening each city camera to facilitate the search, so Annie had been more alone than usual, she loved her sisters, but preferred the warm company of the little black hair.

  
\- You know I always say it's not good to spend so much time alone with our thoughts - Hannes approached Annie and she smiled weakly - I know what you're thinking ... I look like Hellboy. Isn’t it? - The blonde girl stared at the red skin of her new friend, she was comfortable listening to the unusual stories that he swore to have seen in his years as a villager.

  
\- I fell asleep in the sand all morning and when I woke up, a bird rested on me and my skin was like this - the man sitting with a wince said, next to the girl - were you drunk again? - she looked into his eyes and he couldn’t lie, he nodded and started to laugh.

  
\- I know, I look ridiculous, but my friend Franz gave me some of the liquor that was given to him for his birthday, his wife Hanna doesn’t allow him to drink so ... - - How can you be like that? Live so relaxed, alone and carefree, life is unfair, people die daily and you are here wasting your time drinking - a feeling of discomfort formed in the girl's chest.

  
Hannes looked at her with concern - What's the matter, girl? I always knew that one day you would talk to me - Annie sighed and didn’t answer - Your family passed away, isn’t it? - In a moment of weakness Annie had told the story of her family and her hometown to that man.

  
\- Life is short to live with resentments, you know ... My mother fell ill when I was young I never did anything for me, so I couldn’t help her, she died in misery without me being able to raise enough money to pay for her medicine ... - Annie realized that she was not the only one who had suffered a tragedy.

  
\- After that, I blamed myself for years and I dedicated myself to ending up with me, but a man helped me get out of drugs and I realize that I messed up my mother's memory with my childish attitude ... - without the girl could help it, a knot formed in her throat.

  
\- You are young and beautiful, take care of yourself and make sure you become someone whose parents take pride, you are not to blame for having survived and you can’t do anything with your past, but your future depends only on you, you deserve to be happy ... Just don’t let someone else try to tell you how you should live - tears started coming out of the girl's blue eyes.

  
\- I don’t have kids, but I know that if I had one, I would gladly give my life so that he had one more day of life, your parents are happy seeing that they saved the life of the prettiest girl in California - Hannes smiled and got up.

  
Annie cursed herself for having shown weakness in front of the blond man, she began to realize how much she missed Moblit, she remembered that when she was ten years old, she dreamed that her father was waiting for her sitting in a park and when she wanted to approaching, he rejected her, she cried for hours until she dared to tell Berner what had happened, the man took her in his arms and made him understand that maybe her father wanted to see her, but he still didn’t want to meet her in the beyond, Annie felt better thinking that her father missed her, but that she was happy that she was alive and now the same thought had been reinforced by a strange subject.

  
Hannes came back with two coconuts in his hands – Take it, I always say it's better to drink it like that - he said and handed her the coconut with a straw inside, Annie smiled and began to drink - I'm not a good person, but I will strive to survive ... for them - she said and continued drinking, suddenly her smartphone vibrated, she placed her finger and the device recognized her fingerprint giving her access - "Ymir got in trouble, see you behind the" Springer coffee "- Mikasa had sent a message of text.

  
Annie took a deep breath and continued to enjoy the sweet taste, the death of her parents was an issue she had tried to bury for years, but this time she was sure that she could finally forgive herself and move on, the only problem is that she didn’t thought she had become someone to honor her parents.

  
…

  
**Ymir...**

  
Ymir left a pizzeria with a giant slice of pizza in her hand, she knew she had to walk a lot to get to the place where she parked her car, so she took the road calmly, the girl walked with one hand in her pocket pants ignoring everything around her.

  
Although it was very hot the tanned girl refused to wear anything other than pants, the feminine garments had never been liked by the freckled girl, who despite having a slim and sensual body, preferred to dress like a boy.

  
She continued to walk slowly until she devoured her pizza, she went to a garbage can and deposited inside her food box, at that moment she heard a scream coming from the alley, normally Ymir would have ignored it because despite having special skills that the others didn’t possess, she never liked playing heroin (unlike her sisters) but this time, maybe it was the curiosity that led her to lean out and find something that would change her life.

  
Inside the alley a man struggled with a little blond girl - This is not what he asked for !! - the man shouted - I know, but I couldn’t get the rest ... I already explained you - the little girl said between whimpers, Ymir raised an eyebrow, usually she is the one who takes care of bothering her sisters, but she never liked seeing that someone strong bother someone weak.

  
The man took the blonde girl's arm and slapped her - it's enough! Nobody taught you to respect women, piece of shit - Ymir came up to the man - And who are you? - the man threw the blonde to the floor and approached the brunette, without waiting for the man to do something, Ymir hit the man's nose, making him bleed, then took his arm and twisted it - Oh God ... for please don’t do that! - The blonde screamed.

  
The basic rule that Hange and Rico taught them when they began their training was: "Never let your guard down" each of the girls had a difficulty during her workouts for ignoring this rule, all but Ymir, she was always like a tiger, but this time her impression surpassed her instinct.

  
Ymir heard the voice of the girl and looked at her face, blonde, short and with blue eyes like the sky, the girl pleaded with terror that Ymir stopped, the freckled girl calculates that she was distracted 5 seconds, when the man turned and the next thing the freckled girl remembers was the blonde trying to lift her off the floor.

  
The man gave her a solid blow on the face with his fist and then he kicked her in the stomach - Enough, enough, please! - the blonde was thrown over the unconscious girl pleading for her - I'll have the money, I swear I'll get it !! But please don’t hurt her anymore - the girl screamed crying - Okay, stupid lesbian, but I'll only give you two days - the man left and the blonde started helping her new friend.

  
Ymir slowly recovered her reason- "Never allow a man to hit you head-on, because he will knock you out and you will be helpless ..." - Hange's voice echoed in the head of the freckled girl.

  
\- What happened? - The brunette sat in front of the blonde - You didn’t have to defend me, I thank you very much, but look at your face is bleeding - the blonde continued to cry - Where did that son of a bitch go? - Ymir tried to get up without success – Don’t you know who he is? Please never do that again, you were lucky he didn’t kill you - - I don’t give a fuck whoever he is, I'll kill him the next time I see him - the blonde didn’t know Ymir was serious.

  
The blonde girl smiled gently, Ymir could see the freshness of the blue sky and a warm feeling formed in her heart - Come with me, I must go to work, but I can’t leave you like this ... My name is Krista - Ymir took the hand of the girl without saying anything, she had never seen someone who had such purity in her being, her sisters Pieck was always the kindest and gentlest, but she knew they were all liars and killers.

  
Krista took Ymir to her work place, Ymir's jaw dropped when she saw that it was in the "Springer Café" - Do you work here? - The freckled girl said breathlessly - Yes ... - - Good evening, welcome ... Oh my God, are you okay? - Mr. Springer came out to see what happened – Calm down, a guy tried to rob me, but I'll kill him soon - the brunette girl said jokingly.

  
Mr. Springer allowed her to clean herself and gave her a cold drink to soothe her wounds - "I had a problem, I'll see you after the Springer coffee shop ... It's important that you stay in the alley" - Ymir wrote to her sister Mikasa and stayed inside to wait for her to arrive, Krista appeared with a plate full of sweet rolls and after half an hour of convincing Mr. Springer not to call the police, the blonde was able to sit down for a while to meet her new friend.

  
…

  
**Mikasa...**

  
The Asian girl traveled the city in search of her "good work" they used to call it that, since they had learned to hurt, Rico had taught them how to do charity work for every bad thing they did, maybe as a way to alleviate the guilt that they might feel.

  
The drawback was that none of them felt any resentment for what they were doing, doing something good they adopted as a habit and that is why Mikasa was looking for someone in the city who needed her help.

  
The girl's dark eyes inspected every person they saw, but her mind went over and over again what happened in England - Why? Why Hange refused to attack the men we followed? Why didn’t she have the courage to approach them? We fled instead of facing them. Why? - Nana's reaction was the most curious thing.

  
The blonde girl was still oblivious to them, even though it was she who discovered them and convinced Hange to save them, now she was someone else, had spent too much time away from them so it was as if they didn’t know each other; After the Legion found them, Nana refused to leave her room until they went to the wedding, Rico and Hange were inside with her.

  
Mikasa knew that they were hiding something, what worried her most was that none of her sisters seemed to have noticed, she was sure that Hange knew that she tried to spend the night with Captain Levi, but that didn’t seem to bother her - Why ? Maybe she thinks that if I approach them I'll get some advantage for us - the Asian girl was looking for answers in her head, but it didn’t seem to go anywhere.

  
Curiosity was bothering her thoughts - Maybe on Rico's computer ... - she knew that the one indicated for the job was Pieck, but she would never do anything against Rico, Mikasa was sure that if Pieck had to choose she would kill her instead of Rico, the relationship between them was always very close.

  
At that moment an idea passed through her mind - what if Pieck already knows? - Mika cursed in her mind her sister, because it was almost impossible to get information from her, at that time her eyes saw a man with a lot of money in her hands, the man left the stores and businesses with more and more money - It doesn’t look good - Mika thought, she followed the man for a few minutes until she saw him enter a deteriorated looking building.

  
Mikasa was about to enter when her phone vibrated - "Ymir what did you do?" - she thought when she saw that her sister was requesting her presence, so she abandoned her mission and returned to the "Springer Café" but first alerted her sister, she knew that sometimes like this Annie was the best option, after all she is the one who seemed to enjoy killing people the most.

  
…

  
**Pieck...**

  
Rico and Nana were very tired in just a few hours Hange would be back demanding progress and they still had nothing, the anger of Zoe was something that made even Mikasa nervous.

  
Pieck had been monitoring the security cameras, while Nana monitored the phone calls and Rico finished programming her new facial recognition software - What is Hange doing? - the youngest asked and the two older ones were surprised.

  
Rico knew she could trust the black-haired girl - The truth is that we don’t know either ... But you know we should trust her - the platinum girl kept respect and admiration for the former Delta leader.

  
When Rico and Nana went to rest, Pieck was left alone with her thoughts and allowed herself to relax for a few minutes, her mind returning to England, specifically an old friend, the black haired girl had thought of those blue eyes every day since they came back.

  
She got up and took her computer, she knew she shouldn’t be fond of anyone other than one of them - "People like us are not allowed to feel love towards someone else ... Love will be your downfall" - Rico said in one night of drunkenness, Pieck knew that Rico was in love with someone she could not be with and that when Hange left for a long time she also did it without saying where she was going or with whom, but Pieck imagined that she should have a boyfriend or something, and that was the reason for his nightly crying.

  
Pieck introduced her password and was about to enter the government servers, she was very anxious to know what had happened to her childhood friend - I don’t remember his last name ... all I have to do is enter his name. How many men can called Porco? - She smiled at her thought, but stopped.

  
Enter the private data of the country is extremely dangerous being within the country, she knows that if caught they will be sent to jail and sentenced to death to Hange - Bad decision, Pieck - she said to herself out loud.

  
The door opened at that moment and the leader entered the room smiling - Hange ... Are you okay? - Pieck got up scared to see her leader with a huge red scar on her left cheek, the older girl dropped on the sofa - I'm fine How are you, beautiful? Don’t worry about this, it's just ... a setback - she said pointing to her wound.

  
\- I brought new information, I want you to go for your sisters, we have to talk ... - Hange got up and left the room, Pieck got up immediately and took the pendrive that her leader left her, was tempted to check its contents, but she knew she had to find the girls in a hurry.

  
Upon leaving the house she met Sasha who was coming back to Connie laughing and talking about his new friends - Sasha come here ... - the black haired girl took the taller girl's hand - Hange came back ... maybe it's not the best time for ... - Pieck pointed to Connie, Sasha's brown eyes analyzed her sister's serious expression and then replied - Okay ... I'll fix it in a moment - the short girl smiled and left for the cafeteria.

  
Something inside her assured her that she would find them there, suddenly she felt someone was chasing her - This can’t be happening now ... - she thought, of the five girls, Pieck was the least violent, because Sasha despite being distracted and acting childish she had killed almost the same number of people as Ymir, Mikasa was in second place and then Annie who had crowned herself as the greatest murderer after Hange.

  
The black haired girl still didn’t know the city well, but decided to enter an alley - "This is my opportunity, maybe it's nothing, he will continue on his way and leave me alone" - the girl thought and did it, her senses became more acute when the person behind her followed her into the alley.

  
\- "The posture and calm, are of utmost importance in a problematic situation, don’t forget to control your emotions and your breathing ..." - Pieck remembered Hange’s words and stopped her walk, she turned just in time to see that a hand was about to touch her, she took it and tried to turn to make a key to her attacker, but he was faster and he freed himself from her grasp and with a couple of quick movements he manage to dominate her.

  
\- Stop!!! Stupid, just tell me what you want ... - she said still fighting - Pieck ... Pieck calm down, please I don’t want to hurt you just listen to me ... - the young man released the girl and she turned to crash her fist against his nose , Pieck was paralyzed when she saw a pale and blond boy step back - Porco? ... - the young soldier wiped the blood from his nose and smiled.

  
The young Galliard was eager to embrace the girl, but he didn’t know how she would react - How did you find me? And what do you want? - She was on the defensive - I met your sister Sasha on the beach and ... - - Did you find her ...? - Pieck began to see around her she knew something was not right - I followed her, I knew that she ... (the boy blushed) would lead me to you - he was happy to be able to talk to her alone, but she didn’t seem happy to see him at all.

  
…

  
**Annie, Mikasa and Ymir...**

  
The girls gathered behind the cafeteria of Connie's father - What the hell happened to your face? - Mikasa asked to see the brunette - A jerk that we will take care of later, he did this ... but now the important thing is that I found her, Fuck!! girls, I found her - - What? - Annie couldn’t believe it.

  
Ymir told them to look inside the kitchen and there she was, a girl of small stature and kindly appearance - Are you telling me she was here all this time? - Annie asked - Yes, it was to defend her that he did this to me ... - Ymir pointed to her face – Shit!! What will we do now? - Mikasa started thinking about a plan to kidnap her - I'll take care of her, I'll make her trust me - Ymir gave a wink to her sisters.

  
Mikasa analyzed the situation - I guess now we'll have to go back to Russia ... Well, you better not ruin it, remember that Hange will come back today, it's almost five we'll see each other at dinner time, enjoy your last day of vacation - the girl Asian said goodbye to her sisters, but Ymir had other plans - Not so fast, you will come with me - she said, Annie began to suspect that it was not good at all.

  
…

  
**Hange...**

  
She went up to her room and got into the shower - I didn’t hear you arrive ... - Nana entered the room - What happened? - - Nothing ... I just found a setback ... - Zoe answered without looking into her friend’ eyes, Nana took off her clothes and went into the shower with her friend - How dare you lie to me in that way? - Nana's blue eyes filled with tears - What is all this? - The girl with brown hair had a body full of wounds – Don’t you think I don’t remember what the rubbing of a bullet looks like ... - The blonde came closer to her friend.

  
Hange hugged her and dropped to the ground, the brown haired girl had to be very strong because several people depended on her, but she never forgave herself for having lost Nanaba, the weight of all the damage she had to do was weakening her slowly, remember that she murdered with barbaric luxury several people with the only consolation that they deserved it.

  
On the occasions when she had had to get rid of innocent people, she had done it quickly, but all those women, children and elderly people were after her, judging her, maximizing the pain that she felt for what she had had to suffer, living in the street and being raped being only a child, but all the pain diminished thanks to those girls, the Eldian girls that she had to taught.

  
She knew that she had made a terrible mistake making them what they were, but her terror of losing them had won the battle and ended up turning them into monsters, but the girls loved her and she loved them, she had lost a team (The Legion) but she had won a family, those girls were all she had and she would defend them with her live if necessary.   
Nana began to stroke her damp hair - You did a good job with these girls, they have become little ladies capable of conquering whatever they face - Hange fell asleep listening to the voice of her friend.

  
That afternoon before returning she had received an unexpected message from someone even more unexpected, she accepted to see him in California, pretending that she would have to fly from another country to be able to meet him, it was risky, but she couldn’t help it, in the last ten years she had never refused to see Captain Levi every time he called her and he never hesitated to see her when she needed him.

  
When she moved to Russia she thought she would never see him again, but a year later, during a moment of weakness she had called him and against all odds, he accepted without hesitation to meet her in secret, the situation continued like this during the next six years; however, Hange's work with "The Shifters" had taken her away from everything she had dreamed of having and for three years Levi knew nothing about her, until the night they met in Switzerland.

  
No doubt she knew that she still felt something for him, but she was extremely stubborn and wouldn’t allow herself to be weakened by him, or so she thought, as for Captain Ackerman, he had only been with one woman other than Hange, Petra was her name, but his work and complex personality made their relationship fleeting.

  
The red-haired girl had not caused much impact on the busy man's life with black hair and gray eyes and although seeing Hange in Switzerland had not impressed him very much, he knew it was not the last time he would see her and he didn’t want it to be. 

  
…

  
**Annie, Ymir and Mikasa...**

  
The girls devised a plan to take revenge on the man who had hit the freckled girl, ironically it was the same subject that Mika had seen, so they knew exactly where to look for him, Krista had to work until nine at night, so Ymir had until then to carry out the plan.  
The three girls waited until the sky was dark and slipped into the old building, none wanted to go home to pick up their masks, so they were armed only with Mikasa's Jericho 941 - are you sure of this? - Annie asked - We won’t have another chance to do it ... - Ymir started to walk inwards.

  
For luck of the girls the building was like a trash dump and shelter for homeless, they soon found the room that seemed more decent - If the jerk has money surely must be this ... - Mikasa said while watching no one see them.

  
Ymir manipulated the lock and in a matter of seconds the door was open, Annie thought that they would need Pieck's help to escape if something went wrong or Sasha's agility if things got intense inside; However none of them was present and they had to cope with what they had.

  
The three girls entered the room in complete silence, Mikasa put her finger against her lips and then pointed to a room where sounds of soft laments were heard, the room had no door, only a curtain and the only light of the apartment came from there.

  
Mikasa held her loaded gun as she walked towards the room, Ymir and the Asian girl were placed at the sides of the door and with a signal both entered in a hurry - What the fuck ... - the man shouted, Annie was the last to enter the room and saw how the man tried to reach his shotgun, but Mikasa was faster and kicked the man right in the face.

  
The naked man fell to the floor and Ymir stood over him - So you were having fun ... - The freckled girl made fun of the man when she saw a girl naked and completely drugged in bed - Who are you? Wait a second ... I kicked your ass this afternoon - the man didn’t know he was facing his death.

  
The girl in bed started to laugh, she was so lost that she didn’t even know what was happening - More girls for the party ... Or are they men? I know, they are aliens ... - the brunette girl in the bed spoke and Mikasa pointed her forehead with her gun - Wait, I'll take care of her - Annie stopped her - It's a witness, Annie I hope you do the right thing – Mikasa removed her weapon and let Annie pick up the girl and go out with her.

  
The man watched in amazement the safety with which the girls acted, Ymir smiled and hit the man in the spine, in a specific place - Well that will prevent you from moving, asshole - the freckled girl took out a knife and put it against the chest of man, who couldn’t do anything but scream.

  
Mikasa examined the place while Ymir made the man suffer only to prolong his suffering before sending him to the other side, there were kilos and kilos of drugs and several weapons - This must be a joke ... - the Asian thought - Ymir, kill him now and come to see this - - No, please! Don’t kill me!! - The man begged, Ymir had taken some teeth - Dude Don’t you understand? You're already dead, even if I let you go you'll never walk again ... And of course, I won’t let you go that was just a joke - Ymir started to laugh.

  
\- No, please, no!!! ... - The man begged and then there was only silence - Are you ready? - Mika asked when she saw Ymir leave with a smirk on her face - What will we do with all this? - The Asian girl pointed out all the merchandise.

  
…

  
**Pieck and Porco...**

  
Porco took almost an hour to convince Pieck to accompany him, the girl's mind warned her of a thousand things that could go wrong if she decided to accompany him, but heart works independently of reason, so after cursing internally, she agreed to accompany the boy.

  
The night had fallen, both were facing the sea, they had found a place to be alone, the black-haired girl had completely forgotten that Hange had summoned the girls to a meeting, she couldn’t think of anything but were not the beautiful blue eyes in front of her, every word that came from Porco's mouth was the most incredible thing she had heard.

  
Porco was fascinated, when they were children they had a solid friendship and he didn’t think that over the years it would become something stronger, something he could not explain, now he was extremely confused because he knew he had to notify his boss, who had found, but that would eliminate his chances of seeing the girl in the yellow dress and the black hair in front of him again.

  
\- It was difficult, but I became an officer of the Air Force ... - - No doubt Marcel should be proud of you ... Hey, out of curiosity, how come you still remember me? - He smiled and put his hand behind his head, an adorable gesture - I ... Do you remember that year I spent the day of thanksgiving with you? - It was as if a curtain had been removed from the girl's memories.

  
\- Yes ... - - The photograph of that night you gave me, at that time I didn’t understand the value of that memory, but I kept it with me since then ... You haven’t changed much - - I know, I'm still the same weak girl and ... - - Pretty ... - he interrupted her and embarrassed took her hand - You're beautiful Pieck, you know is strange, but it feels good to say your name - Pieck felt like hypnotized.

  
He approached her slowly, Pieck couldn’t resist him, he was the most handsome boy she had ever seen, he had a serious expression and much more mature than his age, his white skin, blue eyes and his blond hair slightly darker the sides of the head, it seemed that the colors matched his haircut (similar to that of Nanaba) despite being young, his body was strong and masculine. **_(It's obvious that Porco is my favorite ... Perfect Husbando)_**

  
He put his hand on the girl's face and when he was about to kiss her she stopped - You know ... You have not changed either, you're still the same pretentious brat - she said jokingly and he smiled - Yes, but I remember that even being presumed I made you crazy - he said with a wink - "Love is the bane of people like us ..." - she could hear Rico's voice - Are you hungry? - he asked.

  
Pieck stood up - Listening it was very nice to see you, but this can’t be repeated - he breathed deeply as if he already expected that she would say that - I expected no less from the smartest girl I know - he said with a sad smile - Well, I'll let you go - - I, I'm sorry, Porco, I'm glad you became a good man - she quickly stroked the boy's face.

  
Then he turned around and started walking back to the city - What am I doing? - Porco couldn’t afford to just let her go, so he ran to catch her, took her by the arm and turned her to face him and without asking permission he put his lips against hers.

  
…

  
**Ymir...**

  
When Krista finished her shift in the cafeteria, Ymir was already waiting for her at the exit with her car ready - Come up, I'll take you home - the blonde girl blushed - I appreciate it, but it's not necessary - - Listen to me, I won’t let you walk out there alone when that idiot can be anywhere - the freckled girl lied, she had just murdered him, Krista got into the car without thinking much.

  
Although the girl didn’t admit it, she was very afraid, the man who had hit her was the dog of a dangerous moneylender whom her mother had borrowed money from when they got there, the problem was that Krista's mother had been rich all her life, she had never worked and even being alone in an unknown country, she had refused to do anything.

  
Krista had gotten two jobs to keep them both, but soon the lender claimed the money with high interest, which the girl was unable to cover, she was exhausted, exhausted from having to be the adult in a house in spite of being the one who kept them alive, her mother didn’t speak to her.

  
\- You must be exhausted, I notice it in your eyes - Ymir interrupted the girl's thoughts - Yes, but Mr. Springer is good to me, allows me to work with him despite my age - - And what are you wearing there? - the brunette noticed a small paper bag in the hands of the blonde girl, she bowed her face ashamed - Dinner ... - replied shyly.

  
Ymir was surprised, in a bag of that size could only carry two sweet little knives or a butter bread – Don’t fuck me What is it drug? - The brunette girl started laughing, but Krista's eyes filled with tears - It's all I could get today ... - Ymir's eyes widened and she felt embarrassed.

  
She had no parents, they were killed and she was trained to kill like an animal, but since Hange adopted them, she was never cold or hungry (unless the training required it), she never had to be abused by a man just to get a little money.

  
The car stopped suddenly in front of a restaurant, it was nothing fancy, but she had visited it with Mikasa and meal was delicious - Get off the car - the freckled girl ordered her new friend - What? - - Come on, I have to buy some things. Could you come with me? - The blonde girl got out of the car and walked behind Ymir.

  
\- Hey, by the way, do you have a family? - - I ... live with my mother, but she is a little sick so I must work - - Well, that will make you strong - Ymir answered and entered the restaurant - Good evening, do you want a table ... - - No thanks, we will order everything to take away - when the menus were delivered Ymir asked Krista - You know, I forgot that my mother didn’t want to cook, what do you think she would like to eat? - Ymir lied she knew that the little blonde would refuse if she offered the food directly to her.

  
The girls returned to the car with the bags in their hands, Ymir opened the door so that her friend could enter and then they continued on the way to Krista Lenz’s house, when Ymir arrived she forced her to take the meal, the blonde was ashamed but her stomach was screaming to try that meal.

  
Ymir kissed her on the cheek - If you need something, don’t hesitate to call me - she said and gave her number on a paper to the blonde girl, she accepted it and waited at the door of an old building to the black Mustang left, Ymir smiled as she looked in the rearview mirror at her little friend still standing at the door - It's so cute ... - she thought and accelerated.

  
…

  
**Annie...**

  
The blonde looked at the brown-haired girl in front of her - How did I end up like this? God, I'm so embarrassed ... I thank you for picking me up and helping me - Annie told Hitch that she had found her in an alley in that condition and the girl believed it - What the fuck is wrong with you? - - I know, I'm disgusting, I'm just an addict capable of selling her mother for an injection - the girl said with tears in her eyes.

  
\- Listen to me, stupid bitch, there are people who want to live and are killed and you are here wasting your useless life with something as disgusting and superficial as a drug, that is pathetic, selling your malnourished ass for drugs, that is even more pathetic - Annie was very angry.

  
She couldn’t understand why she decided to help that girl instead of just murdering her, but there she was giving some painkillers to the junkie girl - You're a good person - Hitch took Annie's hand - I'll always be in your debt - - Yes, try to get away from drugs or I'll come here and I’ll kill you. Did you understand? - Annie got up and left leaving the girl in the street.

  
Annie came to an intersection and thought to take the road that would take her home or take the other road and only discover where it was taking her, the answer was easy, she continued straight without aim, she was not in the mood for Ymir's jokes or the look of Mikasa.

  
Leonhardt began to think about returning with Pixis to Russia, the whole team just to find a stupid brat seemed a waste of time, but she knew that Hange didnn’t like to be separated from them for a long time, and she always recommended that they stay together to no one was capable of harming them, but Annie felt confused and didn’t know if she should continue to be what she was.

  
After a while she came to a point she had never been in before - This is ridiculous, I'm not a girl anymore Why do I keep doubting again and again what I want? - she thought as she threw stones as far as she could - is that relaxing? - She heard someone talking behind her.

  
\- I think so, it looks funny - the boy came and took some stones, but before he could throw them he saw the girl face in front of him - Annie ... - - Eren? - She felt a sense of fear and joy at seeing those green eyes again - What the fuck are you doing here? - she asked, but he didn’t answer, Eren seemed nervous - Listen to me, here is not safe, please follow me - he extended his hand towards the blonde girl.

  
Annie knew that it was not very sensible to go with him, but maybe that would help her to finally decide what she wanted to do, she took the boy's hand and he took her away from there, they continued running by the shore of the beach until be far enough away from everything - It's strange, there are people everywhere, but here it's quiet - she said - I know, we were lucky - he took the girl's hand without thinking it.

  
Eren was young like Annie, but he had never doubted what he wanted, ending the terrorists had been his ambition since joining the Legion, his companions were wondering why, but the green-eyed guy preferred to keep it as a secret, Annie was the only girl who caused a significant impact on him.

  
Annie had no intention of going back to her house and having found Eren seemed like a sign that she would spend that night away from her sisters - Do you want to stay with me tonight? - she asked and without hesitation he hugged her and put his lips against hers, she accepted it without hesitation.

  
…

  
**Armin...**

  
It had been two days since their arrival and they still had no clue of Mrs. Alma Lenz, the captain had notified his commander that something was not right, maybe the woman lied about where she would be.

  
The boys didn’t know that since Alma owed money to dangerous men, had moved a little further south without saying anything to anyone, Reiner and Zeke had exhausted every resource without success, Mike hadn’t been the same again, the fake hope to find Nana had shattered him.

  
Levi began to lose patience - I don’t trust that idiots, Zeke and Reiner you will go tomorrow to see them in person - the captain ordered his soldiers - I will go out tonight to inspect the land, Armin you will stay in charge and you will make sure everything goes according to plan - the blonde-haired boy nodded and Levi left.

  
It was late in the morning and Armin could not sleep, something told him to keep moving forward, the desire to be with his friends was strong, but he had learned to control himself, after all it was extremely uncomfortable for him that people to mock his feelings by Jean.

  
It was not that his teammates didn’t accept him for what he was, on the contrary, it seemed unfair that he had fallen in love with the most stubborn and stubborn guy in the barracks, someone who, although he felt something for Armin would never admit it - Wanting someone who didn’t wants you, suck ... - Mike approached the little blond.

  
Armin sighed, it seemed that everyone knew his situation except Jean - You know ... You should not waste your time with him, that he doesn’t love you doesn’t mean that nobody will ever love you - the tall man sat next to Armin, he hadn’t either enjoyed the place like his companions, the only one was Reiner, showing his exercised body to the tourists and seducing them with his foreign accent.

  
\- You lost someone you loved, isn’t it? - the youngest asked and Mike sighed - She was beautiful ... She always smelled of fresh fruits, she was very feminine ... - He broke off - But fate and bad decisions of another person snatched her from me - Armin could feel the pain of his partner.

  
The only person that Armin had loved in this world, was heterosexual, he had lost him without having him yet and that made him feel more pathetic - I wish I was like the captain or the Commander, they don’t feel love for anyone - Armin whispered - It must be a joke, if we have problems now it's because the idiots didn’t have the balls to go to the world and kill that bitch - Zacharias said with hatred.

  
Armin knew it was wicked of him to take advantage of Mike's status to get information, but he still did it - Are you talking about the demon girl? - - That bitch is the cause of everything ... - - But what do the captain and the commander have to do? - - Both love her, in different ways, but both do it, the commander trained her and loved her like a younger sister or something and Levi, he grew up with her, I'm sure he always knew where she was, but for the love he feels he never had the courage to go and kill her - the highest one ended.

  
Then Armin understood everything, why they had not spoken of their presence in the Legion or why the Captain was altered while in England, the problem is that knowing the truth wasn’t an advantage, his sharp mind would certainly cause problems.

  
…

  
**Levi...**

  
The captain knew Hange well, he knew he shouldn’t trust her, so he showed up at the meeting place a few hours before to make sure the woman didn’t take that opportunity to end once and for all with him.

  
He was stronger and faster than her, but he knew that even the most powerful man of all could fall if he was taken by surprise and he wasn’t willing to surrender so easily.

  
While on his way to the meeting point, the man remembered when one day, many years ago he received a call, the number was blocked, but something inside him told him to take the call, he never imagined his surprise until he heard after a year of uncertainty, the voice of the girl he missed.

  
He always acted like an adult, there was no time for jokes, nonsense or excesses in the life of Levi Ackerman, since he was a child he had to survive on his own and having matured was the only thing that kept him alive, he didn’t allowed weaknesses of any kind, or so he believed, because there was a small talking girl, who had made his life somewhat irregular and her name was Hange Zoe.

  
She was the only thing he couldn’t control, no matter how much he tried to intimidate her, he didn’t get it she stayed faithful to him, as his equal, not as a subordinate, perhaps, it was what made Levi was attracted to her.

  
When he received that call in 2009, he couldn’t refuse, the word "No" crossed his mind, but never came to fruition on his lips, and a few days later he was in a European hotel, naked and sweating under of a wild sixteen-year-old girl with chocolate-colored hair and eyes that drove him crazy.

  
Things stayed that way for six years, when they saw each other at least three times a year and supported each other, Hange had secretly helped the Legion catch some smugglers or people who (secretly) got in the way plans of "The Shifters".

  
Levi always knew that Hange never returned to the "path of justice" he supposed that doing "good" was never in the blood of the girl, but even so he could not refuse to be with her, every time she called him , or when he felt the desire to call her and wanted to help it, he remembered her beautiful naked breasts between his hands and his mouth, her tanned skin beneath him and her voice saying, moaning his name, and he simply put aside his pride and took the phone.

  
However, in the year 2014, after six years, Hange Zoe disappeared without a trace, he knew that she was alive, but no matter how hard he tried to contact her, he didn’t know anything about her until, in Switzerland, he learned that it was her the assistant leader of the mafia "The Shifters" and then he discovered, that she was not the same girl he knew.

  
Levi arrived at the meeting point much earlier than agreed, opened the door slowly and entered a dark room, closed the door behind him in total silence - A hotel Is it a joke? - He heard a voice speaking to him from inside the room - Do you want to remember old times? At least you should flirt with me before trying to fuck me - the girl scoffed in the dark.

  
Levi looked for the switch, but he didn’t find it - Tch, don’t be ridiculous, I didn’t want someone to see me outside accompanied by your fraudulent ass - he responded in a bad mood, she started to laugh at his comment - You were the one who called me tell me what happens or will you stand there like an idiot all morning? - She lit a dim light near her.

  
As he imagined it, seeing her had not caused any sensation, he breathed quietly and pulled out a computer - I have disturbing information that I think should be of interest to you, you know that what you do I don’t give a shit, but if there is something that threatens the safety of my people and my country, I won’t sit idly by doing nothing - he said, he sat on the bed and put the computer in front of him.

  
Hange continued in her seat - And what does that have to do with me? - - They stole a considerable amount of plutonium from a laboratory in Russia, that happened two days ago. Do you have any idea who it could be? I know your stupid mafia of queers didn’t do this ... but I'm sure you're interested, this can be used against you, isn’t it? - Levi observed the reaction of the girl.

  
With the words of Levi, the images of what happened in Russia were present in girl’s mind, the pain of the cuts and the bullet rubbing was still acute, a group of very well trained agents intercepted her before that she could leave the country, she clearly remembers that they had hooked weapons like theirs, but more modern they had even put a kind of gas that made them faster.

  
Hange had not felt real fear in some years, but this time she thought she had reached the end of her life, she managed to sneak into a commercial flight to get away, her guards and her pilot were killed, she was the only one to escape, she managed to notify to Pixis in time to be safe if they went for him, but nothing had happened.

  
Hange clearly noticed that those people knew her identity and that their goal wasn’t to expose her, nor to catch her, their goal was to annihilate her; Zoe got up without saying anything and went to the computer, sat down next to Levi in silence and observed the information he had, reports of radioactive materials and what worried the girl the most, the reports of at least six girls murdered in Russia, with characteristics that coincided with the features of Annie Leonhard.

  
Fear returned to take over Zoe's chest - You didn’t know, did you? - He asked, Hange began to think how it was possible that an organization as powerful as the one she was leading, wasn’t able to find out something like that, her men should be being killed was the only explanation.

  
Levi's hand gently touched the girl's cheek, pulling her out of her thoughts - What happened to you? - he asked to observe, with the light of the screen, the huge wound that the girl had on her face, she took a few seconds and then replied - A training that went wrong ... - she was about to tell him the truth, but she knew that no one should, nor could fight her battles.

  
Hange leaned back on the bed, looking towards the ceiling of the room - You're right, we have nothing to do with that ... - she said in a sigh - Tch, you stupid, I already know that, I need you to be more useful and help figure out what the fuck is going on - he said and ran his hand over the back of his neck, she lit a cigarette and started smoking, he looked at her with a gesture of disgust.

  
She smiled, he had not changed anything, he was still a grumpy dwarf addicted to cleaning, she couldn’t help but see him and smile - Where is Petra? - She asked curiously and with the intention of annoying her ex-partner - That's not your business - he pretended not to be surprised, he had no idea that she had followed his steps closely.

  
Hange sighed and got up - This is all crap, sometimes I think I should have stayed to die in Germany - she said and went to the bathroom to take a warm shower and to think better, the girl took off her clothes in front of Levi, who forced himself not to look at her, and then she went into the bathroom.

  
Levi looked at the half-open door and cursed himself for starting to doubt whether to stay where he was or to enter with her, he knew that both would bring consequences; if he stayed in bed he would risk that she wouldn’t tell him anything, besides his body would never forgive him for wasting an opportunity like that, but if he went in, he knew that she could bribe him with that later, or worse, if he touched her again falling back into the addiction that she always represented for him.

  
…

  
**Pieck...**

  
The next morning the black-haired girl woke up, to see her blond sister come into the room trying not to wake up anyone - Annie, Are you okay? Where were you? - the little girl asked and the blonde sat slowly on her bed, with a wince on her face, then she leaned back and hugged her black haired sister.

  
Annie sighed as she felt the warmth of the girl's body - are you going to tell me what happened? - Pieck insisted and to her relief, Annie smiled with joy - Hange told me that losing my virginity would hurt, but I didn’t imagine how much ... - The blonde whispered so that nobody, except Pieck, could hear her - What? - The black haired girl screamed in surprise - When? And who? Was it by force? That's not ridiculous, I doubt anyone can do that - Annie started laughing at her sister's comment.

  
Pieck took a shower, she was still shocked by Annie's story (I'll tell her in the next chap.) The fresh water renewed her spirit and her thoughts, she took a few minutes to remember the blue-eyed boy, Pieck never thought to kiss a boy who liked her, it would feel so good.

  
Although Porco Galliard was a rough and not at all affectionate boy, he had been extremely gentle with the black-haired girl, his hands had caressed her with tenderness and his soft kisses had shown him that in this world there were still beautiful things for which keep fighting.

  
She still doubted if she had made the best decision - ... Tomorrow, I'll see you at the "Springer Café" in the morning ... - the soldier's face lit up when he heard her surrender to what she felt and accept to keep in touch with him, Pieck had her doubts, but she didn’t regret even when her decision had serious consequences.

  
The girl came out of the shower and for the first time in years she brushed her hair and tied it in a high ponytail, dressed in a thin orange shirt and blue jeans, her red Converse sneakers and put her glasses on she took her wallet and left without noticing that her leader hadn’t returned home and that one of her sisters was not in the house.

  
It was Sunday morning and the sun seemed to announce that things were going to improve, that tranquility would one day come to their lives, of her sisters she was probably the only one who dreamed of having a quiet life with a family of her own and although it seemed to her cheesy believing that the child she met in her childhood could be the man of her life, the truth is that Porco deserved an opportunity.

  
Pieck entered the cafeteria and watched a blond, muscular guy flirt with the girl who was attending the store, Pieck decided to sit down and order until her friend arrived; Mr. Springer had left Krista in charge of the counter.

  
It was nine in the morning and everything seemed to be quiet, the blond boy continued to make the blonde girl laugh behind the counter, but suddenly something caught the attention of the black haired girl, a young man, at the table in front of the from her he struggled with a sequence of code that he was programming.

  
Pieck got up and sat next to the man - "It won’t hurt to distract me while Porco appears" - she thought - Hello Are you programming a video game or a mission to Saturn? - The girl scoffed and the man looked at her with tired eyes, but happy - It's ... a videogame, but I cannot make this sequence work ... - he took off his glasses and wiped them with the fabric of his shirt.

  
Pieck checked, without the man's permission, the code on the laptop screen - I think if we adjust these lines ... - the girl said and began to alter the sequences, the man looked at her impressed - I think this time it will work ... - she examined the code and after a successful test she said - From my older sister I inherited the dream of someday creating videogames, but I love videogames ... - - ... Of terror ... - he interrupted her and they both started to laugh - My name is Kelly - she lied and extended her hand - My name is Zeke - he took the girl's hand and looked at her surprised that someone so young could be so smart.

  
Zeke was impressed and to Pieck's fate her sudden decision to use a little makeup and a female hairstyle, served as a distraction so that the young Zeke didn’t recognize her.

  
For the boys it was difficult or impossible to recognize them because they only had their photos of when they were girls, so recognizing them now as teenagers was difficult for everyone, except for Porco.

  
\- It's fair, I should invite you to a coffee, I would invite you to breakfast, but I think you're waiting for someone so a coffee won’t ruin your appetite - the man had a lot of class, besides Pieck always liked what men with beards looked like and he had a perfect blond beard covering his jaw, made him look older, but much more handsome.

  
Pieck observed her new friend with a smile on her lips without knowing that outside Porco cursed the universe, fate, everyone, Zeke and himself for his bad luck.  



	9. In trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a very powerful enemy appears and seems to try to destroy everything in his path

**Hange**.

  
The black car was moving fast on the huge road, the girl who was driving was serious, staring at the road, but her mind refused to leave the hotel and the man who stayed inside, a black car appeared and it stayed after hers, but at that moment Hange had her mind on something else.

  
She never thought she would show how weak she felt to someone else, it always seemed pathetic, but now she realized that being able to let off steam wasn’t bad and she didn’t feel miserable.

  
It had been years since the last time she had cried - "Tears have never solved any problems" - she used to say, but that morning, after getting rid of such a heavy burden, she felt very good, instead of feeling humiliated she felt relieved.  
  
_**Flashback**_.  
  
She went into the shower thinking about how that group of people almost killed her in Russia, she met with her subordinates in an underground laboratory where they developed weapons and other types of technology, she decided to end the meeting an hour earlier.

  
All was well along the way, Russia had been her refuge for years and maybe that was the reason why she let her guard down a bit more there, she never expected that a group of highly trained soldiers or mercenaries would intercept her and in Less than a few minutes she found herself jumping out of her car in motion.

  
Her men were killed in front of her with weapons similar to those that Rico had created for them, by a miracle she managed to get to her plane only to learn that her personal pilot had also been annihilated, Hange managed to get off the plane before they exploited it with a bazooka, a Ducati was faster than their gas-powered hook weapons, so Hange managed to mingle with people and get to an airport, her clothes were dirty and bleeding, but thanks to her ability to lie she didn’t raise much suspicion and could board the plane without major problems.

  
She had no idea who they were, or why they were looking for her, but she began to believe that it would not be the last time she would see them, but what they wanted, that question made her feel intrigued and terrified.

  
Hange could not help it, she was scared, she didn’t fear for her life but for her girls, she thought that with her death, the girls would follow, she could even imagine how they would hunt them one by one, and that filled her with a deep terror.

  
Hange expected Levi to give in and go with her in the shower, but he didn’t, she left the shower alone and found Levi in the same place where she last saw him, sitting in front of his computer, she stared at him , but he didn’t even look at her again, Zoe smiled, he was strong, but he had never been able to resist her, it seemed that he had finally learned to reject her, Hange thought about putting her strength to the test, but discarded the idea, for the moment it was better to keep the distance with everyone.

  
Levi felt the girl's gaze on him, it was almost impossible to force himself to ignore that tanned and damp skin, he thought - "I won’t give her the pleasure of seeing she was about to win the game" - he used his peripheral vision and all his willpower to inspect her and stay in the same place, something caught his attention next to a dark mark, he could see several red marks, but she hid it quickly under her shirt.

  
\- I don’t have time for your bullshit, come here and tell me what I want to know right now - he said in his mortal tone, but Hange was immune, she sat in front of the mirror and did something she didn’t do very often, she took a brush to the hair and began to comb it.

  
The alpha captain took a deep breath and got up from the bed - Are you fucking kidding me? - He asked sullenly and she didn’t answer, she knew perfectly well that it would provoke the anger of the short man, but she didn’t care.

  
Levi's face turned red and with a grimace of hate took the girl's hair and threw it to force her to look at him - What the fuck do you think you do? Maybe you think I'm kidding - he came dangerously close to the girl's face - I'm sorry, it's hard to take yourself seriously with that size - she scoffed, not because she didn’t understand the seriousness of the situation, but because she wasn’t ready to talk about that, she knew she would fall apart if he kept insisting.

  
Levi forced her up, pulling her hair violently and threw her against the bed, she could not help but grunt with pain at the rough treatment, he knew he was hurting her, but he didn’t care - Look at that fucking information and give me the answers I'm looking for - he screamed.

  
Suddenly Hange started to laugh, he couldn’t imagine how reluctant the demon girl could be - You still hit like a sissy - she scoffed even though she felt a lot of pain, he took the girl's face with his hand and forcefully approached her to him.

  
\- I knew you were a damn waste of time and still wanted to pretend that you still had something good to give, but you're hollow ... - he threw her roughly against the floor and walked away - You're a damn farce ... - the alpha captain took his jacket and left the room angry and walked down the hall.  
Tears formed in Hange's chocolate eyes, she hated having to take her best friend away in that way, but it was necessary and although she had missed him for years, she couldn’t afford to be distracted by him or by anyone else, survival is more important.

  
The girl got up and began to caress her face - "Hopefully leave a bruise" - she thought, the tears started to come out, she was a rude girl, but she was still a woman - "It was the best, I'm sure ..." - she thought, but just then the door burst open and Levi entered the room, kicked the door with the heel of his boot to close it and approached Hange with his face devoid of emotion.

  
She watched her former partner, as she took off her black leather jacket, letting her appreciate his slim and muscular body, the next thing Hange felt was how the short man forced her to lie on the bed by force - Levi what’s wrong with you? You idiot, enough… is enough - she screamed, but he didn’t stop, Zoe knew how to fight, but Levi was stronger than her and already being under him, there was nothing the girl could do.

  
\- Leave me alone, asshole! - She continued fighting, she realized that he was trying to undress her, panic was present, she knew that once Levi chose her as prey there would be no escape – You’re so annoying - Levi whispered and hit her temple with the knuckle, Hange wondered how the man who once loved her and knew her past was capable of doing something like that, after the blow she was disoriented for a few seconds, moments he took advantage of to undress her, with the anger he had reserved for her since many years ago, he ripped the clothes off her body, causing some scratches or possible bruises.

  
Hange regained her reason, but she was already naked beneath the strongest soldier in the Legion - What the fuck do you want? - she asked with a look of pain on her face, Levi had taken her arms and twisted them on her back in an unnatural angle - I knew ... I knew you couldn’t be as hard as you pretended - he said with satisfaction.

  
On the back of the girl, above all blows and scratches, a symbol had been tattooed with black ink - Wings of freedom ... - Levi said in a whisper and released the girl, Hange turned until she was on her back, but continued under of her ex-partner - Are you going to tell me who did this to you? - He pointed to the wound on the girl's face and placed his hands on the sides of Hange's head.

  
She sighed and the tears started to come out without her permission, her heart still beating strongly inside her chest - I ... almost died two days ago ... Someone ambushed me in Russia, the reason I can't help you is because I don’t know either what is happening - she said and avoided the steel look of the twenty-seven-year-old man, he could see that she was not lying, so he lay down next to her on the bed - The damned had weapons like the ones Rico did for us, but more advanced, they seemed to know me well, all my attempts to flee or attack failed, I am alive only because I did something completely irrational and crazy - Hange explained how she got on a commercial flight.

  
Levi remained silent - Sooner or later they will find me ... - She said but he interrupted her, Levi took a small cigar wrapped in a skillful way and handed it to her - Your boss's sissy should protect you, he will never find someone like you - she smiled and accepted the unexpected gift, but the possibility of dying soon was latent so she shuddered and hugged the man next to her - Levi, promise me that when you die you will take care of those girls, you have to promise me - she said between tears but before she could say anything else, Levi pounced on her...

  
Hange smiled in her car at the pleasure of the simple memory of having made love again with that man of enormous strength, she left the hotel without him noticing, but she knew she wanted to see that intense look again, his eyes as he penetrated her with strength and depth.

  
A black car behind her took her out of her thoughts, she increased speed and the car did too, she knew it couldn’t be a good thing so she started to overtake the other cars, it was impossible that those men had found her so fast, she looked in the rearview mirror to realize she was being chased by two cars, she pulled out her gun and when she was about to attack, a third car appeared in the opposite direction and caused her car to get out of the way.

  
…

 

**Reiner and Zeke**.

  
(A few hours before)

  
Sent by Armin for an order from Captain Levi, both members of the Legion arrived at the house where the second group of soldiers were staying (in the same region as the girls) things didn’t seem to go very well because the boys were lazing around instead of doing your job.

  
The first to wake up were always Ian and Berthold and this day was no exception, Berth was in the room in front of the TV, when the door opened the brown-haired boy was glad to see his best friend, Zeke entered just after Reiner.

  
Ian approached from the kitchen with concern in his thin face, he knew that the presence of the two of them could mean good or bad news, he begged inside to be the first option.

  
Zeke approached Ian while Reiner greeted his friend – Don’t worry, we're not here to crucify you, we just have to assess the situation - by Ian's expression, Zeke knew they had not made progress - we have not found something either - the man with the glasses spoke with disappointment - I thought you would only get to ... - - I know, but Mrs. Alma was not there, she wasn’t anywhere - - Where are the others? I'll go wake those useless guys - Reiner's screams got them out of their conversation.

  
\- Morons, wake up, his older brother has arrived – Ian smiled, he knew that although Reiner behaved like a cretin at times, his companions loved him and respected him for being a kind of older brother and guide, Reiner ran up the stairs and, in a few seconds, the cries of the young people who were awakened without the slightest sense of mercy, were heard.

  
\- Hey buddy, I'll send a quick report to Armin to meet with us, could you give me the password of ... - the man in glasses didn’t finish his sentence when he was interrupted by his younger brother - Good luck with that my friend, the reception in this Zone is crap - Eren passed by them with a pale face.

  
Both adults watched him until he closed the bathroom door, Ian was a very elegant and serene man, he moved the spoon very gracefully inside his tea as he spoke – Don’t worry, there is a Coffee shop near here, I’m sure that there you can to communicate with the captain, by the way where is he - Zeke didn’t know what to answer, because he evidently didn’t know where the short man had left - Captain Ackerman left this morning to do the last revision of the perimeter and ... - Zeke returned to be interrupted again by Reiner - Quiet brother, it wasn’t so much ... - he said holding his chin with his hand.

  
\- I think I'll go to the cafeteria - Zeke turned around - It was Porco. Wasn’t it? - Ian questioned the blond boy - Hey Zeke I think it would be a good idea for Reiner to accompany you ... - - Whatever, Porco will surely kill me one day - the muscular young man complained and came out behind Zeke.  
Arriving at the cafeteria Reiner pushed hard the neat glass door with details of coffee seeds and cups with a small trail of smoke coming out of it - I'm very hungry, Zeke this time I invite. What do you want? - Braun spoke with his back to the display case where desserts were colorful and tasty - I just want an American coffee - Zeke said, chose a table and sat with his computer in front of him, Zeke loved coffee and even more, coffee shops, they seemed small earthly paradises, with their intoxicating smell of roasted coffee and their old and relaxing music, the “Springer Coffee” had exceeded hes highest standards, but unfortunately he didn’t have time to enjoy the moment, he should notify Armin immediately and that was what he did.

  
Reiner observed his older companion and smiled, he turned to the counter and saw her, standing in front of the cash register, the beautiful blonde girl of short stature that his commander had shown him in the photo, Reiner observed that photograph for a long time and thanks to that he could recognize her as soon as he saw her, his mind invented a plan at once to get the girl's attention and thus gain her trust.

  
\- Welcome to the “Springer Coffee shop” - the girl greeted him - Hi, you know I'm hungry I'd like you to recommend me your favorite menu saucer - - Of course, you could order the ... - - Wait, there's something else - despite having been interrupted, she was still smiling with kindness and tenderness - If I like your suggestion, you will tell me your name and your phone number, but if I don’t like it, you will agree to have a date with me. What do you say? - Reiner used his most seductive smile and inflated the pectorals to impress the girl, as if it were the courtship of the birds.

  
Historia was praised, the boy was very handsome, tall and muscular, but she knew that she should keep the distance with anyone - I'm sorry, but I can't go out with clients - she said putting the hair behind her ear, for Reiner that gesture was a green light for him to continue with the flirting  
\- Okay, tell me your name and let's be friends ... or if you prefer you can give me your number and I’ll never come back here, if I'm not a client you don’t have to refuse – he gave her a wink and she blushed - "I got her" - Braun thought, he began to imagine how he would reproach his fellows that in a few minutes he had achieved what no one of them could.

  
Zeke looked at the teenagers and rolled his eyes, at that moment he knew that his morning coffee might never reach his hands, Jeager was not able to recognize the blonde girl, his mind was now far away from that place, he sent the message to Armin and then he concentrated on his little personal project.

  
...

  
**Armin**.

  
The two remaining members took all the belongings of the others and prepared to hurry out of the house they were staying in, as if destiny had planned, Reiner had found the target by chance and Zeke had given the notice to meet in the house where his companions were staying.

  
Levi had not yet returned so Armin decided that it would be he who would be in charge of waiting for the captain and Mike left alone to join his companions.

  
After Mike's departure, Armin waited in silence in the common room, he knew from previous experiences that not having his senses alert would cause him serious problems, as the time Reiner threw him into an anthill because, thanks to his headphones, he couldn’t hear his mates laughing, with that memory Armin closed his laptop and gave one last look at the house.  
Everything looked normal, down the stairs, the blond guy thought he saw a shadow behind the curtain, approached cautiously to the window and couldn’t see or hear anything - "I must be imagined things" - he thought, but right in that at that moment, the sound of a broken window pane removed him from his doubts.

  
Armin knew he shouldn’t get too far away, because he had to alert his captain, but he was at a disadvantage, not that he was a bad fighter, but he was significantly inferior to the others in his group, besides the captain had refused to modify the house, so they had not installed any kind of trap or something that would give the advantage to the young man who was now almost helpless.

  
Erwin and Armin were the best to create strategies that would get them out of trouble, their curious agile and twisted minds were above the others, but in this case, with so few resources and being surrounded there was little that the young man could do; However, he would never give up without fighting, that's what Mike had taught him.  
Two men came through the broken window, they didn’t check any rooms it was obvious that they knew there was only one person in the house, but clearly, they were not sure who it was, so they proceeded with care - We are in position ... Go ahead - one of they whispered to his communicator and five seconds later the doors of the house and windows flew to pieces.

  
Through each door and window came people armed with the system that Hange had described to Levi, they had military training that was evident, they sneaked into the house and searched every corner without success, it seemed that the earth had swallowed the blond-haired boy – There’s no one here ... it can’t be… - one of the men spoke – Impossible, that idiot is in there, look for it - a greater voice scolded them through their communicators.

  
In the small room under the stairs, Armin counted the steps he listened to and every detail he could rescue and sent them coded to Eren's phone, without the latter noticing, the steps were dangerously close to the space in which the boy was hid - The door opens outward, I’ll have 3 seconds maximum to make a move, it’s four meters to the front window, I heard at least two people - his mind traced an escape route.

  
Outside the house there was an entrance to the pipes that could be used to sneak in and escape, maybe hide until things calm down, to regroup, but that wouldn’t be an easy task and even more so because he had not seen the weapons with mechanisms of gas that their enemies were wearing.

  
As he predicted the small door opened and Armin came kicking the face of the unfortunate man who was in his way, all that remained was to reach the sewer - Are you going to give mom a hug? - a female voice spoke behind the mask of the person blocking his path.

  
Armin heard the footsteps in the whole house approaching him, so he had to think the other thing quickly, in a matter of two seconds he could see his computer on the center table, right behind the woman, Armin pressed a button on his watch and the artifact exploded, leaving his attacker stunned, the boy took the opportunity to sneak into the window and threw himself into the hole in the street.

  
Armin landed on his boots - "It’s impossible for them to fit in that hole" - he thought, but when he was about to walk he heard someone walk quickly towards him - You are very smart Did you know? You must be Armin. Shit, look where you brought me! - The man spoke and, in the darkness, Armin could see a man of advanced age and strong physique, in front of him.

  
...

  
**Annie and Sasha**.

  
Sasha ran desperately through the house holding a coconut donut in her mouth - You will never catch me alive - she muttered almost intelligibly, the first place she found was the bathroom and she saw her chance to survive, the door closed with force and Sasha dropped on the floor sighing in horror, but with a smile on her lips for having achieve victory against a furious Ymir who knocked on the door without stopping.

  
\- You idiot, that donut was mine - - No more - the girl shouted from the inside and then she was paralyzed to see that she was not alone - I think this is not the best place to eat Don’t you think? - Annie asked with her serious expression - I'm sorry Annie didn’t want to interrupt your bath, but for now I need a place to hide and survive - - Don’t worry, you can stay - Annie took a deep breath and immersed in the bubbles.

  
When Sasha finally finished devouring her stolen sandwich she finally paid attention to her sister in the bathtub - I have something to tell you ... I wanted to tell Pieck, but she is not here anymore - Annie removed the wet towel from her face and stared at the girl with brown hair - It's the boy with the shaved head, is not it? Things of love? - The blonde knew that when it came to love girls used to talk with Pieck and recently with Nanaba - Love? No, no, of course not - Sasha choked on her words and got up quickly to sit next to Annie.

  
\- Yesterday, Connie and I were here seeing “Stranger Things”, Pieck told me to get rid of him because something important had happened, I assumed that Hange had returned, but you and I know that when she returns, Hange hides from us for hours, so I figured I could spend a little more time with him - Sasha was talking with her eyes fixed on the floor tiles, while Annie was looking at her with an amused gesture, she never thought that Sasha would fall in love with anything other than hamburgers and chocolate.

  
\- Suddenly he told me he wanted to do something with me. God is so shameful! - Annie sat down suddenly ignoring the pain that this caused her, her sister had managed to get her attention - And what happened? Did you do it with him? - - What? No, of course not, he kissed my lips! HE KISSED ME!! - Sasha was shocked and the blonde girl started to laugh - DAMN, you're crazy. Do you see this? - Annie pointed a couple of bruises on her shoulders and on her breasts - Annie. What the hell happened to you? - Sasha's brown eyes widened, Annie didn’t know why she was about to tell her latest prank to her sister, but now it was too late, she had already started.

  
\- I ... I had sex with someone last night - Annie had always been very direct, if something she didn’t like she said it (as long as they had asked for her opinion) and this time it wouldn’t be different, there were no kind words to disguise what she had done, but to her surprise, Sasha didn’t bother, on the contrary she seemed very interested - What? How ... With whom? Was it a tourist? - - Sasha we are tourists - - You know what I mean ... Now tell me how it happened Was it painful? - Sasha spat several questions and Annie decided to give the girl the answers she wanted.

  
Annie didn’t blush a bit, at that time she just dedicated herself to share her experience - Yes, it hurt, but it was not like I imagined, once you get used to it improves and yes, it was with a tourist, he is ... he is very handsome ... has the most beautiful green eyes you have ever seen and inside there is nothing but fire ... (Annie suppressed a sigh) was in an old inn that is very far from here ... I met him on the beach and no, he’s not an old man, he is young like me - the blonde remembered how confused she was when entering the hostel and somehow Eren’s wild spirit had managed to calm all the discomfort in her soul.

  
\- Are you going to see him again? - Sasha released her last question - I don’t know, I don’t think so - at that moment the door burst open - Did you think you would escape from me? - Ymir was an expert entering forbidden places, clearly a silly common lock was not going to stop her for long - I'm sorry, Annie we'll talk later - Sasha jumped to the window - Goodbye Ymir !! - she cried loudly and then using the wall pipe she climbed up to the roof.

  
\- Come back here damn potato girl, descendant of the monkey - Ymir howled when she saw Sasha climb with agility and out of sight, Annie watched the freckled girl out of the room whispering and then everything went quiet, luckily Ymir had not noticed the marks on the white skin of the blonde girl, she knew that when Hange found out that he had had sex with the enemy, he would kill her.

  
...

  
**Levi**

  
Captain Ackerman was driving in a hurry, he didn’t know what he was feeling exactly, he was really upset because Hange left without giving him all the information he wanted, but he was also happy, happy as he had not been in years, for the simple fact of having returned to join his essence to hers, by the rearview mirror, he thought he had seen a black car that looked suspicious, but his mind only had room for Hange at that time, that was extremely strange, Levi never left that his feelings clouded his judgment (or so he believed) but this time he was completely outside himself.

  
In the message he received, Zeke told him to meet with Armin and leave for the other group, Ian's unit, so by inertia he was heading towards the house where they had settled, the traffic became annoying, for some reason the cars stopped, he saw a helicopter pass over the cars and stop a little later, he had a huge logo of famous news station on the side and a reckless cameraman was leaning to try to capture the whole event.

  
Levi settled into his seat and took his phone, his mind hesitated for a second, but his body was handled alone, so without many buts he dialed Hange's number and waited to answer, he knew it was impossible for that to happen; However, he heard the typical sound of when the other person pressed the green icon, but her voice didn’t come out, Levi waited in silence, but nothing happened he didn’t hear any sound, the call was cut off without either party having made a movement . The traffic began to move and soon Levi found out what was causing the delay, a broken car on the side of the road was being lifted by a crane, he didn’t take much time to observe it, he had no way of knowing that this car belonged to Hange.

  
Captain Ackerman hadn’t finished receiving bad news, when arriving to pick up Armin he was with the crime scene, the black-haired man took his gun and left the car, he checked every corner of the house and all he found was a faint trace of blood on the stairs (he took a sample), the room was shattered, it was clear that something had exploded there - "Maybe a grenade" - Levi thought, but whatever it was, Armin was nowhere, his eyes took a quick look to the house and something caught his attention, inside and outside there were holes in the walls as if something had been attached there - "They had hook weapons, like the ones Rico did for us, but more advanced" – Zoe’s words flooded Levi's mind.

  
Standing at the door he observed the sewer hole that was in front of the house, Levi never exalted, his subordinates had come to think that he really couldn’t feel anything, because even in the most desperate situations, he remained serene; Levi took his phone and dialed a number - Ian, we have an Alpha 32 code, I need Porco and Eren here right now, it's an order - Levi went to the sewer and with a grimace of disgust showed his head, the place was dark and smelly - "Can it be possible?" - he asked.

  
The house was far away, in an almost industrial area, so it was not strange that no one had called the police, but that was even stranger, it was just one person or a group as happened to Hange, also had not fired any weapon, the only clue were the explosion, blood and the holes in the hooks, nothing else, clearly it was the work of a group of professionals, but what they wanted, Armin couldn’t have been the target, but evidently it was the one they were looking for, They waited for Mike to leave - Why? Why wait for the boy to stay alone? If they wanted to kill them they would have ambushed them both, unless Mike's skills (with the swords) represented some kind of disadvantage for them, but why - Levi's mind was working to its full capacity by joining each track and loose end, then he decided to communicate with the most intelligent person he knew, Armin and Zeke were considered prodigies; However, for Levi, Erwin Smith was the most cunning person, even smarter than the aforementioned.

  
…

  
**Porco Galliard**

  
The bones of Porco's fingers twisted with nervousness, he knew that for the sake of his relationship with Pieck he should enter that Café, but if he didn’t handle the situation he would end up betraying the girl and Zeke wasn’t the most compassionate man in the unit, so it was better not to risk, but he didn’t want to miss the opportunity that the girl had given him – Shit, why today ... why me - Porco held his forehead with his hands cursing every living being, his mind came the memory of the previous night with the black-haired girl, she had given him the option of seeing himself in that cafeteria, with the condition that if both attended they would fight against their groups to stay together, if instead one didn’t appear it meant that there was decided to stay in their organization and therefore fight against each other.

  
That night neither of them could sleep, Pieck knew that the possibility of Hange killing her for associating with the enemy would always be latent, ignoring the most important rule she had taught them - "Never trust anyone but us" - but something stronger than common sense had awakened in the girl's heart, Porco on the other hand knew that he could go to prison, his position was much more complicated than her, because in his case it was to betray a whole country and to a secret organization, they could end up with his life and erase all traces of his existence in seconds; However, Marcel always told him that he should be more open to the outside world and take some risks, he never understood, but now he saw that he had spent his entire life in a cage of righteousness and that he had never let anyone get too close to him, even for his companions he was a stranger, they only knew what Erwin Smith had shared with them.

He never worried about making real friends, but now that had changed with just a carefree smile, Pieck had knocked down his barrier and shee had forced him to make the craziest decision of his life - "We can flee to a country where they never find us, I always wanted to go to New Zealand ... I could even ally myself with them if necessary" - he thought during the night, but now he saw that opportunity was slowly leaving his hands.

  
Everything got worse when he received the call from his leader - Porco we have an Alpha 32 code (kidnapping a member of the team) the captain requests your presence immediately, bring your plane and meet Eren, this is a priority issue so it doesn’t matter where you are you must go right now - - Okay - was all that the young Galliard could say.

  
At that moment he realized that being carried away by his impulses was not in his blood and although the decision was difficult, this time he must be a man and sacrifice what was precious to him for the sake of his allies and his country, he knew that Levi never asked for reinforcements, acting on his own pleased him more, but this time he had requested a pilot and an expert in hand-to-hand combat, something bad must have happened.

  
Porco breathed deeply and saw for the last time the back of the brunette girl he had dreamed of seeing again for years, said goodbye with a deep pain in the depths of his chest and turned to go back where he came from, life had been hard, but Galliard had managed to stay comfortable inside his cold armor, but love is something extremely dangerous, it’s capable of dominating even the fiercest beast.

  
As he walked back, Galliard recalled that during a drunken stupor Mike had implied to them that Captain Levi had lost the love of his life, according to the alpha veteran, Levi had renounced the woman he loved for serving his country, Galliard was proud of not having betrayed his principles as his captain did, but he was not sure of being happy from now on thanks to that decision.

  
The helicopter took off from a nearby base with two soldiers in their worst conditions, a Porco with a clouded mind and heart and a tired and sleepless Eren, the alert had been given and soon they would order a kind of quarantine until they knew more about the incident of Armin.

  
...

  
Armin woke up and found himself in a dark and cold room, his hands were tied behind his back, he was tired and confused, slowly the memories of what happened flooded his mind, reaching the moment he fell through the sewer, with that image in his mind, he slid to try to stand, he was too tired to hold on, on his own, but why - The effect of a drug ... Maybe the shock ... Or they beat me - Armin thought about what that had probably happened while crawling on his back on the floor, soon his clothes were wet with a cold liquid of strange aroma, the blond boy contracted with a grimace of disgust, thinking of all the possibilities that this was something disgusting or worse still deadly.

  
Suddenly, his hands reached something unmistakable, his hand knew it at the moment he touched it - A human hand - he couldn’t help but feel fear, if there were human parts there how long it would take him to suffer the fate of those poor people, to know if it was real, the boy pulled it but could not move it, evidently it was still attached to the arm of its owner – It’s not a corpse, in spite of being very cold it’s still very flexible - Armin said to himself.

  
At that moment the person Armin held by the hand, reacted and jumped on him, the boy doesn’t explain himself how, in that infinite darkness she managed to find his throat, the girl put her knee on the boy's neck and made pressure - Tell me who are you and what are you doing here? - she whispered, for some reason she was very exalted, but she kept quiet - I ... I don’t know how ... they just brought me here... - the little blond managed to say and she quickly pulled away - So you're just like me ... My name is Zoe, let's get up - Hange encouraged him to sit down, she didn’t know why she had told him her real name to a complete stranger - The enemy of my enemy is my friend - she thought.

  
Armin breathed heavily - Are you asthmatic? - - No ... I'm just too tired - - Don’t worry soon you'll feel better, I think it's a kind of drug - - Did they do the same to you? - - Yes, that and more, but neglect, you must not show fear - - I thank you, my name is Armin Arlet - neither was a stupid, both immediately noticed their names and deduced that despite being enemies, if they were there because there was an even greater enemy.

  
It had been a few hours and Armin was leaning on Hange, for some reason his body refused to improve, by his closeness had made him notice that the girl was half naked and would soon confirm something even worse, both were about to fall asleep when the lights went on, leaving them blind for a few seconds, the heavy metal door opened with a sharp sound, Armin was shocked to see that Hange's tanned skin was full of cuts, some still very fresh.

  
A tall, thin man entered with a smile on his wrinkled lips, his expression was that of a man who has seen everything and is not afraid to do anything - What's up? Are you having fun? - the man asked sinisterly - Are you kidding? This is better than the best fucking orgasm of my whole fucking life - Hange replied, insolence was something that Kenny Ackerman never allowed among his soldiers, among government agencies they knew him as "Kenny the Ripper" a former hitman who was recruited by an enemy agency and used to apply cruel punishments to his own men to teach them respect and discipline, but the nickname had been earned by the extreme methods he had to capture and kill his targets, without showing mercy even if they were children, old people or women.

  
The girl's comment didn’t please the man in the least - I never imagined that moron would like filthy sluts like you - he said more to himself than to his recipient - Who are you talking about? - Something inside Armin's chest told him not to challenge the man in front of them, that it was better to back away and try to flee, but unfortunately Hange had not faced him directly and her arrogance didn’t allow her to see the danger approaching.

  
The man threw a punch and Hange was fast enough to dodge, but being tied and weakened in such a small space there was not much she could do - Zoe beware! - Armin screamed, but when she turned he anticipated her and kicked her in the face leaving her confused and dizzy - You're fast, damn it - the brown girl spat blood - And you have many guts, you're strong I like you, I think we can have fun for a while you and me - the man grabbed her hair and arm and with a grimace of pain in her delicate face, he dragged her to the door - Be strong, child - she gave Armin one last smile - This bitch is very annoying, you neglect I'll bring her back more calmly - Kenny smiled and closed the door tightly…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I could not update before but the university is very hard, I hope you like the truth I had fun writing this chapter and the next one will be much better, we have to honor the snk manga that is very exciting


	10. A trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If someone asked, it would be almost ridiculous to imagine that things would change so quickly, and everything would take a different and dangerous direction, the relationships that each one, teenagers and adults, had forged among themselves was what was about to take them to hell.

**Erwin Smith**

The blond-haired man began to suspect that something was wrong and that soon things would get even worse, but he was a cautious man, someone who was rarely taken by surprise by a situation.

  
It all started when in a matter of days several CIA agents had been injured, agents Marlo and Floch were in the hospital and the SEALS, agents Thomas and Mina Carolina had been seriously injured with a kind of projectiles that nobody could identify.

  
The CIA agents were in a coma induced so they couldn’t give their version of the facts, in the case of the SEALS, the men who weren’t injured reported that they received the order to prevent a robbery that was taking place in a laboratory in Texas; However, upon arrival they realized that it was a trap, in effect there was a robbery in progress, but it was the thieves themselves who managed to get them there, to try to kill them.

  
Apparently in the battle Hange and Erwin had fought for years, there was another player, another group who had secretly managed to study them and thus defeat them.

  
The blond man noticed that all National defense organizations had been attacked, but why, what was the reason, that is why Erwin ordered Levi to find out if the organization for which Hange worked had something to do, Smith knew that discreetly Hange had helped protect the country and the Legion and that led him to think that, by representing a kind of external barrier, she would soon be the target of this invisible enemy.

  
The battle had started and when Levi gave notice of an Alpha Code 32, Erwin got ready and got everything he needed to execute his move.

  
…

  
**Eren, Porco and Levi.**

  
\- This is crap, buddy - Eren said without looking at Porco, his green eyes were fixed on the ground.

  
Galliard remained silent waiting for his partner to finish speaking, but instead of continuing the current theme, Jaeger turned in his seat to face Porco - Why did you help me Porco? Why didn’t you give me away? - Porco stood proud as always, held tight the controls of his aircraft and even without seeing Eren replied – Don’t confuse, I did not help you or Annie, I only protected my own interests, nothing else - the blonde said with its deadly tone.

  
The dark-skinned boy was very smart and although Porco was good at keeping others away and almost as good hiding his feelings as Levi, this time his mind was very distracted and he made a mistake, which seemed a contemptuous and hostile line (according to Porco) was the whole truth for Eren.

  
Jaeger didn’t respond immediately, he could not believe what he had just heard, he thought of not saying anything else, but the opportunity was too good to be regretted – Wow Porco, I never thought you had the balls to lie that way to the captain - Eren said with a smile on his lips.

  
\- What are you talking about, you moron? - Galliard became defensive.

  
\- The girl, you called her Annie you clearly know her, you recognized her since you saw her in England and you didn’t say anything and now you say you "Protected" your interests ... It is one of those girls. Right? Who is she? Is it the Asian or the brunette? - Eren tried to remember the photographs that had been shown to them, since the only one who knew them all was Porco.

  
The pilot's face turned red and he twisted in a grimace of hatred - That's rubbish, I don’t care any of those traitors - he tried to defend himself, but it was late Eren had discovered   
\- Come on, friend is useless to hide it, trust in me, you know I'm more fucked up than you – Eren said - Do you want me to kill you? – Porco was moody - You know you can never beat me ... - the younger boy was right.

 

On one occasion everyone asked Captain Levi to help them figure out who was hitting harder than the others and he reluctantly agreed, the victors turned out to be Mike in the first place, Porco and Reiner tied for second, no doubt he was one of the strongest, but his fighting skills were not as good as those of Reiner and Eren.

  
For this reason, Eren knew that the blond could not harm him, it was all a matter of not allowing himself to be hit directly   
“You are good at fighting, but a blow of yours won’t kill me. Do you want to compete against one of my bullets?” - Porco threatened in a deadly tone, in that aspect Galliard had a clear advantage compared to Eren, but this didn’t stop the green-eyed boy.  
Eren smiled confidently and continued to try his luck, while Porco cursed himself inside.  
"Listen Porco, I'm not trying to bother you, it just surprises me that you risked so much because of your feelings, it seems you're not so bad after all," - Eren said honestly.

  
The pride of Porco was damaged, especially when it seemed that everything was over before starting with Pieck, the pilot preferred not to say anything else.

  
“Soldier Galliard, the space is narrow, you can't land pick me up in the south tower of the factory” - Levi's voice took them both out of their thoughts.

  
Everybody knew how much the blond took care of his helicopter and didn’t even dare scratch it (as if it were a car) after the incident in Switzerland, with the help of Ian, they had convinced the commander Erwin to sponsor the arrangements to the aircraft that was unused, ironically it was the fault of Pieck.

  
A kilometer to the south the boys saw the silos of the factory and after picking up the captain they flew over several nearby cities without getting any clue - “Let's go back to the house, we will review everything for the last time” - captain Levi ordered and that was the beginning of the most crazy and meaningless adventure that they never expected to live.

  
Nothing in their lives had been easy, although Porco had lived a better life than his partner Eren and his captain Levi, no doubt what was to come would be even more difficult.   
The helicopter descended in the middle of the lonely street , in front of the house where Levi's team had stayed

  
“Galliard you watch out here, Eren go to the second floor, I will search the first floor” - Levi spoke and everyone started moving immediately.

  
Porco covered his mouth with his black scarf, loaded his M4 and prepared to haunt the house pointing in all directions, Eren went up to the second floor in a hurry, reviewing each room, the uncomfortable talk with his partner, during the flight was only an excuse to take his mind off the fear he felt for his best friend, why a group of strangers would need a genius boy, there were hundreds of answers to that questions.

  
Eren entered a room and found a notebook – “it's Armin's!” - what several people didn’t know was that the blond boy was a very good sketcher, when he had free time he would spend drawing the funny situations they had lived, in that notebook, Eren took it hard

  
“ I'll find you Armin, what I promise” - he put the notebook in his backpack and continued searching.

  
Levi took a deep breath, there was a smell in the house, next to the burning smell that had caused the explosion of the laptop, next to that stench was another scent, Levi approached and began to carefully review the rubble of the table that had held the laptop, was about to abandon the idea when he saw something that left him speechless, removed a bit of wood and took the necklace between his hands, artifact that until a few hours ago he was wearing.

  
He held it in front of his eyes - “Wings of freedom ...” - the silver necklace he had kept all these years, had kept him close to him all this time and just when he woke up in that hotel that morning, he no longer had it   
“Hange what did you do ...” - he whispered, began to tie the loose ends.

  
Levi left the house with a pale face, thinking that he had not seen the girl for years until his meeting in Switzerland, then one of her agents (Mikasa) approached him suspiciously and finally, Hange accepted without refusing to seeing him in California even pretended to be hurt and being attacked by strangers (he didn’t know she was telling the truth) when the marks on the walls were clearly from the weapons that she, Rico and the deceased (for him) Nanaba, used to use.  
“Captain, are you okay?” - Eren approached, but Levi didn’t answer, instead took his communicator.

  
“Porco meet us in the front of the house” “Roger” - Levi tried to accommodate his thoughts, anger began to seize him, never anyone had cheated him as Hange had just done, he had trusted her and she had betrayed him.

  
The black-haired man picked up his phone and notified Erwin Smith of everything that was happening.

  
“I have clues that "The Changers" and Hange Zoe are behind this ...” - the blond man remained silent for a moment and then answered - “Okay, give the order ... Look for them and get them” - Levi kept his smartphone and went to his soldiers, who looked at him confused.

  
“This is ridiculous, I'm supposed to be the captain, I should be an example for you, I'm responsible for you ... My past didn’t let me see in time that I was being cheated ... Hange Zoe cheated on me and took advantage of the fact that we lowered the guard to harm us”- Levi said with his serious and cold face; However, inside, the captain was extremely embarrassed and angry.

  
Even though Erwin had ordered him to go hunting the girls, Levi took a few minutes to talk to his soldiers, Porco and Eren began to sweat when they found out the dimensions of the problem and at the same time they began to think that maybe they were also tools to spy on and weaken the Legion.

  
“Hange and I grew up together, we swear never to trust anyone that was not us, maybe that's what prevented me from seeing that woman is too smart ... Soldiers did any of you see or hear anything strange in the last 48 hours? ... if they used me maybe they could have done it with you” - he spoke staring at the necklace that was still pressed between his hands.

  
Porco felt his chest sink into a deep pain, it was impossible not to have noticed that Pieck tried to know as much information about him in a short time, he thought that her charming attitude maybe was only a farce, which made the deception even more disappointing, it was clear that he had found her sitting next to Zeke, maybe she was trying to deceive two members of the Legion in the same day - But why ... - Porco still refused to believe that Pieck had cheated him.

  
Eren's face paled he had found Annie there near the beach, she never seemed bothered that he belonged to an organization that was dedicated to hunt people like her, also she had not allowed him to return with his unit that night and right after that Armin was kidnapped - Shit ... - Eren thought, his lips parted, but before he could say anything, an incredible thing happened.

  
\- “I'm sorry captain ... I'm so sorry, I've hidden the truth all this time, I saw them and I recognized them since our trip to England, I found them in California and I've known exactly where they've been hiding since ...” - Porco spoke before Eren could say anything.  
Eren's jaw dropped to the floor in surprise, he never believed that Porco would abandon his pride that way, two seconds later the young Galliard fell to the floor.

  
\- “Captain, wait” - Eren used all his strength to keep Levi from hitting a second time to his partner, but Levi was too strong and with a quick movement threw Eren to the floor and kicked the blond boy, that must have broken some ribs, surprisingly that didn’t happen  
Captain Ackerman took Porco by the collar of his shirt and forced him to get up

– “You know ... I had more hope in you than in any other” - Porco wiped the blood from his chin and regained his proud posture, although without much success in hiding his pain.

  
\- “I'll take it to the place myself, Sir” - - “Forget about that, you're suspended until Erwin decides what to do with you. Are you going to tell me where to find them or not?” - Levi threatened Porco with his fist and Galliard didn’t back down

  
– “You have guts ...”- captain said while waiting for the answer.

  
…

  
**Reiner**

  
_(One hour later)_

  
\- ... And this is from when I was in Australia - Reiner showed Krista the tattoos on his arms, who watched them with interest - Do you like to surf? In Australia there are some incredible waves - Reiner used all his tactics that worked with girls, to impress the beautiful blue-eyed girl.

  
Reiner saw Zeke talking to a black-haired girl, they had been around for about two hours so he sensed that Zeke was not in a hurry to get his coffee and continued talking with the blonde girl.

  
(Pieck was so distracted in his thoughts that she didn’t even notice that Historia was chatting with Reiner)

  
Zeke was left alone a few minutes later, his companion left, so Reiner was about to bring him his coffee, but at that moment Mr. Springer entered the coffee shop.

  
\- “Krista, people say something happened in the building where you live, something exploded or something, you can go see your mom, she must be very worried, I'll take care of everything here” – he said, Krista paled and said goodbye to her boss with a loving hug, he had been like a father to her.

  
\- We'll talk later. Is it okay? I want to know more about Australia – Historia said it with sincerity, in spite of being a millionaire she had not left very often the mansion where she used to live, so that paradise island didn’t really sound bad, but now something had come up and she had to leave at once.

  
The glass door closed and the atmosphere returned to that of a normal coffee shop, Reiner immediately sensed the lack that the little girl was doing

  
– “She's Historia, I'll go with her” - it was all that the muscular guy said to his partner and then he went out the door and ran as fast as he could to his car.

  
As if it were a matter of fate, the bus didn’t arrive, it seemed that everything was against poor Historia Reiss, so she decided to walk without looking back.

  
A car stopped next to her – “Come up, I'll take you ... Hurry I know you need to get home soon” - Reiner shouted from the driver's seat, History knew she shouldn’t trust a stranger no matter how handsome and tender he was, but this time she had no choice, she knew something was wrong.

  
Historia just listened to the things that Reiner said without stopping, she smiled and tried to concentrate on the situation, but the memory that she had not yet collected the money to pay the usurer, was around her mind and she could not stop thinking that maybe her mother was in danger.

  
Alma Lenz was not really a motherly woman, never had been, even living isolated with Historia, refused to see her as a daughter.  
The road finally came to an end - Thank you very much - Historia got out of the car and ran to the building where she lived, on the sidewalk there were broken window panes.

  
Reiner observed several police patrols, but no one was guarding the entrance, it did not take him long to find out that something bad was happening, his gun was on his hip so he didn’t have to stop to pick up anything else, he ran quickly into the interior of the building.

  
He had no idea what floor the girl lived on, he just ran up the stairs looking for each hallway until he reached the fourth floor, and there was Historia on her knees in front of the open door of her apartment.

  
\- “Why are not people here” - Reiner looked around as he hurried to the girl – “Come on Historia, we must go” - Reiner lifted the girl from the floor without much effort, inside the department managed to see a killing, the officers of the patrols were dead there.

  
\- :She was ... my ... my mom” - Historia didn’t know why she could not control her own body, her lips trembled and couldn’t articulate anything else, her mother or what was left of her mother was lying on the floor with her head scattered everywhere.

  
\- “Listen to me, beauty, my name is Reiner Braun and I am an officer of the Legion, I was assigned to protect you, now you must come with me, here it is not safe for us ...” - he spoke as he dragged the girl down the hall towards the stairs.

  
Out of the corner of his eye he managed to see movement in one of the departments that was open suspiciously – “Shit!!” - Reiner shouted and managed to pull away when a hook was fired from a gun and embedded itself in the wall just inches from his back.

  
Braun took the Reiss girl in his arms and ran down the stairs, he thought that his heart would go out of his chest when he managed to get to the street and saw his car burning in flames

  
– “What now?”- he thought, but when he saw three people leaving the building, he didn’t stop and continued running, getting into the alleys he didn’t even know, just to try to escape.

  
Historia was in shock, she had not said a word, she didn’t even shout when another hook broke a showcase next to them, Reiner couldn’t use his weapon, he would have to stop or release the girl to take it out, remove the safety and aim to shoot.

  
Reiner recorded in his head the number of people and things they had, he managed to hide without being seen by them, in a trash can, the gun was no longer an option, he knew they would soon find them and after that he wouldn’t survive for a long time so he had to tell to his boss, everything while he could.

  
The blond boy took his phone and contacted the person with the highest rank   
\- “Captain, I found Historia Reiss, but some people are chasing us, I don’t know where I’m and I have moved far enough from the meeting area ...”- Reiner whispered.

  
Levi had calmed down after hitting Porco and now another bad news came to him without warning, but this time from a scared Reiner.  
– “Reiner where are you? Do you have flares? I can go right now with Porco an Eren to find you… Please just give me a clue” – Levi knew it was a dangerous situation.

  
\- “I hear them captain, they are at least four people, I couldn’t see anybody's face because they wore special suits that I never had seen and they also have weapons that fire a hook that is capable of being embedded in the wall... it's like a kind of harness that allows them ... Aaah!!” - the guy couldn’t finish speaking when a projectile went through his shoulder.

  
\- “Shit, they found me” - Reiner shouted from the other side, while Levi wished a miracle would transport him to where the young soldier was.

  
The communication was cut off before Reiner could give him another clue as to his whereabouts or his enemies, which further convinced Levi that these girls were their enemies.

  
…

  
**The girls**

  
_(Two hours later)_

  
Everything seemed normal in the girls' house, Nanaba laughed when she saw Ymir cursing outside the house while remembering how Sasha had fled across the roofs of nearby houses and buildings

  
– “Come here, Ymir” - Nana took her to her room and the brunette agreed to accompany her without protest.

 

– “Hange brought me this ...” - the blonde girl gave her a gigantic Turkish chocolate bar.   
\- “Sasha is a naughty little girl, isn’t she?” - Nana began to caress brunette’s hair, curiously Ymir had a very close relationship with the blonde with blue eyes, she was like big sister.

  
Nanaba began to comb the younger girl’s hair as she devoured the chocolate with cravings – “You must be patient, she’s your sister and you know that you must take care of her, as long as you have to lean on each other” - Nana spoke with sweetness.

  
Ymir thought about her situation and decided she could trust her older sister – “Nana ... Have you ever been in love?” - the blonde was surprised by the question, but continued to fix the girl's hair – “Of course, yes” - - “Was it in Canada?” - - “No, I think I'm always going to love Mike ... you'll see, when you find the right person, no matter how much time passes and how much you try to forget, that person will always be in your soul” - the girl finished.

  
\- “You know, I'm very confused, when we went to England I met a boy and ... the time I spent with him was ... Shit, I think about him every day, it's a pain in the ass” - Nana smiled at the peculiar way of speaking of the freckled girl.

  
\- “Recently I met someone and is a very sweet person and I don’t know ... You see, it's ... It's a girl” - the brunette admitted, Ymir never really thought it would be so hard to confess that she felt something special for someone of the same sex, but there she was talking to the girl who had become her best friend.

  
Nanaba smiled and took Ymir's face in her hands – “You don’t have to be ashamed for that, if you love someone no matter who, you have to fight for what you want” - Ymir hugged the blonde girl, but she still felt confused, both Berthold and Krista were unknown to her, the difference was that she never thought of seeing the tall, handsome boy again.

  
At that moment the door burst open – “Rico, what happens?” - Nana stood up – “I received a signal ... I'm not sure what it is, it may be nothing, but we'd better check” - Rico was a captive and extremely intelligent woman, she knew that things should never take lightly and of all of them, Rico was the only one who seemed to understand that they were in constant danger.

  
Both ex delta girls nodded and prepared to leave – “Hange disappeared and I don’t think she'll be back soon, so I declare mandatory quarantine in this house” - Rico ordered Ymir to get her sisters Pieck and Sasha back as soon as possible.

  
Ymir picked up her phone and called Pieck – “We need you at home right now” - she hastened to say as soon as she heard the call had been answered – “I'm in front of the house ...” - the black-haired girl said and then cut the call Ymir paid no attention to her attitude and called Sasha.

  
Meanwhile Rico put on her hook weapons system and then gave Nanaba Mikasa's, the Asian girl was still sleeping (That was very strange) – “Remember how to use it, right?” - Rico joked with Nana and she started to laugh

  
– “I missed this very much, I felt that part of me was somewhere else ... with you” - Nana said and wrapped her arms around her silver haired friend.

  
Ymir, Annie and a sleeping Mikasa gathered in the living room of the house – “I need you to stay inside the house and keep an eye on the perimeter, okay?” - Rico ordered the girls and they nodded.

  
The door closed and after the sound of the engine of the car disappeared, everything was silent – “I am very sleepy” - Mikasa leaned on Annie's legs, on the sofa   
– “What was that? Don’t you think something strange happens?” - Ymir asked sitting on the floor in front of Annie and Mikasa.

  
Mikasa settled on her back using Annie's legs as a pillow – “Do you remember how many times Rico pulled us from our beds by a false alarm?” - The Asian girl spoke and Annie supported her – “Mikasa is right, it must be another false alarm” – her sister’s answers didn’t convince Ymir much who saw her last hope in Pieck, while she came down the stairs.

  
Pieck had come in and no one had noticed her presence, she even changed her clothes, her usual black pants and dark shirts 

– “Pieck What do you say?” - Ymir was surprised when she saw her sister's cheeks full of tears, the black-haired girl continued her way to the basement without responding.  
The three remaining girls remained silent until the door closed

– “What the hell happened to her?” - Annie had the intention to get up and go to find Pieck, but everyone knew that it was better to let the girl decide the time to share her sorrows, meanwhile Mikasa turned on the television and looked for a series to distract until lunchtime.

  
Time passed and after some time trying to calm down, Pieck sat in the chair that Rico normally used and observed the empty spaces where her (Rico) weapons used to be, the small girl shrugged in the seat, hugged her knees to her chest and began to cry again

  
Pieck knew that Porco belonged to a branch of national defense (the air force) she didn’t know exactly that he was part of the Legion specifically but she was about to discover it.

  
The mistake that Levi's unit made (not setting traps) was not something that would happen to the girls, who had fled all their lives.

  
One of the alarms was activated, on the TV screen was activated the warning that one of the windows had been opened by force and from outside, Ymir, Annie and Mikasa stood up and took the weapons that were in the room.

  
In one of the trainings they had learned to distribute weapons around the house as a precaution in case they were taken by surprise or ran out of ammunition in an attack – “I didn’t hear any sound”- Ymir whispered, while the red alert flashed on the TV screen.

  
The girls formed a triangle, Mikasa pointed her Jericho to the stairs, Ymir pointed her Glock 17 towards the windows on the left side and Annie pointed her SIG p226 towards the door, there was no sign of movement, but the girls stood firm and silent.

  
\- “Hey girls why all the windows are closed” - Sasha came down the stairs eating an apple.   
\- “Damn, Sasha we could have killed you” - Mikasa put the safety lever and the other two followed her example – “What is happening?” - the brown-haired girl was increasingly confused.

  
– “Hey moron, why don’t you answer your fucking phone” - Ymir yelled moody – “Rico declared mandatory quarantine and you didn’t even realize, stupid” - the freckled girl, she kept her gun but she didn’t sit down again.

  
Pieck listened to her sisters argue and knew that nothing strange was happening, but she had a bad feeling

  
– “Why Porco did not show up?” - the black-haired girl saw Hange's USB on the table and remembered her words ("I brought new information ...") and with that in mind Pieck inserted the pen drive into her computer.

  
Annie and Mikasa had returned to their positions on the sofa, Ymir went up to the cellar for her things and Sasha went to the kitchen to prepare her usual appetizer before lunch, Ymir came down and said in a serious tone – “I sense that Rico had a real reason to leave us like this, so it's better that we have these things close to us” -

For a few years Rico was working on a new system of protection for their identities, the girls loved their horror characters masks, but she knew that they were not completely functional and it was demonstrated when Annie lost her in Switzerland, so she worked without rest until he finished the helmets that Ymir now had in her hands.

  
They were similar to motorcycle helmets, the idea arose after Pieck and Sasha became obsessed with the Halo video game, these helmets included night vision, projection for some types of poisonous gas and had their communicators integrated, the girls had already done some tests with them, but never came to use them, because living in a city full of people, they shouldn’t attract attention.

  
It took Pieck a few minutes to decipher Hange's access password, but after a decoding process she managed to access the content

  
– “Government files ...” - girl said aloud, seeing a series of folders, but one called her Attention - << "Agent profiles" >> \- that's how it was titled and she opened it immediately.

One by one Pieck began to read the names and personal information of each and every one of the Legion's soldiers - "Erwin Smith ... Jean Kirschtein ... Reiner Braun ... Mike Zacharias ... Levi Ackerman (she stopped to think about what the surname was from her sister Mikasa) ... Armin Arlet ... Eren Jaeger ... Berthold Hoover ... Porco Galliard ... "-

Pieck felt like the walls were falling on her, her stomach became heavy and the temperature of her body descended quickly, then Porco's deception was clear before her eyes, she began to write or try to write on Rico's computer , she wanted to activate all the protection protocols, but she soon realized that it was impossible, someone was trying to take over the system that the two of them, Rico and Pieck had created, the black haired girl realized she was not going to be able to beat her opponent so she decided to go to warn the girls.

\- “Girls this is serious we need ...” - Pieck shouted when leaving the room, but it was late, another alarm was activated, as the last desperate attempt of their system to defend them, Mikasa stood up immediately, but at that moment a projectile went through the front window and embedded in Ackerman girl’s neck.

Pieck cried out in despair, when Mikasa's body fell on the carpet and then a gas bomb fell in the center of the room – “Quickly there's no time to lose” - Annie threw herself to the floor and together, Ymir, Pieck and Annie put on their helmets, which at first glance were identical.

Sasha closed the refrigerator door when she heard the sound of the glass breaking and at that moment she saw through the rear window, the brightness of the sun in the barrel of a long-range weapon, someone was pointing at her, she threw the food and jumped on the refrigerator at the exact moment when the alarm was activated.

In seconds the house was filled with a strange orange smoke, much more dense than the tear gas or any other they had seen, the girls had put on their helmets, but it was not fast enough, they had managed to absorb some of the gas and that had left them confused.

\- “Girls get out” - Pieck screamed, but at that moment the door burst and a single short man came in with a gas mask, which was obviously much more than just a gas mask and with two police batons one in each hand, they could also assume that they were not conventional truncheons.

The girls grouped in the center of the room, one man against three of them, obviously he would have the disadvantage, but it wasn’t, for some reason the smoke had left them disoriented and now they didn’t know where their weapons were, so that they would have to fight hand to hand.

Ymir was the first to attack, the short soldier dodged her and with two blows left her on the floor unconscious, Pieck approached Annie

  
– “This is bad I'm sure they are the Legion finally found us” - Pieck spoke through her communicator, the sound of a broken glass alerted Annie and in seconds Pieck had fallen to the floor.

  
\- “Pieck!! Damn ... come here, son of a bitch I'm going to make you pay for this” - the adrenaline didn’t allow Annie to remember that she felt pain between her thighs and she threw herself against the Captain of the Legion to fight face to face against him.

  
Sasha managed to get to the stairs, of all her companions she was the only one who had not put on the helmet, but thanks to the gas had not reached the second floor, she could run to the window of her room, that window gave her access to a tree that would help him reach the roof of another house and she did so.

  
She climbed a tree and jumped to the roof, she didn’t have time to put her hook weapons system, the only thing she could take was her Taurus PT 92.

  
She didn’t take long to notice that she was not alone, he could see a young and thin man with ash-colored hair chasing her, he was almost at her pace, she tried to point him with her gun, but the effect of the gas didn’t allow her to focus, she was much more agile than the boy so she had no choice but to flee.

  
Sasha crossed several roofs of some buildings of low height and managed to sneak until Jean lost her trail and could not find it.

  
Meanwhile Annie tried to cope with the speed and strength of that man, she had fought all her life against Mikasa and she already had an absurdly large force, but this man, he was something superior.

  
Annie kicked him, but she was already exhausted, Levi grabbed her leg tightly and pulled her to bring the girl closer to his body and when this happened, he placed his hand on the back of the blonde's helmet and hit her so hard against the wall that her helmet broke and she was unconscious.

  
Quickly, soldiers Mike and Levi, took the four girls, tied their hands and feet, even took off their helmets and they blindfolded them, in the case of Annie, put a gag as if she were a wild animal and then they put them in a van.  
\- “There were no five girls?” - Mike asked   
– “Jean ... What happened to the other bitch?” - Levi spoke through his communicator.

  
\- “Captain, I lost her ... she was too agile and knew the place better than me ...” – Jean tried to speak.

  
\- “Continues looking for her, it's an order (Levi to Jean) ... Berthold time to retire” – Levi talked to his sniper.

  
\- “Yes Sir” - the boy answered and he quickly climbed into the van with his tranquilizer dart rifle in his hands and they left together for the headquarters where Erwin was waiting for them.  
  
...


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> women vs men 
> 
> What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a brief mention of sexual relations, it is not much (not like the ones that will come) but still proceeds with caution

**Armin and Hange.**

  
The hours passed and Armin grew more and more nervous, Hange hadn’t returned and no one had shown up to torture him yet.

  
There was a huge, dark glass in front of him, he knew that it was most likely that someone was there watching him, waiting for him to decide to say something.

  
They had been at least a week there, or that was what the young blonde and Hange could calculate, Armin realized that for some reason his partner didn’t seem to want to leave the place.

  
He had devised several plans to escape, but she refused to get going.

  
"What do they want?" The question remained latent.

  
Armin had been tortured, but it seemed that they did it to have fun and not to get something, until now they had only submerged him in very cold water, burned the palms of his hands with cigarette lighters and had left him naked in a cold room an entire day.

  
Nothing that the boy's powerful mind couldn’t cope with; However, Hange was something completely different, Armin had deduced that it was personal because of the cruelty and frequency of what they had done to him.

  
"Enough!! you're strong, very strong and you showed it, I'm not going to let them hurt you like that again" the blond boy took his partner by the shoulders.

  
"We must go. What's wrong with you? Do you want to die here? "Arlet shook his companion, though he regretted seeing her expression of pain.

  
Hange managed to sit down and talk to the boy.

  
"Armin ... If I die or I leave here they will go after my girls, I can not allow that" the tears ran down her cheek.

  
"Are you stupid? Being here you won’t prevent them from being trapped, on the contrary without your guidance they will fall faster "he tried to reason with her.

  
They had already confronted each other, each knew the organization to which the other belonged, even in a moment of weakness Hange had told him about her past relationship with Levi and he had confessed her his feelings towards Jean.

  
Armin sat next to her and with a piece of cloth from his shirt began to clean the blood that came from the cigar burns deliberately made on the girl’s arm.

  
They knew that there were more rooms and that they were isolated, the sound didn’t come from them, but they produced a squeak of heavy metal when the door was opened.

  
That sound was heard in the distance, Armin and Hange were paralyzed, both thought it was their captor, but it wasn’t, nothing happened.

  
Armin was silent, his mind began to recede the day they were taken there, his eyes were blindfolded and no one noticed that he was conscious or something, he couldn’t hear much more than a deep metallic sound, thanks the drug he was injected with he didn’t recognize the sound, but at this moment he was almost certain of what he had heard.

  
"A train ... We're near the train tracks ... I know how we'll get out of here" Armin smiled in a Machiavellian way.

  
He really didn’t want to hurt anyone, but he was willing to kill anyone who tried to avoid their escape.

  
Armin took all due precautions and made sure he had everything in order by the time he executed his escape plan.

  
...

  
**Rico and Nanaba**

  
The former Delta girls, had been hidden for a week, waiting to find any sign or clue to guide some of the girls or Hange.

  
They knew that nothing was right, the signal they received a week ago belonged to Hange's destroyed car, they tracked it down to a junkyard, there were no signs in it to tell them what had happened or where their leader was.

  
"The Shifters" were a chaos, everything had gone out of control, someone from inside had manipulated the threads so that the organization was so scattered that they couldn’t react.

  
The elite members had already started to flee and hide so as not to be captured by the police in case it was Interpol that had infiltrated them, but so far no one had spoken out against them.

  
Desperation was taking over Rico, she knew that Hange would blame her for having left the girls unprotected, but she never imagined that those five girls educated to survive would lose the battle so easily.

  
Their hearts told them that the Legion was involved, but they couldn’t just fly to Washington and break into the barracks and kill them all until they found the girls.

  
None had dared to use their credit cards, fearing they would be tracked by Pixis' fortune, so they had to manage to survive until they met the team again.

  
It was 3 pm when Rico's computer caught the distress signal from one of the girls.

  
"Sasha… she is!!" Rico began to trace the signal.

  
At the beginning it was a weak throbbing of the small red mark that indicated her position on the monitor, but then, the signal became clear and immediately gave the current position of the girl who loves food.

  
"She’s still in California, in fact it's only two neighborhoods from ours ..." Rico said and began to prepare her weapons.

  
The signal that Sasha had activated was not any kind of signal, when they were still girls Rico inserted between the disks of the girls’ spine, a kind of tracer device that sent a final distress signal.

  
This signal would only be used in the most extreme cases because its access was difficult and risky, the girls had to insert a pin or a needle in the right place under their skin, the girls used to joke about it comparing it with the button to restart the toys from a popular children's movie.

  
"If she was able to activate it means that they don’t ..." Nanaba finished sharpening her swords.

  
"Yes, but they will soon find her" Rico analyzed the situation.

  
"Come on, we can’t let them get to her first" Nana shook Rico's shoulders.

  
Brenzka knew it was a priority to find the other girls, she was clearly happy that Sasha was safe, but they needed to find her sisters.

  
"I'm sorry, Nana, we'll use Sasha's signal to track the others" Rico held back the tears.

  
The possibility that these people would take away Sasha and couldn’t find the other girls, was latent, but they had to take risks if they wanted to win.

  
...

  
Sasha.

  
(A week ago, fleeing her home in California)  
Despite her indisposition as an effect of gas, Sasha continued and kept running and dodging obstacles on the roofs of the buildings, the man who pursued her was good, but not like her.

  
She saw that he had gained a lot of advantage, but she was very clever, she didn’t slow down for a minute, she thought it was the end, she had advanced a lot and there were no traces of the man behind her.

  
Suddenly she heard a thud on the metal wall next to her.

  
"A dent ...? It's a saving bullet! "Sasha was already tired, but she knew she should keep running.

  
In one of their trainings the girls had learned how dangerous the saving bullets could be, so she knew she shouldn’t take the situation lightly.

  
Suddenly a helicopter was placed right in front of her, Sasha turned like a gazelle and kept running in another direction, in reality she didn’t know very well where to go, she only knew that it was the only hope for her sisters.

  
There was little that the brown-haired girl could do against a helicopter, she couldn’t shoot it because she could hurt a civilian by accident and aggravate things.

  
So she just ran and ran up the pipes and service stairs, momentarily disappearing from the pilot's sight, but he seemed to find her no matter what she did.

  
The gun went off in a burst once more, the bullets began to approach her legs; knock her down, that was the goal of Jean and Porco, but things didn’t go as planned.  
"I just have to resist three more blocks ..." Sasha told herself.

  
Connie had shown her a building that had a very good location, she could hide in it or flee through the sewer to which only that old building had access.

  
But just as she was about to enter through a hatch jumping across the edge of a building, one of the bullets landed right on her head.

  
Sasha jumped receiving the impact in the air, the momentum and gravity helped her to reach the hatch, but she was no longer conscious to slow her speed or defend herself from the blows.

  
"Shit!! I think you fucked her " the pilot shouted when he saw her fall.

  
"Porco, I'll go down and look for her, I need you to fly over the place" Jean ordered and quickly descended from the aircraft.

  
But by the time Jean got to where Sasha was supposed to be, he realized that there were no signs of her anymore.

  
"Come on kid, hold on" Sasha heard a male voice speaking to her.

  
"Cooperate with me, just a few more meters, please" the man was practically holding the girl's weight, dragging her without her being able to do anything.

  
Dropping into the hatch Sasha was already unconscious, but that helped her not to notice that hatch through the entire building to the basement.

  
Luckily for her, a guardian angel was just in the right place and time to save her.

  
Hannes took Sasha to the sewer where she had thought to escape and helped her to hide, he knew she was Annie's sister, because the latter had shown her in photos.

  
After hearing the scandal that some agents were trying to find her, and seeing the damage they had done to the girl, Hannes knew he had to take care of her until she reacted.

  
Sasha woke up three days later, in a secret room inside the sewer, with a bandaged head and a terrible feeling of hunger.

  
She was very surprised to see her friend Connie and a blond man next to him.

  
"What happened to me?" Sasha asked and without anyone answering her question, the memories came back slowly.

  
Sasha tried to go immediately to look for her sisters, but she was still weak, and the agents were still looking for her, so she had to rest for two more days.

  
(Present time)

  
"Well, when I put this in my neck, you should leave, my sisters shouldn’t be in a good mood, I'll take care of them" she knew that Hange would be able to kill anyone who hurt them, she didn’t know that Zoe had disappeared without a trace.

  
Sasha thanked her new friend Hannes for everything he did for her.

  
"I promise I'll bring Annie safely back" she said with a smile.

  
Of the five girls, Sasha had been characterized by being very reckless and being true to her habits, upon awakening she had confessed to Connie and Hannes that she was not a common teenager, so they both knew what they would face if they didn’t leave there.

  
A while after her friends had left, Sasha introduced the tiny, sharp tip to the back of her neck, waited there until one of her big sisters showed up.

  
Sasha could be careless, but she wasn’t stupid, she kept her gun with her all the time.  
The metallic sound of a door alerted her, she stood there in silence, but nothing happened, none of her leaders appeared.

  
Sasha loaded the gun and came out of hiding to check "Maybe these walls interfere with the radar" the girl thought as she went through the sewer.

  
She had already moved far enough from her hiding place, he was about to reach the door when she stopped.

  
"You're not the one I expected, get out of there" she yelled.

  
"You’re very smart ... You discovered me" a tall young man, with dark hair, came out behind the door, right at the angle of the brown girl's shot.

  
"What do you want ...?" She tried to ask, but a sound above her head alerted her.

  
A man fell where she had been standing, but she was faster and jumped back, in the direction of the boy she had first seen.

  
Everything happened very fast, Sasha kicked the stomach of the tallest boy and used him as an impulse to reach the pipes that were suspended at the top of the sewer.

  
The second man (the shorter one) shot her with a paralyzing weapon, but Sasha skilfully dodged it, falling on her legs, a couple of meters further from the men who were trying to attack her.

  
She thought about running away, but she didn’t know the place and she would end up lost forever, so in a matter of seconds she pointed her gun at the short man, he was already heading towards her running very fast, before she could shoot, he swept on the floor, trying to thump her legs to make her fall.

  
Sasha's reflexes were not as good as Mikasa's, but she still jumped on the masked man trying to knock her down, she knew that the only way out was to run to the door where the tallest soldier was.

  
Her best alternative was to lock them up and with that to get time to get out of there, but that tall soldier had already stood up and was moving towards her.

  
"If they have my sisters and I kill this guy, they'll probably retaliate with them ... I can’t kill him" Sasha thought quickly.

  
And when Berthold was in front of her, she managed to turn on him, place her legs on the boy's neck and using her momentum and the boy's weight, she spun him until he fell on his back.

  
The action was very fast, but not enough, Levi was already in front of her and although it took a couple of tries, finally managed to drive the electric tips of his weapon into the girl’ skin.

  
"Enough, is enough!" Berthold cried as he watched the tears come out of Sasha's beautiful eyes.

  
"Do you want her to kick your ass again? I won’t stop frying her until she is totally knocked out "Levi could be very ruthless at times.

  
The soldiers thoroughly checked the girl, but they couldn’t find the device that issued the signal, so they decided to leave before Sasha woke up.

  
With tears in their eyes, Rico and Nanaba watched the soldiers of the Legion take their little potato girl away.

  
...

  
**The girls**

  
It had been a week since the girls arrived at the base of the Legion and hadn’t yet said a word, they knew it was a matter of time before Hange and Rico came to burn the whole place.

  
The girls had been trained to cope with this kind of situation and, although it had been a hard blow for Ymir to meet Berthold in that situation and for Pieck to know that Porco had betrayed her, even with all that the girls remained strong.

  
"If you would give me one day with them I assure you that I would make them talk" Levi was talking to Erwin.

  
Levi was anxious to confirm that Hange had damaged them, but Erwin had not allowed him to torture the girls.

  
Erwin was an intelligent man, without a doubt he knew how to control even the most difficult situation, he knew that harming the girls would only eclipse the opportunity to make the passes with the Deltas.

  
Although he had not told anyone, Smith was sure that Hange had nothing to do with that problem and was determined to make a truce with her.

  
However, Levi was a less patient man and although he trusted his commander, the truth was that he had begun to despair.

  
Levi left Erwin Smith’s office with the order to interrogate the girls, but without touching them, Captain Ackerman called three of his men and went to the wing where they were held captive.

  
"Boys choose a door" Levi gathered his soldiers and placed them in front of the doors where the girls waited.

  
The boys hesitated, but they knew that they couldn’t refuse an order, Eren, Jean and Berth looked at each other and chose a door.

  
"You have fifteen minutes, I need you to obtain information ... No matter what you do to them, I need that information" Levi behaved like a cretin before the eyes of his soldiers.

  
And although it seemed unfair to them what the captain did, they had to go in and confront those girls.

  
Levi knew that these guys were soft and would never hit them or touch them inappropriately, but maybe that was what they needed, to see them as friends.

  
"Go ahead ... Ah listen, Erwin is not aware of this, so no matter what you do make sure you do not leave marks" the captain spoke in a serious tone so they would not realize it was a lie.

  
The boys breathed deeply and entered, they were four girls so one of them was going to be the unfortunate one to receive Levi.

  
Eren entered the room with a blank mind, sighed when he saw the girl with shackles in front of him.

  
"What did you come for, fagot? I warn you that these chains are not going to stop me from killing you " the Asian girl threatened.

  
"I don’t want to fight or hurt you, I don’t think I can do it either ..." he said when he saw the girl's muscles.

  
.

  
Jean entered the room with the harshest face he could recreate, but none of that was useful when he entered he found a pair of cold and deadly ice eyes.

  
"Shit, the girl who beat me in Switzerland” Jean told himself as he saw Annie on her knees on the floor.

  
He closed the door and leaned on it without saying anything, just watched the hostile girl watching him like a wild animal about to attack.

  
She stood up quickly and Jean had to use all him self-control to suppress his surprised expression.

  
"Calm down, I didn’t come to hurt you, the last thing I want is for you to kick my ass again" Jean raised his hand in peace.

  
Annie stood there silently watching him, waiting for him to reveal his true intentions.

  
.

  
Berthold entered the room and found a surprise, Ymir was standing on the bed, trying to reach something out the little window and hearing the sound of the door she turned to see her captor.

  
Her expression of surprise disappeared in seconds and was replaced by her typical mocking expression.

  
"Man, you have guts to come here with me" she crossed her arms and sat on the bed.

  
Of the four girls, only Annie and Mikasa were in chains, they had assaulted every guard assigned to them.

  
"The truth is I didn’t know I would find you, but I'm glad it was like that" he approached slowly.

  
Ymir stood up and waited for Berth to be near her.

  
"Ymir, I've wanted to apologize since ... what happened in England was real, I didn’t do it to get close to you, I really ..." Berth tried to speak but was interrupted by Ymir.

  
The girl slammed her fist against Berthold's face causing him to back away, but that was all, she didn’t launch a second attack.

  
"Okay, I didn’t deserve it, but wait, I'm supposed to get information from you" he said with a pained expression.

  
"My best friend was kidnapped, so I'll offer you information in exchange for information" Berth raised his hands.

  
Ymir had no intention of attacking him again and after listening to the last part he waited and began to plot a plan.

  
"Do you expect me to trust you? Do you think I'm stupid? " Ymir crossed her arms.

  
"Your partner is here, Sasha... she was already recognized (by Porco) and it's her, she's fine and she's here" he said caressing his jaw.

  
Ymir was surprised, that changed some things, but still decided to continue with her plan.

  
.

  
Levi waited until each boy had entered and then he entered the room that belonged to him.

  
Pieck was sitting on the floor in front of the door as if she already knew Levi would enter.  
"You know I'm not here to have a nice talk," Levi said when closing the door.

  
"You're not here to hit me or rape me either. What do you hope to achieve?" Pieck spoke much more confidently.

  
Levi was surprised, the girl had guts, he could almost see Rico Brenzka talking to him from the front.

  
"No one said I can’t hit you or rape you. Why are you so sure you're safe?" He sat on the chair in front of her and took off his jacket.

  
"This room has no cameras or microphones, if you wanted to hurt me you would have done it a long time ago" there was not a drop of fear in her eyes.

  
Levi settled back in his chair and began to remove slowly one by one the buttons of his shirt.

  
"I can do it right now, I don’t care if you're just a girl..." Levi didn’t feel sexual interest in the girl, he just tried to intimidate her.

  
"Since I got here I have not stopped listening to the name  <Hange Zoe> I guess you think she ... and we’ve done something against you" Pieck stood up.

  
"Well ... you are Levi Ackerman, I suppose you should feel betrayed by the woman you love, but it’s enough stupid things we didn’t do anything ..." the girl could not finish speaking.

  
Levi rammed her against the wall hard.

  
"Do you think you're very smart? You all are a criminal whores, a group of bitches who will go to prison until they rot and all thanks to your fucking leader... Do you want to know the truth? " Levi spoke dangerously close to Pieck's face

  
"Your dear sister Sasha is here ... that bitch is nimble, but let's see how much she runs when I’ve broken her legs" he eased the pressure on her neck.

  
Pieck tried something new, she had no idea if it would work or not.

  
"Now I see why my big sister loves you ... You are strong and tough like her" they had been trained to lie and Pieck had reached the best grades in manipulation.

  
Inside, Levi wanted to believe what the little girl was saying; However, his work had taught him to recognize a wolf in sheep's clothing.

  
" Surely you haven’t seen a tattoo that she made on her back just for you ... she even gave your last name to one of my sisters to remember you ..." Her eyes fixed on Levi's.

  
Pieck knew all this thanks to the closeness and maturity she had shown in front of Rico.

  
Levi waited a few seconds there, watching the girl.

  
"You're good, I admit it, you know how to lie" Levi turned away from the girl.

  
"But not enough, you should know that Hange doesn’t love anyone" he said with a mocking grin.

  
“She left you here and won’t come back, you were always resources for her"

  
"I recognize that you are strong, but neglect when Erwin gives me permission to torture you, I’ll come to you first and we’ll see how rough you can become" Levi walked towards the door.

  
The door closed and a chill ran through the girl's skin, doubt sowed in her mind.

  
Hange was the only mother these girls remembered, but she had never been affectionate with them, all she did was teach them to fight ... Pieck rubbed her head trying to be objective.

  
.

  
Eren had been in Mikasa's room for several minutes and until now he had only gotten her to leave her fighting position.

  
"Are you cold?" Eren approached the Asian girl slowly and handed her his scarf.

  
Mikasa took it, she hated to admit it, but it was cold, for some reason that room was cold, very cold, so she didn’t refuse to receive the gift.

  
She smelled it, masculine and clean fragrance, it was what she felt when the soft fabric wrapped around her neck.

  
"Don’t worry, the commander is very smart, he will solve this" Eren said with a smile.  
Mikasa was about to speak when the door opened and Levi entered the room.

  
The girl stood up immediately, but the older man didn’t look at her for a minute.

  
"It's time, you idiot, say goodbye to her" the captain spoke to his soldier.

  
"You can keep the scarf" Eren didn’t linger too long, in his mind the blonde girl was always there and before Levi forced his soldiers to retire, he had to find his blondie girl and talk to her.

  
The boy Jaeger left the room just in time to see his older brother enter the room where Levi had been (to Pieck's)

  
The younger boy thought it was strange, but at that moment he had something more impzgortant in mind, he walked down the hall until he came to the room that Berthold had entered, it was strange that neither of his two companions had left yet.

  
He was about to enter Berthold's room, but something inside him changed his mind and instead went to the farthest room, which had entered Jean.

  
Eren took a deep breath and looked again at Mikasa's room, Levi didn’t go after Eren so the boy thought his captain had important issues with the Asian girl.

  
"... I don’t lie to you, that's how I got here, he was my best friend and he was murdered so I can be here talking to you today ..." Jean was chatting with Annie.

  
Surprisingly she had not killed him instead she was leaning against the wall listening to the story of her captor.

  
"And after that ... EREN !!! What are you doing here? " Jean was exalted to see his partner enter.

  
"The captain sent me to relieve you, you took too long, go help the commander to track target" Eren stood firm.

  
And although Jean suspected that something strange was happening, he didn’t refuse to leave, leaving Annie alone with Eren, the door closed and everything was silent.

  
"Are not you going to tell me anything?" Eren said in a whisper as he cautiously approached the girl.

  
Annie remained in her posture, looking at Eren fixedly, the boy couldn’t imagine if Annie was upset or not, she was like an iceberg, cold and full of secrets.

  
"We both knew that this day would come ..." she just responded.

  
"You're right, but I didn’t want it to be like this ..." Eren sat on the bed.

  
"It could have been much worse, that dwarf guy kicked my ass, but here it’s ... nice" after thinking about it for a few seconds Annie sat next to Eren.

  
Eren watched in pain the chains tied on the blond girl's wrists.

  
"I have no idea what happened, my partner just ... went crazy and betrayed you" Eren tried to explain.

  
"Don’t worry, I did not think it was you who brought us here ... I don’t think you're that stupid" she said looking at the floor.

  
"What do you mean?" Eren turn to face her.  
"Just wait ..." Annie seemed amused with the situation.

  
.

  
Levi ordered Eren to retreat, but when he was about to leave, the Asian girl stopped him.  
"That was unfair, they didn’t even have the courage to face me ... Maybe you should give me the chance to redeem myself" Mikasa showed him her ties to the man in front of her.

  
Levi remained serious, his gaze fixed on the reinforced metal door.

  
"Forget it girl, you won’t be able to manipulate me" Levi had grown up with Hange and knew how to recognize the tricks she used to distract him.

  
"What are you talking about, I just want revenge" the girl knew he was dangerous but she didn’t feel afraid.

  
"Rematch? I could kill you if I wanted to, but why don’t you tell me what you know and maybe consider returning your clothes? "  
Mikasa wasn’t completely naked, but Levi had made sure to keep her in her bra and her little shorts.

  
"I don’t need it, I could be totally naked if I wanted to" Mikasa sat down again.

  
Levi evaluated the situation, he was alone in a room with the most dangerous girl of Hange's agents, there were a thousand things that could go wrong, that she tried to seduce him again was one of them.

  
"I thought you wouldn’t come to see me again, the last time I saw you, you took off my clothes and put these chains on me" three days ago Levi had had to subdue Mikasa to stop attacking his men.

  
He watched her for a few minutes and thought that maybe she would be his chance to get information.

  
"Where is your boss?" He asked bluntly.  
"Do you think I'll give you something without receiving anything in return?" Mikasa remained serious.

  
"Do you want to negotiate? You don’t realize that you are a hostage, I won’t negotiate anything with you "

  
"I won’t tell you a shit ... I know who are The Shifters, who is the head, what will they do next ... but I won’t tell you a word" Mikasa lied only to measure the man's level of self-control.

  
The meeting with Pieck had left Levi a little upset and he had no intention of playing with these girls.

  
Captain Ackerman threw himself at the girl and with a quick movement, he turned her onto the bed and stood over her, twisting her arm painfully on his back.

  
"I like you to be rude, but you won’t convince me to tell you everything" Mikasa mocked.

  
"I understand ... I know what you want, it's okay, we'll do it, but it'll be my way, I hope your not aa virgin, I warn you it's going to hurt you a lot..." he whispered in the girl's ear.

  
Mikasa felt how her pulse accelerated rapidly, she wanted it, she had wanted it since she saw him, but now she wasn’t sure it was a good idea.

  
After all, she was a fugitive from the law of a country she didn’t even belong to and the man who was now over her was her captor and who would probably send her to jail.

  
Besides, there was no one there, he could do all sorts of unpleasant things and no one could help her, even so she wouldn’t back down, she didn’t want him to think she was a coward.

  
"You will regret having entered my room in England" he threatened.

  
Mikasa took a deep breath and waited anxiously for him to fulfill what he said.

  
.

  
"It's you? If it's you, baby girl, you really cheated on me in that cafe" Zeke was surprised that Pieck was really there.

  
"I didn’t fool you, I didn’t even know who you were..." Pieck stayed away from Zeke.

  
He noticed that the black-haired girl was staring at him as if waiting for him to attack her.

  
"Are you scared? Don’t worry I have no intention of hurting you, on the contrary I’m here because I think this organization needs someone like you ... You are brilliant" Jaeger sat down in the chair facing Pieck.

  
She didn’t move even a little "If you’re alone, always keep you back against the wall, it's you blind spot" Pieck could hear Hange's voice.

  
The black-haired girl couldn’t afford to trust what said someone who met the day they were kidnapped.

  
"You see Pieck, this organization gets its new members recruiting them from other organizations and although there are no more girls here I'm sure they would accept you" he began to stroke his ear.

  
"And what will happen to my sisters?" She pretended to be interested in the offer.

  
"I can’t assure you anything, but I think they will be tried and then according to their crimes they will be sent to different prisons of maximum security" Zeke didn’t lie that was the future he saw for those girls.

  
Pieck sat on the bed, thinking about what the blond man in front of her had just said, she couldn’t leave her sisters, but she didn’t have many options, maybe staying in that organization wouldn’t be a bad idea.

  
She thought that maybe she could show loyalty to the Legion and after a few years she could carry out her plan and free her sisters to return together to Russia.

  
Pieck's heart shattered at the thought of a life incarcerated because even if he stayed in the Legion it would be a prison, like a forced marriage, she would also have to work with Porco and didn’t want to see him again.

  
"Are you considering it? I think for now it's your best option" Zeke interrupted her thoughts.

  
"I don’t know, I think we're just the bait, what you want is to catch the bigger fish" Pieck smiled.

  
"You're right, you're too smart, but I've seen your potential, the Commander will accept you here" Zeke kept insisting.

  
“You know you’ll never get out of here”

  
.

  
Everything was too fast and Berthold could not imagine that it would happen.

  
Ymir had attracted him from the moment he saw her for the first time and he believed they would never see each other again, but because of destiny, they were there in a room, alone.

  
It all started when he tried to explain to the girl that he hadn’t had anything to do, he approached her and contrary to what he expected, she seemed happy to see him again.

  
What had once been a rude girl had now become a sexy and playful woman.

  
"I should have known before, only a fucking soldier would have a sexy body like yours" Ymir put her body to count Berth's.

  
She stroked the boy's muscular arms, she brought her mouth close to Berth's neck, feeling his exquisite scent of man.

  
She didn’t hesitate much and stroked his skin with her tongue, the boy's hands clung to the thin waist of the brunette girl.

  
"What are you doing?" He was confused.  
"What do you think I do? I know you didn’t have anything to do with this, hurry up we might not have another chance like this” Ymir stroked the boy's crotch.

  
He took a deep breath, he needed control, but it was late, his pants were suddenly too small and he was dying to take them off.

  
He didn’t have to, Ymir had already gone ahead.

  
Berthold knew it was a bad idea, if the commander realized that, he had slept with one of the girls, Smith would suspend him or something worse, but when the wet lips of the girl brushed the extension of his already released erection, he couldn’t do another thing that moan with pleasure.

  
Ymir didn’t really know what she was doing, she just repeating a pattern of licking and sucking in the areas in which he responded best.

  
For some reason, something that at first seems unpleasant, putting a boy's penis inside her mouth, now it was pleasing, her own crotch was more wet than ever.

  
"I can’t stand it anymore ..." Berth forced her to get up.

  
The first thing he did was kiss the girl's lips hard, without stopping to ask permission, he put his hand inside Ymir's pants.

  
Quickly his fingers found a small, wet treasure that he wanted to access immediately.

  
Ymir couldn’t help it, when she felt the boy's fingers slide from inside out into her, she felt so much pleasure that she couldn’t help but moan at Berthold's lips.

  
"There's not much time ... Hurry up" Ymir tugged Berth's shirt and pulled him toward the bed.

  
About fifteen minutes were enough for both boys to reach their limit, Ymir's plan was to distract Berth, but everything had gotten out of control and now she was moaning under the body of the tall boy.

  
Their tongues fought inside their mouths and their hands ran through their bodies, Ymir didn’t know why she hadn’t been able to knock him out and escape, instead she had stayed there enjoying sex with that sexy tall guy.

  
"I'm about to ... come" he moaned and increased the pace inside and outside the brunette.

  
She knew it was the moment, but her own body betrayed her, without being able to do anything the best orgasm she had ever had arose.

  
Berth collapsed on top of her, not guessing what would happen next, Ymir concealed with a caress, which was actually looking for a specific vertebra in the boy's spine.

  
"There it is" she thought when she touched it with her fingers.

  
Ymir was about to hit it, but she couldn’t do it, the idea of killing that cute guy was very painful.

  
"Ymir I think ..." Berth said but at that moment she hit him on the side of the head, leaving him too confused to do anything.  
Ymir stood up and put on her pants quickly.  
"Shit ..." she thought as she saw Berth’s seed scurrying from her.

  
She noticed that Berth was recovering so she had to get out of there soon, from the boy's pants she took out the key that would give her freedom, but when she was about to leave the alarms of the place were activated.

  
...

  
**Rico and Nanaba**.

  
The alarms were activated and the girls rushed through the corridors of the barracks, their goal was to find Erwin and change his mind anyway.

  
"Shit, we were discovered" Rico yelled.

  
"I see that the Legion was doing its homework" Nana scoffed.

  
"Try to stay close to me, separating is the stupidest thing we can do" the girls clenched their fists.

  
They continued running side by side, maybe separating would have saved them time, but there was no way they could beat Levi on their own so they decided to keep running.

  
The first obstacle appeared quickly, a tall blond man got in his way, both girls stopped and watched him silently.

  
Nanaba's heart jumped when she saw Mike in front of her, she was about to reveal her identity, but Rico stopped her, both knew that the priority was to find the girls and Erwin.

  
"Do you want to attack first or do I?" Mike asked and pulled out his huge sharp sword.

  
"I'll take care of him" Nana spoke through her communicator.

  
"Hurry the reinforcements are coming" Rico warned her.

  
Nana nodded and moved towards Mike, she drew her two swords and prompted Mike to attack her without saying a word.

  
"We need to neutralize them if we want to have a serious audience with Erwin ... Hange must be here and we must also find her" Rico's voice came out through Nana's communicator.

  
At that moment Mike launched himself at her, having a single sword didn’t give the man the disadvantage, but Nana knew him very well and although it had been ten years she could still read his movements.

  
Mike tried with all his might to hurt his enemy, but for some reason he couldn’t, all his surprise attacks had failed.

  
"Who the fuck are you?" Mike asked.

  
At the beginning he thought it could be Hange, but seeing all the opportunities she had to hurt him and didn’t, dismissed the idea that it could be the ruthless demon girl.

  
The steel of the swords crashed producing a sharp and annoying sound, as Rico watched the corridor, suddenly a group of soldiers approached the place where Mike and Nana fought.

  
"The reinforcements arrived" Rico yelled.

  
"Take care of them" Nana left an opening so that Rico could pass and fight the soldiers.

  
Rico launched a light bomb, to distract the soldiers and that way it was easy to knock them out.

  
Erwin had ordered to take life-saving bullets and not kill any of the enemies, rather catch them and bring them before him.

  
"Squadron one will go with me to the entrance, squadron two will go with Porco to watch the prisoners" Jean ordered and everyone obeyed immediately.

  
Jean left with ten soldiers at his command and Porco left with seven men to watch that the girls were in their rooms.

  
Rico put to sleep the last of the soldiers who came first.

  
"Nana it's time to leave, you'll see him later" Rico ordered.

  
Nana didn’t hesitate and hit Mike in the chest, leaving him defenseless and then with her boot forced him to release his sword, Mike found himself cornered so he used his last resort, pulled out his gun but before he could shoot it, electricity of Rico's weapon ran through his body leaving him unconscious.

  
"Hurry, Nana, let's go ..." Rico turned to keep running.

  
At that moment a bullet hit Rico’s chest.

  
...

  
The alarm started to ring and Zeke got up from his seat.

  
"What the hell is going on?" He hurriedly left the room.

  
"Stay here and think about what I told you ..." he said and ran towards the command room.

  
Pieck's heart leaped with happiness, what Levi had said was a lie, Hange loved them and would never abandon them and now he was there to take them out.

  
.

  
Eren got up quickly and stared at Annie, the girl was still sitting there with a smile on her lips.

  
"Annie, did you know this would happen?" Eren was about to open the door.

  
"No ... I can’t see the future, bye Eren, I'll see you soon" Annie said goodbye to Eren.  
And although he wanted to ask more things, he forced himself out of there.

  
He ran to the exit and at that moment he ran into Levi, his captain calmly leaving Mikasa's room straightening his hair.

  
"Ca ... captain ..." Eren looked at the door of the girl's room.

  
"Eren, do you have anything to say?" Levi looked at him with cold eyes.

  
"What's happening, Captain? What should we do?" Eren concentrated on the situation, after that he would find out if the girl was okay.

  
"Meet with Berthold and make sure no one enters or leaves these rooms" captain Levi ordered and started to walk, but then stopped.

  
"And Eren, be careful with the girl in that room ... She's the smartest" he said pointing Pieck’s room and then left.

  
Eren could see the expression of satisfaction on his captain's face as if he were going to do something he had been waiting for some time.

  
"I knew you would come Hange" Levi thought as he ran through the corridors of the headquarters.

  
Meanwhile, Eren thought about going back to see Annie, but he knew something was wrong with Berth, he still hadn’t come out, the possibility that the girl had killed him was latent.

  
"Eren! Where are everybody?" Porco and his squad were the first to arrive.

  
"He just left, he ordered me to watch this area" Eren turned to go to Ymir's room, but stopped.

  
"By the way, Porco ... That's your room" Eren pointed to Pieck's room.

  
Pain filled the blond boy's chest, he just nodded, but before he could say anything, both soldiers froze when the door to Ymir's room opened.

  
"Hi guys, who will be the first to die?" Ymir greeted them casually.

  
"Soldiers! Keep an eye on the rooms, especially that one. "Porco pointed to Pieck's room.

  
"Eren, go and make sure Berthold is well ... What are you waiting for, Ymir? Come face me" Porco incited the girl.

  
Ymir was not armed so Galliard felt that it would be unfair just to shoot her, and he wanted to measure the abilities of those girls who seemed so beautiful and innocent.

  
...

  
**Rico and Nanaba**

  
"The guy fled through the ventilation shaft" a soldier announced.

  
Jean approached Rico, who was still lying on the floor.

  
"Keep an eye on this he will wake up soon... You three come with me, with these fucking bullets we will never get him out of that metal conduit" Jean walked to where Nana had fled.

  
"Are you ready?" Nana whispered through her communicator "Now !!" the blonde gave the signal.

  
Nana landed in front of the soldiers, the men were a little confused and Rico took advantage of the seconds when they were careless, the ones that the soldiers whom Jean had ordered to watch over her, she got up and threw towards the soldiers a small device similar to a jockey disc, that in seconds threw an electrical discharge that left all the soldiers unconscious.

  
Jean managed to sneak into the nearest room, but received a slight shock that left him out of the game long enough for Rico and Nana to continue on their way.

  
"Sasha's signal is close" Rico warned Nana "But we both know where the girls should be, so we'll go to the down there"

  
The girls started to run, but at that moment the second obstacle was placed in front of them.

  
"Please Hange, you know Erwin so you know you’ll can’t get out of here" Ian stood in front of the girls.

  
Rico noticed that they were waiting for Hange, that could only mean that Hange was not there with them… Or that could be a trap.  
"Rico, the second group of soldiers is coming" Nana knew they should hurry.

  
"I'll take care of him, go to the girls, I'll see you there" Rico said to Nana and stood in front of Ian.

  
Her heart was pounding, happy to see the thin face of Ian in front of her, but there was no time to lose, Mike would wake up at any time and Levi would arrive there soon, then they would be in serious trouble, they needed to regroup as soon as possible.

  
.

  
"Please, Porco enough, don’t hurt her" Berthold yelled when he found Ymir bleeding.  
"If you face a man don’t let him hit you head-on ..." Hange's teachings resonated in Ymir's mind.

  
All she had to do was distract them, but one of the soldiers shot her in the leg and at that moment Porco punched her, he thought she would dodge it, but thanks to the pain of the bullet, she couldn’t do it .

  
Galliard's fist hit her squarely in the jaw and she fell to the floor draining blood.

  
"What the fuck happened?" Galliard shouted at the soldier "You son of a bitch, do you think I can’t beat a simple unarmed girl?" The blond boy was furious.

  
"If you intervene again I'll put that gun in your ass" he threatened and turned back to Ymir "Are you okay? Sorry I didn’t want to hurt…"  
He couldn’t finish pulling when Ymir kicked him to destabilize him.

  
Galliard fell to the ground supporting himself with his hands and then turned to dodge the second blow, quickly threw himself on the girl to dominate her, that was when Eren and Berthold approached.

  
But at that moment shots were heard coming from the adjacent corridor, a soldier went through the door and fell in front of them with a dagger stuck in his shoulder, a person dressed in black stood in front of them and showed them their swords as a sign of wanting face them.

  
Porco got up and ran to Pieck's room, Eren wanted to do the same for Annie, but it was late the person with the swords threw an object similar to a jockey disc in front of them, but this time he did not release electricity but a kind of sonic pulse that left some disoriented and unconscious to the majority, Porco managed to jump inside Pieck room just in time.

  
To escape the sling of her device, Nana used her hooked weapon to reach the door where Galliard had entered.

  
"Pieck, are you okay? I think it's not your sisters who are attacking us" Porco was dizzy.

  
"It can be dangerous, stay behind me" Porco placed himself in front of the black haired girl.

  
“Galliard what are you doing here? I prefer to die than to be protected by you” Pieck was very angry.

  
At that moment the door opened and the girl entered and locked them, then they heard an annoying and very sharp sound, but that was all.

  
Nana pointed her swords at the blond boy "Get away from her or I swear I'll kill you" she threatened him.

  
Pieck put his hand on Galliard's shoulder and forced him to put away his weapon.  
"Nana? Are you? "Pieck approached her.  
"Honey, I'm glad you're okay ..." Nana took off her helmet and hugged Pieck.

  
From that moment both ignored the presence of the soldier of the Legion, Nana interpreted that he was a friend or a coward.

  
Both girls left the room and ran to pick up Ymir who had been caught by the sling shock.

  
"Stay with her I'll go for Mikasa and Annie" Nana ran to the nearest room.

  
Upon entering, she found Mikasa sitting on the edge of the bed with her legs close to her chest.

  
"Mika, are you okay? Honey get up we must go "Nana approached in a hurry.

  
Mikasa got up quickly and showed the chains to her older sister.

  
"I knew you would come, Nana I'm tied, I tried to free myself, but I can’t get rid of these chains" Mika struggled with the hard metal.

  
"Wait, if there's anyone here who can take that away, that’s Ymir" Nana ran outside with Pieck.

  
Things were about to get worse, Nana left the room and approached Pieck.

  
"She's unconscious ..." Pieck was struggling to wake up the freckled girl.

  
At that moment Levi entered the door, armed with his armored suit and his gas mask, it was easy for Nana to recognize him, just as it was easy to guess that everything would go overboard.

  
"Take this, you have to give her adrenaline..." The blonde gave her younger sister an injection and then took out her swords.

  
"There's no way you're out of here, so drop those swords and surrender" Levi pulled out artifacts like police batons.

  
Pieck poked the pointed tip into Ymir's chest and she was awakened quickly.

  
"Be careful, don’t touch with those things" Ymir pointed Levi guns.

  
When they reached the Legion barracks Ymir easily violated the door security of her jail / room and Levi received her with a strong discharge that came from that device that now held in his hands.

  
"Girls, free Mikasa and find Annie and Sasha" Nana ordered and stood in front of Levi.

  
At that moment Porco came to the hall "Stop them" Levi ordered and the blond boy obeyed.

  
“You won’t leave, that won’t happen” Levi talked to Nana

  
“... Wait a minute. Are you ...?" The expression of amazement on the face of the short man was evident.

  
"It's impossible, Nanaba you were declared dead years ago ..." Levi's mind began to sense that everything had been part of the plan.

  
"I'm alive, Ackerman, I just came here because of ..." Nana tried to explain, but Levi didn’t want to listen.

  
"You will explain it to Erwin" he said and launched to attack Nana.

  
Nana threw one of her swords at him but Levi swept on the floor, dodging it easily, Nana had to make do with a single sword and her hooked weapon while Levi attacked her with everything he had.

  
.

  
Ymir took still retained the key she had taken from Berth, she tried to open the padlock quickly, but it was useless.

  
"I won’t let you get close" Pieck threatened Porco.

  
The boy took a small key from his pocket and threw it to Ymir.

  
"I won’t let you go, but it’s unfair to attack you as you are now" the boy spoke confidently and then pulled out his weapons similar to the ones Levi used against Nanaba.

  
Pieck was surprised and didn’t find the right words, Mikasa observed silently and smiled at the sound of the padlock opening.

  
.

  
Nana got up from the floor with her gun harness, but Levi received her with a kick on the back of her knee, causing her to fall.

  
"You've improved a lot, Delta 2" Levi scoffed.

  
And he threw himself on her, at that moment the door of Mikasa's room burst open.

  
Porco fell in front of them unconscious, Mikasa was the first to get out, the girl rubbed her wrists and smiled with satisfaction.

  
Mikasa took Porco's weapons and stood in front of Levi, at which point Annie left her room.

  
"How the hell did you free yourself?" Captain Ackerman stood up with a grimace of anger on his face.

  
"Captain!" Jean entered the room and found that scene.

  
Squadron two was knocked out on the floor, the seven soldiers, Porco and Berthold were also in the same condition, Eren was not there and there was no time to wonder where he was.

  
The four prisoners had escaped and three of them were armed, Mikasa shared with Annie, one of Porco's weapons.

  
Jean met with Levi and the girls began to surround them and at that moment, Rico joined the scene.

  
"The Legion is still as weak as I remember it" the silver haired girl scoffed.

  
Jean and Levi were surrounded, but they would not give up, Levi's skills were equivalent to at least three of those girls and even more when Eren came out from Annie's room.

  
"Hey blonde girl, what do you think about a rematch?" He turned to Annie.

  
She smiled wickedly and gave Ymir her gun "I'm not afraid” she said and launched herself at Eren.

  
"They won’t let us go if we don’t defeat them" Rico yelled.

  
.

  
Mikasa, Ymir and Nana fought against Levi and Jean took care of Rico, Pieck began to look for something that could help them.

  
Annie dodged the fierce attacks of Eren, it seemed that he had become a little wilder since the last time they fought, neither of them felt hate or anger, they just fought to prove who was the best.

  
A few seconds ago Eren's lips had joined Annie's when he released her from her chains and let her out of her room.

  
"Second round, handsome" Rico said upon receiving Jean's first attack.

  
"You took me by surprise, this time it won’t be the same" he responded and continued attacking.

  
It was difficult to fight against Rico and Nana, because the harness of their weapons kept them away from them when they were cornered.

  
"I've wanted to hurt you for a long time, thank you for giving me the opportunity" Levi turned to Ymir and Mikasa.

  
.

  
Erwin watched through the hidden security cameras, the fierce battle that was being waged.

  
"Sir, we should stop them" Zeke spoke with concern.

  
"I can release the nerve gas when I get your signal" the man with the glasses suggested.

  
Erwin remained silent for a moment and then answered.

  
"No, wait, I think this will be good for them" seemed like they were all guinea pigs and the commander experimented with them.

  
.

  
The battle didn’t last long when, because in a few minutes Ian and Mike appeared in the room armed with M4 with real bullets.

  
"Freeze!" Both shouted and the girls stopped.

  
Rico took off her helmet and faced Ian, Mike was paralyzed to see the blue eyes of Nanaba watching him fixedly.

  
.

  
When Erwin saw Mike and Ian threatening the girls with their weapons he was about to stop them, but something more important came up.

  
"SR. I FOUND HIM !!! Armin is on my radar" Zeke got up from his seat.

  
Erwin ran to see the screen of Jaeger's computer and indeed, Armin's signal was moving fast in an arid region of Ohio.

  
"How the hell did he get there?" Erwin hurried and ran to the lower level.

  
.

  
"Were you so stupid to come alone here?" Levi asked.

  
"We had no choice, you kidnapped our girls and our leader" Rico dropped her weapons.

  
Mike wished with all his strength to run and hug Nana, but he wouldn’t make the mistake of neglecting his position for one of those girls, especially when he was the last to see Armin.

  
"Maybe we can make a deal” Ian interrupted when he saw the tense situation" If you give us our agents we'll let you go” Ian lied, he just wanted to make sure those girls were not lying.

  
"Agents? What the fuck are you talking about?” Ymir still held her gun tightly.

  
At that moment, Erwin entered the room.

  
"When the surveillance of England recognized your face, I couldn’t believe it.

How is it possible that you are here?" Erwin ignored the situation and moved directly towards Nana.

  
"It's a long story” she said.

  
"Commander, we have nothing to do with your fallen agents, we just want you to give us back the girls and Hange and we'll leave here" Rico approached Erwin.

  
"Soldiers put down your weapons" the man with the highest rank shouted and everyone obeyed immediately, even Levi.

  
"I knew ... Well I think we have an enemy in common, but if you want to negotiate with me you will have to lower your weapons and you must return to their cells" the girls considered what Erwin said.

  
Rico gave the order and the girls returned on their own to each room, all except Pieck.

  
"You, wait, Zeke said you're brilliant and you can help us" Smith stopped Pieck.

  
Rico nodded and Pieck stayed next to her “Erwin, she won’t leave my sight, none of my girls will do it”

  
Erwin smiled pleased "I give you my word, no one will hurt them, but for now there is a very sensitive issue to discuss"

  
The commander ordered Levi, Rico and Pieck to accompany him, while the others would watch the girls and care for the wounded.

  
"Sir, Armin has just given a priority level call for help ... It looks like the demon girl is with him" Zeke spoke with concern on his face.

  
His gaze fixed on the monitor, as his fingers pressed the keys as fast as he could.

  
"Where are they? Commander send me there now” Levi's face was very pale.

  
Rico smirked as she saw that despite the time had passed, there was still something for Hange inside Levi's heart.

  
Pieck ran and sat next to Zeke "I will run a diagnosis, we must neutralize those who persecute them" Jaeger gave a computer with very advanced technology to the girl and together they began to work.

  
"Well, Levi, take Porco and Ian and leave immediately"

  
Rico stood in front of the commander "I’ll go with them, I want to guarantee the welfare of Zoe" she crossed her arms in her chest.

  
"I need you here to command those girls, send Nanaba" she saw the safety in Erwin's eyes.

  
"I'll send Mikasa, I'll order her to follow your orders" Rico turned to Levi.

  
"Good, but be in a hurry" Levi left the room.

  
The situation was completely crazy, the Legion working with the agents of "The Shifters" to be able to defeat the enemy.

  
...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry if I made a mistake, but I didn't have time to correct it before uploading it


	12. Chapter 1

All of them took their positions in the central headquarters, Rico had much more experience so she was in charge of monitoring the situation with Zeke.

  
In addition, Pieck refused to continue the communication between the barracks and the rescue team, the black-haired girl wanted to be professional, but she knew that she wouldn’t do a good job communicating with Porco.

  
"We will reach the target in ten minutes" Captain Levi’s voice came through the communicator.

  
"Understood, keep going to the east, the target has not changed course" Rico said as he read what the radar indicated.

  
"Leader ..." Pieck called Rico's attention  
"The target is reducing speed, the support team must hurry" Pieck knew that in a chase it wasn’t the best option to stop, which indicated that something bad was happening.

  
"The trucks that the enemy uses are totally analogous ... The plan won’t work" Zeke warned.

  
The plan was to go down, rescue Armin and Hange and place the device that Pieck and Rico had used in Switzerland, to destroy all electronic equipment, but based on what Zeke had just discovered, that wasn’t going to be possible.

  
"Fuck the plan ... We'll do it my way" Levi spoke with annoyance.

  
.

  
Levi was tired of always following a plan in which they avoided harming the greatest number of people, he had learned that that only made missions fail.

  
"Hey, you brat ... They say you're the best agent in The Shifters now we'll see how well they trained you" Levi went to the place where they carried the weapons.  
"Are you ready to die down there?" The man gave the Asian girl a pair of long and very sharp swords.

  
Mikasa looked at him and then smiled faintly "I'm not going to die" the girl put on her belt and adjusted the swords on it.

  
Captain Ackerman loved that cold and reckless attitude, he knew he shouldn’t worry because the 4 people on the plane were professional killers, but especially the Ackerman.

  
"We are about to reach the target, we should see them soon" Porco warned through the communicator.

  
...

  
**Armin and Hange**.

  
(A few hours before)

  
"Are you afraid?" Hange asked in a whisper.  
"Of course, I would be a suicidal imbecile if I didn’t have it" Armin started to sweat.

  
"Dying is not so bad ..." Zoe hugged the boy.

  
"You will be able to die old in a paradisiacal beach if you want, but we won’t do it here" Armin took courage.

  
The boy entwined his arms in his friend and squeezed her hard.

  
"If I don’t get out of here remember to do what I asked” Hange whispered through tears.

  
"I know ..." Armin took a deep breath and left Hange on the floor.

  
"It's almost time" Armin thought and walked away from the girl.

  
As the boy had anticipated, the door opened a few minutes later and as if the sky had taken pity on them (Or maybe Armin's plan was too exact) a blonde woman entered the room.

  
"Hello, couple of idiots" that blonde was the second person in charge in that place and also had a small quality that Armin had discovered and that would help them get out of there.

  
"I thought I told you to respond when I spoke to you" the woman started to get upset.

  
Armin looked at her terrified from his position.

  
"She has not moved in a while” Armin pointed a shaking hand at Hange.

  
"Shit ... Don’t tell me she died and it wasn’t me who killed her" the girl knelt in front of Hange.

  
"Hey, wake up you piece of shit" the blonde turned Hange until she was on her back.

  
At that moment Hange spat on the face of her captor "BUT WHAT, SHIT ... !!" the woman screamed in disgust and backed down.

  
The blond girl didn’t have time to do anything, Armin was already behind and kicked her to make her fall, as soon as she was on the floor, Armin kicked her right on the side of the head and she was unconscious.

  
"That was easy, we have half a minute" Armin hurried and checked her captor's bolls until he found injections.

  
In the days when they had both been captives, Armin noticed two important things, the first was that this blond woman was addicted to a kind of experimental drug and took it every so often as if it were medicine.

  
The second was that their boss, the man who had kidnapped them, seemed to have some kind of sentimental relationship with her, so they would use it to their advantage.

  
The captors knew how dangerous Hange could be, that's why they never came alone, in the case of that blonde woman's companion, Hange had calculated that it always took him an exact minute to arrive and at that time they only had half left.

  
"By God, let this work" Armin pleaded and injected Hange.

  
But if both wanted to go out they needed more than that "I'm so sorry Hange" Armin nailed a second injection on the girl's dark skin.

  
.

  
A bald man with round glasses entered the room "What the hell?"

  
The man complained, but at that moment a metallic sound under his feet alerted him, when he tried to flee it was late and the grenade exploded without he could do anything.

  
The chemical reaction was unleashed and the man burned alive in seconds, with the technology they had developed the man died without causing harm to others.

  
...

  
Armin ran through the corridors, praying for a miracle that would allow him to leave that base alive.

  
"Stop there, you little jerk" a man stood in front of Armin.

  
"There's no way you can get out of here with clean hands" the boy remembered Hange's words.

  
Without thinking twice Arlet pointed his gun at the man and pressed the trigger a couple of times, the weapons and the grenades were taken from the blonde woman.

  
With a little guilt Armin continued running, it seemed that there weren’t many soldiers inside, but they were very dangerous.

  
"Well ... Everything is ... Done" Hange landed awkwardly in front of Armin.

  
Her body trembled violently, but she struggled to keep going.

  
The place was like a bunker, but the two most smart people of the place managed to get to the exit.

  
"Stop there ... Where do you think you're going? You little bitch” the chief of the place shouted and the two, Hange and Armin were paralyzed.

  
"Ke ... Kenny !!" Hange felt afraid, really afraid.  
"I told you that you wouldn’t leave here until you were dead ... It seems that it will have to be here" the man pulled out his gun.

  
"Wait ... You have to choose, kill this woman (Zoe) or save the blonde in our cell tied to a bomb" Armin showed the man the pass with which they had opened all the doors.

  
Kenny's eyes widened as he saw that indeed, it belonged to the blonde girl under his command.

  
"You stole my future, I will never let you have your own after what you did to me, bitch" Kenny yelled furiously and advanced towards them.

  
"It's enough ..." Zoe pressed the button on the detonator she carried in her hand.

  
The sound of an explosion flooded the air and immediately after everything began to fail the lights began to explode and luckily the broken glass of one, hit Kenny in the face.

  
Armin and Hange used all their strength to open the door and flee, and as if the gods had not tired of helping them, just at the exit they found a man with an armored vehicle that almost looked like a tank, but it was not, it was like an armored truck.

  
"Hey ... idiot" Hange yelled and threw a knife at the man outside the vehicle.

  
The effect of the drug had begun to wreak havoc on the girl, so the knife didn’t even approach the man, but it served as a distraction so that Armin could kill him.

  
"Come on, come on, don’t give up yet!" Armin yelled at Hange as he saw her stumble to get to the vehicle.

  
With her girls in mind, Hange stood in the driver's seat and started it, there was no time to lose, those men would catch up soon.

  
Hange had killed at least seven, but there were still more, not to mention that their leader Kenny "The Ripper" was extremely dangerous.

  
"We did it, Hange, we did it ..." Armin could not believe it.

  
"Find something ... to communicate ..." Hange said using all her strength to stand firm.

  
She had lost her glasses and her eyesight was terrible; however that didn’t stop her, she didn’t slow down at any time.

  
"A satellite phone ... I think I can send a distress signal to the barracks" Armin started pressing the buttons until he had achieved his goal.

  
"Child ... Do you know how to drive?" Armin looked at Hange just to see her vomit blood on herself.

  
"Hell ... I can’t ..." she said.

  
The speed began to diminish and Hange began to fade.

  
"We didn’t get that far to die here" Armin encouraged Hange.

  
The boy had to stop the truck and then take Zoe’s place, but that setback would cost them dearly.

  
Kenny's men had reached them, Armin was right, the bunker was near the train tracks and it was such a dry place that there was not a single place where his enemies could use their three-dimensional weaponry.

  
So they were limited to chasing them in cars and shooting them with common weapons.  
"They will come ... Armin I know they will ..." the girl leaned back on the floor of the van and fainted right away.

  
...

  
"There they are!" Porco shouted when he saw an armored truck being chased by several off-road vehicles.

  
"Porco take us there ..." Levi ordered.

  
"Captain, if they shoot us at this distance they will make us fall easily" Galliard boy knew they would be easy prey and he didn’t want to die without having arranged things with Pieck.

  
"I'll take care ..." Ian approached the entrance with a kind of bazooka and was responsible for blowing two of the four enemy cars.

  
"Well ... Come on" Levi launched from the helicopter followed by Mikasa.

  
Rico had given her hook weapon to the short man and that facilitated the task to the so-called "Rescue Unit"

  
Ian took a rifle and helped cover his companions.

  
Mikasa landed on the roof of one of the cars and without hesitation she pierced her sword until they were all dead.

  
One of the men fired a bullet that brushed her face, Mikasa didn’t notice it until everything was over.

  
With the driver dead, the car went out of control at once, Mikasa fired her hooked weapon at the helicopter and that saved her from being engulfed in the crash.

  
When the harness pulled her up she turned to see the other car, the girl was surprised to see that the other car had already been destroyed and Levi was already on the roof of the car where Hange was traveling.

  
"Take me there" Mika spoke through her communicator and Porco stood just above the car.

  
The Asian girl's boots landed on the metal roof of the armored vehicle, she was about to enter through the hatch that Levi had opened, but at that moment Captain Ackerman came out.

  
"Take care of the boy ..." the man ordered carrying Hange in his arms.

  
Mikasa was paralyzed when she saw the state in which her leader was, her mentor, her friend, but more important her sister and her role model.

  
They both thought the brown-haired woman was unconscious, but just before Levi used the rich man's weapon to get on the helicopter, Hange tried to reach Mika with her bloody hand.

  
Mikasa extended her hand to reach her leader, but at that moment Levi rose quickly out of sight.

  
The car was still moving and the wind carried the tears from Mikasa's face.

  
"We're leaving ..." Mika said as she entered the vehicle.

  
In a matter of seconds, both the Asian and the blond boy were in the helicopter.

  
"... We have to take her to a hospital, she won’t resist until she reaches the barracks ..." Ian communicated with Zeke.

  
Hange was lying on the floor of the aircraft, convulsing as Levi held her and injected a substance into her neck.

  
"What happened to her?" Mikasa took Armin by the neck and pressed him hard.

  
"She's ... drugged ... we used it to get out of there ... otherwise she wouldn’t have been able to flee" Armin said while trying to breathe.

  
The Asian girl collapsed next to her leader, tears streaming from her eyes.

  
"Calm down, we still don’t know how bad it is ..." the short man spoke to Mika as he wiped Zoe's blood from his face.

  
"We have no idea what kind of drug it is, but it's stronger and more effective than cocaine ..." Armin started but was interrupted by Ian.

  
"Porco, you will receive the coordinates of the nearest hospital, Erwin will fix everything, head over there"

  
"Understood" the blond boy answered.

  
"That injection should help neutralize the effect of the drug" Levi covered Hange with a blanket.

  
"She has several broken ribs, the arm and fingers of his left hand also fractured, burns all over her body ..." Armin began to list the damage caused to his cellmate.

  
Armin took a deep breath and continued "... I'm sure she was ... raped, she also has cuts made with something sharp and, yes, you saw her, they also ripped off her left eye" Armin said with tears in his eyes.

  
Levi got up, but Hange's hand stopped him.

  
"She's awake !!" Mikasa was upset "Sister, I'm Mika, I'm here" the girl screamed.

  
"Ke ... nny," the woman said before her eye went white and she was unconscious again.  
"Hange, Hange please react" Mikasa called her desperately.

  
"What the hell?" Levi stood for a few seconds holding the brown haired woman's hand and then got up to face Armin.

  
"Armin, what happened there? Who did this to you? " the alpha leader stared at the boy.

  
"I ... I don’t know, I've never seen him and I couldn’t tell you if he's English, Spanish or Arabic ..." the memory came to the boy's mind.

  
"Hange once mentioned something about a Ripper ..." Armin said and Levi interrupted him.

  
"Kenny ..." was the only thing the short man said and he walked away to sit alone.

  
Armin sat next to Hange "Hold on, we're safe ..." he said holding the older girl's hand.

  
...

  
**Reiner and History.**

  
"How do you feel?" Hiatoria approached Reiner and gave him a glass of juice.

  
"I feel better ... My arm is healing fast" the boy said with a weak smile.

  
"I'm sorry this happened ..." Historia sat next to her friend.

  
"Yeah, me too ... I'm sorry I could not protect you and put us both in this" Braun inspected the luxurious room in which they was.

  
"This is my fault Reiner ... it's me who should apologize to you" the blonde girl hugged her friend.

  
Reiner winced, but received the hug from the little blonde girl.

  
"You know…. It could have been worse” Reiner put the juice on the table and leaned back on the bed.

  
Historia smiled and leaned back next to the blond boy.

  
"If your father's employees find you here, they'll beat me up again" the muscular boy tried to get up.

  
"Here we are both prisoners Reiner ... I just don’t want to be alone" the girl clung to her companion in confinement.

  
Reiner smiled, he knew how she felt, because he had also experienced it so little by little he fell asleep.

  
The men of the father of Historia had found the girl next to Reiner and thanks to the supplications of the little blue-eyed girl, his father had spared the blond boy's life.

  
The problem was that from that day until Mr. Reiss changed his mind, Reiner would be a prisoner like Historia.

  
Historia had returned home, but she had never had freedom in her own home.

  
Of that indefinite confinement they had been little more than a month, time in which Reiner had received medical attention and was rehabilitating his arm for the wound.

  
That time had also served to make them both know each other better, because although Historia was forbidden to approach him, she would escape from her room day and night and spend her time with Reiner.

  
After what she had lived, Historia used to have horrible nightmares, she saw her mother die again and again.

  
That night Historia could not sleep as usual, so he went to the room of the boy to rest a bit, as she thought, it didn’t take long to fall asleep next to the muscular guy.

  
However, she soon woke up and was alone in bed, she sat up immediately and soon saw a trail of blood on the floor, she got up quickly and turned on the light, the door of the room was open.

  
"Reiner ... Reiner please, answer ... Reiner" the tears started to come out of her eyes.

  
Historia felt that her heart was pounding harder than ever, when she went out the door to see her father dragging the corpse of the blond boy.

  
"Noooo please ..." Historia screamed and opened her eyes.

  
She was in the bed next to Reiner, he was still asleep, she began to feel very cold and hugged the boy's muscular body.

  
"Historia? What's wrong?” Reiner woke up “Hey, why are you shaking ... Come here? "  
Reiner hugged the girl and covered her with the sheets, she refused to let him go.

  
"I don’t want to have more nightmares ..." the girl began to sob.

  
"Historia, listen to me, while I'm here nobody will hurt you, they'll have to kill me first if they want to get to you" Reiner's words only revived the nightmare she had just had.

  
"Reiner ... I'm so sorry ... It's because of me that you were hurt by this and it's because of me that your life is in danger" she started to speak, but he interrupted her with a kiss.

  
No doubt that was something new for her, but for some reason the boy's warm contact made her fear go away.

  
Historia took a deep breath and was filled with the masculine essence of the muscular guy next to her.

  
Maybe because of some instinctive question or something even deeper, that even Historia couldn’t explain, she knew what to do and how to do it.

  
Reiner's shoulder had been damaged by being pierced with the tip of the enemy's weapon's hook, but at that moment he didn’t care about the pain.

  
He settled on the girl, using his healthy arm in support, Historia opened his legs so that his friend could place himself between them.

  
She had never felt so small, the boy who kissed her passionately was very tall and muscular and her body felt tiny, but the feeling of warmth and protection was delicious and perfect.

  
Historia was not alien to the subject of sexuality, but it had never been so close as at that moment.

  
"It must hurt a lot" the girl touched with the tips of her fingers, the wound on Reiner's shoulder and pushed her partner.

  
"Historia no ..." Reiner tried to stop her, but she continued until he was lying on his back.  
He was afraid that she didn’t want it and that she would feel that he was forcing her, but the girl illuminated him with her beautiful smile.

  
"I won’t regret it because this is what I want ..." Historia said embarrassed.

  
The girl began to feel a sensation that she had never experienced, a sensation of warmth that burst in her belly and reached right into her intimacy.

  
She sat on the boy's hip and the moment her moist crotch made contact with the heat and hardness under the boy's pants, something accelerated inside her.

  
Instinctively she began to move, to rub her intimacy against her partner, Reiner was surprised, clearly it wasn’t the first time he was going to have sex, but he never imagined that Historia would accept him so quickly.

  
The girl began to moan and Reiner watched her fascinated for a few seconds, his hands slowly traced the curves of the girl.

  
He sat down and began to take the girl's clothes off, savoring her with his mouth and hands.

  
A few seconds were enough so that the pale and delicate body of the girl was naked on the sheets.

  
"Reiner I had never done something like this before ..." Historia blushed.

  
"This will help you ... Just relax" Reiner said as he walked towards the girl's crotch.

  
He drew a path of kisses from the lips of the girl, going through her sensitive nipples that seemed tiny between the strong hands of the boy, to reach the moisture of the girl.

  
The blond boy, stopped for a second to admire the beauty of Historia and then with his fingers he separated the folds of the girl's intimacy and began to stimulate her with his lips and tongue.

  
Historia was completely flushed, for the first time a boy looked completely naked, also, as soon as the tongue of his partner made contact with her vagina, she got so wet that she could almost feel that she would spill even on the mattress.

  
Reiner loved it he was about to take away that beautiful girl's virginity and his ego was too big to not enjoy having a girl get so turned on just by the work of his mouth.

  
"Reiner ... please ... keep it up" the girl said completely embarrassed after several minutes of stimulation.

  
He knew well the points that normally need to be reached to reach an orgasm, so he didn’t hesitated to take out his best tricks, he slowly stimulated the vagina of the girl with his middle finger.

  
He knew that the first time it could become painful and he didn’t want to hurt his friend, but he was completely turned on and after several minutes his own body began to demand something more.

  
"That was ..." Historia was left speechless.  
Reiner approached and began to kiss her lips, Historia was savored herself for the first time on the boy’s lips.

  
"Don’t worry, you'll like it more ..." He got up and took off his shirt in front of her.

  
Historia observed impressed the strong and well-defined body of his companion.

  
With pride Reiner released his hardened member, Historia began to believe it was a bad idea to see his size, but it was late she didn’t want to regret it.

  
Reiner placed the girl on the edge of the bed and put his erection in the entrance of the girl, she breathed deeply and he entered in her slowly.

  
Historia shrieked as she felt her vagina expand painfully as her partner's penis entered her, but while for Historia it was extremely painful, for Reiner it was one of the best sensations he had experienced.

  
...

  
**The girls**

  
For two months the base had been the refuge of the girls, Erwin had managed to get a deal to keep them safe.

  
A month after being rescued, Hange awoke from her induced coma and after that, she had refused to see anyone other than Erwin or Armin.

  
The deal that Erwin got, he had negotiated with the permission of the former leader Delta and no one knew what it was and nobody knew why Hange didn’t want to see even Nanaba and Rico.

  
"Armin, could you take this to Hange?" Pieck approached the boy and handed him a tablet.

  
"You must miss her a lot" Arlet observed the look of sadness on the black haired girl's face.

  
"Don’t worry, I'll give it to her and I'll try to convince her to accept coming to see you" Armin said goodbye and continued on his way to the medical wing.

  
.

  
Annie, Mikasa, Ymir and Sasha were in training with Eren, Berthold, Jean and Porco, the elders had shared the tasks to train the younger people.

  
The girls had the advantage in almost everything, because, although the boys were very skilled, they had learned all kinds of dirty tricks to always carry the advantage.

  
Life had been pretty good at the base of "The Legion" it was true that the girls couldn’t leave and that they had much less space than they were used to, but they were aware that they could be much worse.

  
Erwin had even given the girls their own rooms, they were surprised that a man with such a hard and impenetrable countenance was so accessible and kind.

  
That day they trained their use of swords and knives with Nanaba and Mike as tutors.

  
Ian and Rico had taken it upon themselves to review the use of firearms and their survival tactics, of which Hange and Erwin would normally have taken charge, but she refused to move.

  
While Levi took care of the melee skills, no doubt Levi's training day was the worst of all.

  
At lunchtime, the girls went to the dining room, soon they learned that the boys were not so bad.

  
Jean and Sasha argued, but they understood each other well, not in a romantic sense because Connie was still in the girl's heart and mind.

  
Annie and Eren, had decided to continue their strange "love relationship" and so far everything was fine.

  
Mikasa stayed away from everything, just watching and taking care of her sisters, although Eren and Jean were making a very good attempt to get close to her.

  
The worst had happened, no doubt, was Porco, every attempt to get close to Pieck had failed, the girl had decided never to forgive him.

  
As for Pieck, she had found in Zeke the friend she had always needed, they both understood each other very well, shared the same tastes and passions, in short they were like a pair of soulmates.

  
Ymir and Berthold got along very well, they had decided to leave their "relationship" in a kind of pause that vanished as soon as they had the opportunity to be alone.

  
However; although they liked the boys and they knew they were not bad people, none of the girls had forgotten their most important rule "Don’t trust anyone"

  
No one from “The Legion” had noticed it, after all these girls were trained to lie and murder.

  
.

  
**Mikasa and Levi**

  
While all the girls were in the dining room, Mikasa went to the bedrooms.

  
While the youngest shared dorms, the adults had their own individual rooms, including Nana and Rico.

  
Although Nanaba had slept with Mike from the day they arrived, Erwin knew it was a bad idea, but he had done nothing to prevent it.

  
The Asian girl stopped in front of a room "This is the last time" she said to herself and entered.

  
Levi came out of the shower and was surprised to see the Asian girl in front of him, she was sitting on his bed.

  
"What the fuck do you want?" He asked sullenly and clutched the towel to his hip harder.

  
Mikasa stared at him, before she had wondered why she was attracted to an angry man of short stature, but seeing him without clothes those doubts dissipated.

  
Levi turned his back to the girl and began to tidy his hair.

  
"You know ... At that time I asked myself why you didn’t want to have sex with me, even being alone in my cell, you didn’t dare to touch me and now I understand ..." Mikasa sighed and leaned back on the bed.

  
"Hey, you brat, get up, you're going to mess up ..." Levi yelled.

  
Levi was extremely uncomfortable to feel that someone was invading his personal space.

  
"I don’t know how I didn’t see it before ..." the Asian girl said.

  
"See what?" The man crossed his arms over his chest.

  
"The tattoo on your arm ... are my leader’s wings of freedom..." Mikasa smiled looking up at the ceiling of the room.

  
Levi never wore tank tops, or undressed in front of anyone, he believed that no one would ever see his mark (Except Petra the few times he had sex with her and Hange clearly).

  
"Your name is Levi Ackerman and I'm Mikasa Ackerman, Hange gave me that surname for you ..." the girl continued listing the facts.

  
Suddenly a more distant memory invaded the girl's mind.

  
"It was you ... The man I saw in the house ... the day we left this country, you were in the mansion, when I was a child ..." Mikasa sat down to face him.

  
Levi was silent for a few seconds, he was impressed.

  
"Wow, you have a good memory ... It's a pity that it doesn’t help you to remember that I don’t want you near me" he advanced towards the girl.

  
"Relax, I'll leave now ..."

  
"Before you go ... Hange had nothing to do with me not fucking you when I could, I didn’t do it because you don’t interest me, now go away" he gave her the last push and then closed the door.

  
Although she didn’t accept it, she was attracted to the black-haired man and she didn’t like that he had rejected her.

  
With annoyance the girl began to walk back to the area where everyone was gathered, but someone stopped her.

  
"Hey Mikasa, where were you? I don’t want to bother you, it's just that I didn’t see you there and ...” Jean approached the girl.

  
"Why are you following me? Maybe you like me” Mikasa asked annoyedly.

  
"No I don’… Yes I mean, you're beautiful and I..." Jean didn’t find the right words.

  
"It's your lucky day, you idiot" Mikasa took Jean by the collar and dragged him to the shower in the room she shared with her sisters.

  
…

  
**Armin and Hange**.

  
Armin entered the leader's room and found the girl lying on her bed.

  
"Hi Zoe, I brought you a new book, maybe this is your interest" the boy handed the gift to the girl.

  
 _ <"Wild Animals">_ she read the title and smiled.

  
"It's cheating, you know I love animals” she said, keeping her smile.

  
"I see you're in a good mood today, so maybe you want to see this" the blond guy put the electronic device next to the girl.

  
"Your girls miss you ... Hange they need to see you, they are not disappointed ..." Armin began to speak, but stopped.

  
"Whose? From me?” Hange started crying.

  
Armin was surprised because they were locked up, he never saw the brunette girl cry in that way, even when they returned it without one of her eyes.

  
"Armin look at me, I was supposed to be their guide, their role model and see how I ended up and I couldn’t do anything to defend myself or help them" she had never felt more useless.

  
"You are a fool... You must see what those girls have sent you, make sure yourself ..." the blond boy pushed the tablet.

  
Hange took the tears off her cheek and put on her glasses.

  
(Video)

  
 **Pieck:** (waves with the hand) Hello leader ... (Turn the screen to focus her sisters in the deep) I don’t know why you refuse to see us, but I want you to know that we ... (interruption)

  
**Sasha** : WE LOVE YOU !! (She snatches the tablet from Pieck) You know Hange, I broke a new record while you weren’t (starts jumping), this time I managed to eat ... (Interruption)

  
**Ymir** : Yeah, yeah, you ate a thousand hotdogs, fascinating (she says wryly and snatches the device to Sasha) Hey silly leader... !! What the hell do you think you're doing abandoning us with these fags? Don’t make me cheat the security of your area and go get you out of there ... (Threat with her fist) You know I will ...

  
**Annie** : We miss you, it's unfair that you leave us here alone suffering the training of that moron dwarf, (Hold the tablet calmly) bring your strong ass here and help us.

  
**Mikasa** : (Approaches the camera) Leader ... Sister, we all love you and we swear to you that we are going to find the son of a bitch who did that to you, but we need you ... Please Hange, react, we are your family. (He hands the device to Pieck)

  
**Pieck** : You saved us from dying when we were little girls and you gave us the best life anyone could want ... Let this time we are the ones who help you ... Receiving help doesn’t make you weak, WE LOVE YOU HANGE ... (She blows a kiss to the camera and she says goodbye waving and focusing on her sisters)

  
(End video)

  
...

  
**Pieck and Porco**

  
(That afternoon)

  
"Pieck ... Pieck please wait" Porco ran after the black haired girl.

  
"I know it's late, but please wait" he held her by the hand.

  
They had just finished the survival tactics training and Porco decided that it would be that day or it would never be, the day he would get Pieck to forgive him.

  
"What do you want? I thought it was clear to you, we will work together, but we will never have contact” Pieck stopped with an annoyed expression.

  
"I know, I know, just give me one last chance ... I know that deep down you're willing to know what happened..." He approached the girl's face.

  
Pieck watched intimidated, the boy's blue eyes, she didn’t know if he had been taught to lie as well as she did, because from that angle it seemed that she could see even his soul and it was very beautiful.

  
"You see ... Just give me one chance, the last one, I'm sure you won’t regret it" he smiled when he saw that the girl had not hit him.

  
Pieck forced herself to react, she hadn’t noticed, but she was still holding hands with the boy.

  
"I'll wait for you outside the training room" Porco smiled and left.

  
Pieck cursed herself for not being able to say a word.

  
…

  
**Eren, Jean and Armin**.

  
"Having the girls here is a problem" Armin complained as he laid his things on his bed.

  
While the girls stayed, Erwin had forced the boys to sleep in a common room.

  
"Maybe you'd be more comfortable if you had to sleep with Jean..." Eren mocked softly.

  
Only Armin could hear him and he blushed deeply.

  
"Hey no, of course not, I didn’t say..." Armin couldn’t find the right words.

  
Only Eren, Armin and Porco were in the room, and the last one was not even paying attention, yet Arlet's heart was beating like never before.

  
"Why the hell are you doing?" Eren turned his attention to the taller blond.

  
"Listen, I'm going out and I need you to cover me..." Porco straightened his hair back.

  
"Get out? Porco you know that it is forbidden to leave…” Armin tried to warn, but Porco didn’t listen.

  
"Hell, just don’t open your mouth..." Galliard said very annoyed, left his backpack on the floor and left the room.

  
"He's going to see one of the girls..." Armin said in a serious tone.

  
"The bastard is crazy" Eren shook his head.  
At that moment Jean entered the room with a look of pain on his face, he walked slowly and fell on the bed.

  
"Damn it, dude, what the fuck happened to you?" the green-eyed boy got up from his comfortable position on the bed.

  
"Jdjfkfmdlf ..." Jean murmured something with her face on the pillow.

  
"Are you okay?" Armin asked with a worried expression on his face.

  
"Yes, I am ... Just hurt myself in the morning training..." Jean tried to hide what was happening.

  
"That explains why we didn’t see you in the afternoon training” Eren didn’t believe what the gray-haired boy said.

  
Eren had noticed the absence of Jean and Mikasa during training, the Asian wasn’t a girl who went unnoticed.

  
Jean rolled over onto her back, holding her crotch with both hands and with an expression of pain.

  
"That’s funny because I thought I saw that..." Eren was going to say that he had noticed Mikasa's absence but stopped when he saw the concern in Armin's eyes.

  
"Hell yes, that was a good blow ..." Jaeger just said.

  
"You can’t even imagine..." Jean said with a smile on her lips as he stared at the ceiling of the room.

  
"I'll bring ice" Armin left the room.

  
Eren waited until the boy had left and threw himself into the bed shared by Jean and Porco.

  
"You don’t fool me, idiot, tell me what happened in truth... What did you do? Did you try to kiss Mikasa and she gave you a beating?” Eren asked curiously.

  
After a while of trying to get information, Jean finally told him what had happened.

  
"... Yes, she simply dragged me to her room, opened the shower key and took off her clothes in front of me ..." Jean began to narrate.

  
(Flashback)

  
"You won’t say a word of this to anyone, if you do it, I will kill you while you sleep" Mikasa threatened.

  
And without waiting for an answer, she pushed Jean under the shower, kissing Jean's lips had been a bit strange at first, but the boy was pretty good, she was soon lost.

  
Mikasa had never had sex, but that did not mean she didn’t know anything.

  
Jean was surprised because Mikasa was not ashamed, she handled the situation quite well, of course she needed the boy's help  
"Hey, calmly this could be painful" Jean warned.

  
"I'm not afraid of pain" she replied confidently.

  
She took Jean's erection between her hands and slid it into her own wetness until she felt ready.

  
"Mikasa are you sure ...?" Jean could not finish his sentence as he felt his erection break through the narrow walls of the girl.

  
Mikasa gave a weak moan and closed her eyes to enjoy the feeling, it was a little uncomfortable at first, but not painful as she had imagined it.

  
Jean grabbed her hip and began to move at the pace she had set, he could feel it getting deeper and deeper.

  
The soft moans of the girl soon became something else, Jean could not believe it, Mikasa was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and now she was there with him.

  
He turned and laid the girl on her back.

  
"Hey wait what do you think you're going to do ..." the girl said when she saw that her partner was not inside her.

  
Mikasa arched her body to feel the lips of Jean stimulate her most sensitive area, an incredible sensation ran through her immediately.

  
She realized that he was much better than all those nights when she had explored her own body in the dark.

  
A strong sensation formed in her belly and increased when the boy put his fingers inside her.

  
The girl couldn’t do anything but gasp, suddenly he stopped and helped her to stand on her limbs (doggy).

  
She thought he was going to penetrate her, but he again stimulated her with his tongue until the sensation became so strong that the girl begged for him to be inside her.

  
(End Flashback)

  
"After that she ... she just squeezed me until I was dry and very sore but, damn, Eren that was great" Jean smiled with a wince.

  
Eren began to laugh "Fuck, Jean, you were lucky that girl could have cut you the balls" the green-eyed boy made fun and returned to his bed.

  
"I don’t know what happened, but I hope it happens again" Jean sighed.

  
.

  
The laughter of the boys was heard up the hall.

  
"Hello Armin, what are you doing here?" Berth approached the room with his head down.

  
"I'm just going to take a breath ..." Armin walked away covering his face.

  
Berthold entered the room with his usual aura of sadness.

  
"It's time to sleep ..." the taller one dropped into his bed.

  
"Berthold, are you okay?" Eren approached his partner.

  
"Two months and we don’t know anything ... Reiner could be dead" Berth said with tears in his eyes.

  
"Listen, friend, we're all worried about him" Eren was trying to cheer the taller soldier and at that moment Jean started snoring.

  
"Yes of course ..." Berthold looked at Jean resting calmly.

  
"We're going to find him and he's going to be fine, I'm sure, that bastard is very hard to kill" Eren smiled.

  
...

  
**Pieck**

  
Pieck was spinning in her bed trying to decide whether or not to go to see Porco, her sisters were there, each doing a different activity.

  
Annie read a new book  <"Ancient China Torture Techniques"> could be seen on the cover, Pieck grimaced in disgust at the reading.

  
Sasha dyed her nails with a pink varnish, which not even Pieck explained where he could have come from.

  
Ymir was on the floor doing Yoga relaxation exercises “Too weird" Pieck thought.

  
Finally Mikasa was lying on her bed with her headphones on, staring up at the ceiling.

  
"That's a smile?!!" Pieck thought she saw that Mikasa was smiling.

  
"It must be a signal ... Should I go?" She thought.

  
The little girl was beginning to get very anxious, she hated to feel that the situation was getting out of hand.

  
"I already decided, I'll go" Pieck stood up and headed to the door, surprisingly the only one who seemed to care was Sasha.

  
"Pieck? Where are you going?” Sasha looked at her with concern.

  
"I remembered that I left something in the command center, I'll go for it right away" Pieck lied.

  
"If you go through the candy machine you bring me some..." Sasha smiled and continued her homework.

  
Pieck was touched by the innocent attitude of her sister, before closing the door the brunette girl could see the cold eyes of Annie staring at her, but Pieck left without hesitation.

  
The training area was beyond the control rooms, surprisingly there were very few people at night and the surveillance was something they could easily outsmart.

  
But after leaving the bedroom area Pieck had felt that someone was watching her, Pieck got more and more nervous, but the sensation disappeared when she reached the control area.

  
Little Pieck was about to pass by when she saw something impressive, Nanaba and Zeke were talking in one of the rooms.

  
The situation was too strange, not only because she had never seen Nanaba cross words with the man with the beard, but because the conversation was a nervous whisper.

  
No matter how much she weighed it, Pieck could not find a reason for that strange behavior.

  
…

  
**Hange**.

  
The leader of “The Shifters” had finally gathered the courage to go see her girls, she got out of bed and as if she were a ghost she walked silently through the corridors of the base.

  
Everything had changed a lot since she had been exiled, so it cost her a bit to find the right path, and the powerful medication still kept her a little dizzy.

  
She went to the girls' room, but when she was about to arrive she saw Pieck leave and decided to follow her, from the shadows Hange observed the black haired girl, slinking skillfully.

  
However, before leaving the dormitory area Hange changed her goal, she took a different aisle from Pieck and left.

  
She stopped in the darkness in front of a specific door and breathed deeply trying to gather courage.

  
She didn’t think about it anymore and went inside, everything was impeccable, just as she imagined.

  
"Hange? Is it you? "Levi sat on his bed and watched Hange in the darkness.

  
...


End file.
